


R is for Real

by Penelope_Muir



Series: B...is for...Bethyl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Love, First Time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Muir/pseuds/Penelope_Muir
Summary: Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon and the beats to 'I love you'. Follows 'S is for Sure'.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: B...is for...Bethyl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978555
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. The Shoebox-Conundrum

It started out amusing. At first.

But as time went on and the interruptions kept coming untimely and often, their shoebox living situation and the lack of privacy quickly began to grate.

Daryl would barely touch her when they were in the presence of the group, a gentle brush of the hand when he thought no one was looking or touch on the arm to guide her someplace or other was all that was granted. So, their time alone was precious.

And, apparently, now a rarity.

It was strange because it had never bothered Beth before. It wasn't even something she had thought about; the way everyone lived in one another's pockets, barely having any time to themselves. The prison helped; they had their own space when they were there but, even then, she didn't remember it bothering her so much before they had found it. Last winter, when they were running and living out of their cars and moving from house to house, never settling for more than a week, she'd never really given it a thought.

All that mattered was surviving.

She supposed she should be grateful they had found this place, the Church, and that they had managed to settle and set up house for a while in someplace that they'd been able to keep safe for more than just a couple of weeks.

But she wasn't. She was frustrated.

She hadn't had any proper time alone with Daryl in almost five days, and she could tell the sudden absence of time together was bothering him too. It was ironic, actually, that they had seemingly spent endless amount of time together before finally figuring everything out between them and now, two weeks later, they suddenly couldn't find privacy enough to be alone for even two minutes.

The overnight run had started it off; two days apart, which she had told herself was fine. Things would just carry on as normal, as they had done before; he'd have to head on out every now and again and she had her own things to take care of too, like looking after Judith and taking care of the things at the Church. She did that anyway, even when he was with her.

Their first separation was fine; she missed him, being with him, and that embarrassed her a little because, really, it wasn't all that long a time that they were separated. Perhaps it was the added worry of the world they were living in now, that she knew there was a chance he wasn't safe. But, mostly, it was what happened next that bothered her, figuring that, after two days apart, the least they deserved was half an hour or so just to be alone and enjoy one another's company for a while.

Unfortunately, that wasn't how it had turned out.

It was Rick's first time out since the accident, almost two weeks before, and Daryl had been quietly keen to go with him, so the two of them, along with Michonne, had headed out on the Monday morning and returned late on the Tuesday afternoon; pulling up outside the front of the Church while Beth, along with Judith, Carl, Carol and Glenn were scattered around at various points around the porch area all of them joining and congregating with the returning group members at the car.

Beth had smiled at Daryl shyly, which he responded to with a slight nod, his hand brushing her arm subtly as she stepped up next to him, neither of them really listening while Rick relayed the details of the run to those who had come to greet them. Beth and Daryl had exchanged subtle glances and shy smiles with one another as the exchange went on and, when Rick reached out to take Judith from her arms, drawing her attention from Daryl, she caught Michonne watching the two of them with a barely concealed grin that made her blush and lower her eyes.

She had ducked out of the conversation first, after Daryl announced that he planned to work on finishing up the perch he had been working on prior to heading out on the run, and she had headed on around to the of the Church where the various planks of wood she knew he would working with were situated.

Only a few of minutes later, he had walked around the same corner, not seeing her, and walked on by towards the planks, starting to reach down for them when she spoke up.

"Hi."

He looked at her sharply over his shoulder, stopping in his movements. He took in the sight of her standing there, leaning back against the building, one knee bent with her foot rested against the wall. After a second, he gave her a slight grin, straightening up when she raised an eyebrow at him, giving him an impish smile in return.

"Hey."

The two of them looked at one another for a moment before his grin widened and he stepped towards her, walking up and stopping just a few inches in front of her. He looked down at her, biting his lip, and she looked up at him, innocently, with a coy smile, before she reached up, sliding a hand around the back of his neck and drawing him down to her, kissing him softly.

Daryl's hands came up to her waist, gripping her sides tightly, his kiss firmer than hers, as she slid her other arm up and around his neck. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes while he pressed her up against the wall, pressing in closer, his lips hungry against hers, like they had been the time they had shared their first in that closet.

It was wonderful. And thrilling.

And brief.

Because, only a few moments into the kiss, Glenn stepped around the corner of the Church, scuffling to a halt when he caught sight of them, making Daryl startle and quickly step back, leaving her bereft of his weight against her.

Rick had been embarrassed by the interruption he had made on them the week before, most everyone else who had stumbled in upon them since had been too. Glenn, however, seemed to feel none of that embarrassment. He only chucked and shook his head, offering a not really believable; "Sorry, guys."

Rather than leaving, as the two of them so desperately wished, he went on to say he'd just come to help with moving the planks of wood and headed over to them, piling a few on top of one another as Beth and Daryl watched. He turned and looked at Daryl with a grin; "I mean, unless you're busy now?"

Beth saw Daryl tense for a second, before he glanced in her direction, his look both apologetic and disappointed, before he reached out to squeeze her arm, affectionately, and made his way over to where Glenn stood, who by then was carrying on with arranging the planks.

Beth had only lingered a few seconds longer before exchanging a disappointed smile with Daryl, making a silent promise with him to catch up later, before she had turned and headed back into the Church.

Later, however, didn't come to pass as Judith struggled to settle that night due to cutting more teeth and, rather than being comforted by her father, she had been adamant that she only wanted Beth, which kept her busy well into the night, long after Daryl had gone to sleep.

The next day, Daryl and Glenn had carried on working on the perch, while Beth had spent most of the day cooking, cleaning and napping, having been up all night with the baby. And later on, while it was Daryl's night off watch, the two of them had, eventually, ended up spending their time with the rest of the group in the Sanctuary, after attempts to be alone failed.

Their first attempt to make use of the office revealed that Glenn and Maggie had already had the same idea and had claimed the room as their own for the night. The two of them were not nearly as embarrassed at being caught in their compromising position as she and Daryl felt whenever everyone else interrupted them.

So, they had retreated into the kitchen for a short while, the only room that no one occupied at the time.

Daryl closed the door behind him, while Beth hiked herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the counter; "Never really thought about it much before, how there's always someone everywhere."

Daryl gave her a humourless smile, walking past her and pulling open the door to the cupboard; "Hardly any food left already. Gonna have t' go for another run soon."

Beth had rolled her eyes, reaching over and grasping him by the collar; "Just back and already talking about leaving again?"

Daryl turned to her with a small smile and shrugged, allowing her to tug him to her and press her lips to his in a brief, sweet kiss, before she let him go.

"How's little Ass Kicker doin'?"

"Fine. Rick managed to get her down tonight."

Daryl nodded; "Good."

She gave him a small grin; "Good?"

"Mhm."

Beth's grin turned to a smile, widening more when his own lips turned up, and she shimmied over on the counter until she was in front of him, before she reached over, grasping him by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him closer. She tugged him so that he stood between her legs and slid her hands up his chest, around his neck, and drew him down for a kiss.

They got a little further that time, kissing leisurely for a few minutes, his hands having time to reach up and touch her cheek, slide back into her hair, back down to her shoulders, fingertips trailing softly down her neck as they moved.

She could feel herself becoming hotter as they carried on, as she bravely hooked her legs around the back of his, pressing him in close against her, and she sighed against his lips as she felt that newly-familiar yearning grip her, fluttering away in her belly, her heartbeat increasing as she felt Daryl's fingers trail down her back and tentatively press her in closer.

It was a strange juxtaposition with him; the way he would hold back, rarely initiating any of this, any of their intimate moments, compared to the passion with which he participated when she started them off. His hands would vary between gripping and tentatively caressing, his lips sometimes hesitant, careful, and at others times hungry and desperate.

This time, it was the later; completely lost in a haze of passionate kisses and embraces and it only made it that much more embarrassing when the door suddenly burst open and Carol and Bob strolled into the room.

They hadn't had a chance to pull away that time. Beth's legs were still hooked firmly around Daryl's, meaning that, even though he jerked away, he was still very much caught up in her embrace when Carol and Bob halted in their movements, taking in what they had interrupted.

While they were more sheepish than Glenn had been, apologising at the intrusion, they were evidently both very amused; Carol, being friendly enough with Daryl, to give him a little wink as she stepped by them to go to one of the cupboards as Beth and he awkwardly and embarrassedly disentangled themselves from one another.

After that, they had given up and headed back to the Sanctuary to join the rest of them.

And on the fourth day, there was rain. Freezing cold sleet which meant, even though they both were relatively free for the day, they were forced to remain indoors with everyone else.

By this point, frustration did not even come close to describing what Beth was feeling about the whole thing. And, by just after lunch time, she had had enough, grasping Daryl by the hand while they stood in the office, listening to something that Bob was saying to the group of people sitting in there, and tugging him out of the room, into the hallway, and out of the side door, into the rain.

It was colder than she had expected.

"What are ya doin'?"

Beth shrugged, shaking her head with a smile, as the rain plastered strands of their hair to their faces, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She felt him chuckle against her lips, reaching up to hold her face in his hands.

Beth had figured it was a sure thing; who else would be wandering around in this ice cold rain, after all.

But she was wrong, because only seconds later, Beth had drawn back with a shiver and a giggle; "It's so cold!" And then, turning to the side, saw Michonne standing at the corner of the Church, who, being on watch, had come to investigate the sound of the door slamming. She gave Daryl a wide grin, quirking her eyebrows at him, and Beth had felt Daryl exhale in exasperation. And, very soon afterwards, the two of them had headed back inside. Party because the plan had failed and partly because it _was_ absolutely freezing outside.

And that was only the interruptions they had faced over the past few days. There had been others the week before, back when this was all even newer than it still was now, back when it was only embarrassing to be caught by everyone, not particularly frustrating yet.

But, it was more than just irritation at the interruptions to their physical encounters; after all, at least they had managed to have some of those. Instead, she was more frustrated by the fact they she and Daryl hadn't really talked at all for five days, at least not the way they did when it was just the two of them.

So, on day five, while Daryl had finished off working on the perch, Beth had spent most of the day taking care of Judith while, at the same time, trying to come up to a solution to the shoebox-conundrum they had found themselves in.

xxx

Daryl smiled to himself as he glanced down at Beth where she lay on the porch, head resting in his lap, face illuminated by the lone candle next to them as she read through one of the books he had brought her back from the run he had gone on some days before, glad to finally have some peace to just enjoy her company.

The interruptions and teasing glances from the rest of the group were becoming tiresome and, while Beth seemed to be unaffected, their brazen delight at his discomfort irritated him. Though he was grateful that, while they found it acceptable to give teasing winks and smirks, they hadn't yet came right out and made any remarks about it.

This was private. And, other than his brief conversation with Maggie two weeks before, he had no intention of speaking about it with anyone. It was none of their business.

He reached up, resting his hand lightly on her forehead, gently sweeping away the wisps of hair that lay there with his thumb, making her tilt her head back and smile up at him. He gave her a small smile in return, before leaning his head back against the wall, looking out over the field.

"Didn't think we'd ever get any peace," she remarked, as she turned her eyes back to the book she was holding.

"Hmm."

"It's annoying."

Daryl felt a smile tug at his lips, his thumb gently caressing her forehead again; "That right."

"You don't think it is?"

Daryl shrugged, not offering a verbal response, though his answer was a resounding yes and 'annoying' didn't quite convey his exact feelings over the whole thing.

The two of them were quiet for a moment, the only sound filling the air the soft scratching of Beth turning the page of her book. After a while, she spoke again; "Perch done?"

"Mhm. Finished up earlier."

"Thought it was supposed to be for watch?" she remarked, implying that shouldn't he be up there rather than down here with her, if that's what the purpose of the new structure was.

"s' raining. Isn't sheltered up there."

Another silence descended over them.

Beth turned another page; "You should box it up."

"What d'ya mean?"

She shrugged, eyes still focused on the page in front of her; "Put up barriers. Make a roof for shelter."

Daryl considered the suggestion for a second before his brow furrowed, as he starting to suspect what she was saying; "Y' mean, so folk can't see in?"

She was silent at first and Daryl thought he saw a smile tug at her lips.

"Only practical. Not just walkers we're looking out for, right? People can be threats too."

Daryl felt a smile tugging at his lips and he looked down at her, lowering one of his legs so that her position shifted and she leaned her head back to look up at him and he could now see the small grin on her face clearly. She quirked an eyebrow, her grin becoming an impish smile, and Daryl released an amused breath, shaking his head and leaning his head back against the wall, as his eyes went back to scanning the field, this time seeking and landing on the tree some distance away, where the perch was situated.

He didn't answer and she didn't push the issue further, turning her attention back to the book in her hand. The two of them sat there for a while, the silence comfortable and broken only by the sound of pages turning every now and again. Daryl could feel himself drifting off, contented and relaxed for the first time in days, his eyelids becoming heavy, when Beth spoke up again.

"You wanna train tomorrow? It's been a while."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Gotta make a run."

She leaned her head back, looking up at him with a questioning frown.

He glanced down at her and shrugged; "Gonna need more timbers."

Beth held his eyes, still looking confused for a second, before dawning understanding spread over her expression. She tilted her head to the side, questioningly, and then a slow smile spread across her features.

He nodded, his own lips quirking, as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Won't take long."


	2. The V-Word

"It bothers him."

"Think everyone kinda figured that."

"It's not funny, Maggie." Beth brushed her hair back from her face, glancing over at her sister from where she lay on her sleeping bag; "Can't get any privacy in this place."

"Oh, lighten up." Maggie grinned, nudging her with her foot, sitting with her knees bent on the sleeping bag next to her; "They just think it's cute, is all. Daryl all gooey eyed over a girl."

"Only got yourselves to blame when he blows up about it," Beth pointed out, fiddling with the edge of her sleeping bag, wishing her sister would say something a bit more supportive about the whole thing. Sure, it was all fun and games for them, but interrupting every private moment the two of them tried to have was starting to put the two of them on edge.

"Can you talk to them? Tell them to, I dunno, _knock_ or something before bursting into all the rooms?"

"Why don't you just put a scrunchie on the door?"

"I'm being serious," Beth glared at her, trying to keep the smile from her lips; "Alright for you, Glenn just keeps going."

Maggie laughed, shaking her head; "Oh, I get it. It's not Daryl that's frustrated, it's _you_."

Beth felt herself flushing red and averted her eyes.

She felt her sister's eyes on her, studying her for a second, before she surprised her with the brazenness of her next question; "Are you having sex?"

"Maggie!"

"What?" Maggie frowned, looking confused at her embarrassment; "We've talked about Glenn before."

"That's different." Beth shifted, looking down; "He wouldn't care."

"So, you are then?"

Beth gave her a dubious look; "Think if we were you woulda heard about it by now." She cast an irritated glance across the room, towards the other side of the Church sanctuary where some of the group were congregated.

Maggie grinned a little at the underlying annoyance in her tone, before she tilted her head to the side, and Beth recognised the look in her eyes; sister-mode suddenly taking over from the playful teasing just exhibited; "Just be careful."

Beth frowned, turning her head to look at her more fully, as she studied her, confused at what she had said; "I thought you were okay with it?"

Maggie gave her a slight smile, but her sisterly protectiveness was still evident in her eyes as she rolled them slightly; "I mean, be _careful._ Y'know." When Beth didn't answer, she shook her head, as if it were obvious; "As in, protection, Beth."

Beth looked down, finally getting what she was saying; "Oh. Right." She bit her lip, a smile tugging at the edges of them, because, for some reason, the idea of going further with him made her feel giddy with anticipation.

"You need some?" Maggie went on, before she reached over and grabbed her backpack, hauling it over and rummaging inside, despite Beth's feeble protests that she was fine. Maggie pulled out a box which Beth recognised from some weeks ago, from the run that she had gone on; the day she and Daryl had first kissed. She noted, curiously, that the box was open and wondered when and where her sister and Glenn had even managed to find the privacy to have sex, when she and Daryl could barely finish a kiss.

Maggie reached in, pulling out two condoms, and leaned over, holding them out to her; for all the world to see. Beth hurriedly snatched them from her hand, casting a quick glance in the direction of the others in the room, ensuring they hadn't seen the exchange.

Maggie snickered; "You're keen."

Beth shot her a look that only amused her sister further, snickers becoming chuckles, as Beth tucked the items into her own pack; "Thanks."

Maggie lay down on her sleeping bag, tucking a hand behind her head as she smiled, teasingly at her; "Enjoy."

Beth threw her rolled up sweater, her makeshift pillow, at her in return.

xxx

"You don't wanna check it out?"

Beth looked at him curiously as he walked back towards her, holding the knife in his hand by the blade, having just retrieved it from the trunk of the tree; "Nothin' worth scavengin'; already had a look with Rick a few weeks ago."

Beth lifted her head in a slight nod, indicating her understanding, as she glanced back over her shoulder in the direction of the little shack that had caught her attention. It was small, a simple squared structure, with nothing inside but a rickety old chair, a rake and a bunch of dried up old leaves all over the floorboards; everything of value that may have been stored within it now long gone.

"Here," he held the knife back out to her and stepped back, standing to the side of her.

Beth took the knife from him, holding it up, and lining with the target as he had taught her, biting her lip as she did so. Daryl felt a slight smile tug at his lips as he watched her; he enjoyed seeing her like this, the intense concentration she took on as she focused on what he was teaching her.

She continued this way for a second, before drawing the knife back slightly and flipping it forward; not as powerful as he would have liked but enough that the force managed to imbed the knife in the trunk of the tree, not too far down from the target he had set up. He was pleased by the result, knowing that she needed to build up the arm strength before she'd be able to land a hit like that, but he could see she was disappointed, evident by the slight drop of her shoulders as she looked at it.

Daryl squeezed her shoulder as he walked by her, going to retrieve the weapon. She still had that disappointed expression when he returned with it and was tempted to test if it was possible to kiss the expression away; but he held back, instead giving her a nudge; "You're doin' good."

"Think I prefer the crossbow."

"Better off learnin' this," Daryl stated, turning the knife in his hands; "Y' can't load the crossbow."

Beth nodded, knowing that what he said was true; "Guess I need to start doing lifts."

Daryl grinned; "Mhm. Guess so."

Beth titled her chin up at him, giving him that look that was becoming very common now. That coy little expression that came just before she kissed him. He still wasn't used to this yet, used to what they had become; it didn't seem like all that long ago they were all uncomfortable stares and averted glances. Now, though, there was always this intent behind her glances; always so clear to him what it was she wanted and what she was going to do.

Only, this time, it seemed he had read her wrong, because she lowered her eyes shyly, then lifted them with a look of expectation that made him frown and glance away. He lifted up the knife, turning it over in his hands, a little confused at the glance she had given him.

"You can kiss me first sometimes, y'know," Beth said, her tone teasing and drawing his attention back to her. She grinned at him, raising an eyebrow; "It's one of the perks."

Daryl eyed her for a second, before he glanced down at the knife again. He turned slightly, raising it up, and tossing it; the blade spinning and hitting the target dead on, right in the centre. He heard Beth give a little _'hmm. Show off'_ , under her breath, before she made to step by him, her intent to retrieve the weapon clear.

But, before she could take more than a couple of steps, Daryl slid his hand into the back of her hair, catching her by threading his fingers into the space between her scalp and the ponytail, and drew her back to him, bringing his lips down on hers as he turned her into him. He felt the small puff of air against his lips, a small noise of surprise escaping her as their lips met; but he didn't let it deter him, kissing her hungrily, his lips insistent against hers.

Payback for her flippant teasing.

He felt her struggle to keep up at first, evidently taken by surprise, but it didn't take long until she was returning the kiss with the same eagerness. Her hands reached up, one hand sliding up to the back of his hair, grasping and tugging, while her other gripped him at the shoulder of his jacket. She sighed against him, pushing herself up close, and he felt himself become warmer as their lips moved together, desperately and without reserve, in a way that they hadn't been able to before; their living situation making this sort of abandon impossible.

Daryl reached up, cupping her face in his hand, the other still holding tight to the back of her hair, and he heard a soft moan into his mouth that made his heart race and he gripped her tighter as his body reacted to the sound, bumping up closer to her, making her stumble backwards slightly. He felt one of her hands release him, the other still tight in his hair, as she reached behind her, backing up, and stopping when she found a tree and he pressed in close, pushing her up against it, grateful for the opportunity to brace them against something solid.

Beth gasped against his lips, reaching up and grasping him by the collar, pulling herself up slightly and pushing herself up against him, and he could feel himself becoming heady, could feel his control slipping as they moved against one another, his hands having left her face now and skimming her shoulders, her sides, her thighs as she bent one of her knees, allowing one of his legs to slip between hers. The position intimate and making her moan again into his mouth, keener now.

This was too far.

He broke the kiss, abruptly, his breathing ragged and his heart still racing as he leaned his forehead against hers. He heard Beth struggle to steady her own breathing too, as she steadied herself against him, her eyes dark and her expression hazy as she looked at him; her eyes dropping from his eyes, back down to his lips, clearly wanting to keep going.

They stood there for a moment, just the sound of their breathing filling the small space between them, before Beth gave him a shy smile.

"Hmm." She bit her lip, still smiling, leaning her face in closer to brush her nose against his, making him have to fight a smile of his own as he felt himself redden.

Daryl swallowed, drawing back slightly; "Shouldn't do this here," he said, reluctantly pulling himself back completely, disengaging their limbs from one another; "Walkers," he added, enough of an explanation.

Beth swallowed, nodding, looking down and brushing her hands over her clothes, smoothing them out, before she looked back up. Her brow furrowed slightly as she looked over his shoulder and then her head lifted up straight, as a slight smile played on her lips and Daryl could tell she was pleased with herself over something.

"What?"

Beth met his eyes and her smile widened and then she nodded at a point over his shoulder; "What about in there?"

Daryl frowned, before glancing over his shoulder at what she had indicated; the shack.

Daryl felt another smile tugging, as he eyed the little structure not too far from them, feeling himself impressed and amused at Beth's shamelessness as he turned back to her. She raised an eyebrow, expectantly, with a challenging grin on her face.

And, after a second, he smiled.

xxx

Beth gasped, lost in a haze of passion and lust, as hands grasped frantically and lips moved urgently against one another. They had started out slower, more calmly that where they had left off at the tree just outside, but it hadn't taken long for the pace to pick up and they were back at the point that Daryl had stopped them at.

The rough wood of the door scratched against the back of her head as Daryl pressed up against her but it only increased her excitement, as she found herself becoming overwhelmed by the passion with which he was kissing her, touching her. It was the first time he had ever kissed her like this, the first time he had allowed them to get so far, to lose themselves and she felt that yearning gripping her tight in her belly, felt herself longing for more and more.

She moaned into his mouth, no longer embarrassed by the sound when she did, and then his lips left hers and found her neck. She bit her lip, tilting her head to the side, as he began by dragging his bottom lip up the side, before pressing open mouth kisses against it, sucking and then dragging his teeth against the soft flesh there and another sound escaped her, wordlessly expressing her delight, and she heard him growl against her neck.

Beth reached up, grasping him by the shoulders and backing him up, the two of them stumbling slightly until they reached when she wished; the little wooden chair, and pushed him down onto it, coming with him and straddling his waist. The chair creaked and wobbled under their combined weight.

Even in the dimness of the room, the only light cast in being from a lone small window, she could see Daryl's eyes were darker; black bled out into blue as he looked up at her. He gripped her by the hips as she leaned in, claiming his lips with her own again, feeling bolder and completely unrestricted as she had never felt with anyone before.

She felt a hand grip her hip tighter, while the other strayed, sliding up her back, pulling her closer, before it gripped her by the hair again and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest and herself growing breathless and heady with the sensations of taste and touch, as she ground her hips against his. She felt his breath catch, his grip on her tightening in response to her movement.

The chair creaked again as she pushed in against him.

Beth pulled back, slightly, keeping her lips against his, the intensity slowing somewhat as she focused on what she was doing, as her hands released him and reached for the lapels of his jacket, for the zipper, and then hurriedly began tugging it down.

Daryl drew back, looking up at her.

Beth leaned back in, forehead against his, not answering the question she could see in his eyes, reaching up to push his jacket from his shoulders and she saw him hesitate for only a second, before he leaned forward from the back of the chair, and assisted her movements, shrugging himself out of it and letting it fall to the floor.

This was better. She could feel him now; now that there was only his shirt between them, and she took advantage of that by running her hands up his chest as she kissed him again, running them up to the bare skin of his neck, as he trailed his hands down her back and up to her sides, holding her tightly as his lips responded to hers. She bit down on his lip, as he had done to her before, remembered how she'd liked it when he did, and she felt him smile against her lips, and guessed he liked it too. And then she felt his hands run up and down her sides, and the dulling of the sensation due to the jacket she was wearing suddenly made the feeling seem inadequate, unsatisfying, and she quickly reached up to unbutton it and shrug out of it, letting it fall to the floor where his lay next to them.

She felt as if her body was on fire beneath his hands, as they skimmed up her waist, across her back, exploring her now that only the light fabric of her sweater separated them from her skin. She felt another noise escape her when his lips left hers, this time going to her throat, dragging up from the hollow and then pressing a kiss along the side, beneath her jaw, and she sighed shakily.

The chair creaked for a third time.

"Things gonna break," Daryl murmured against her neck, speaking for the first time since they'd come inside.

Beth nodded, gripping him tight by the shoulders, pulling him with her as she drew back, out of the seat, pulling backwards so that they lay on the floor, him on top of her, in the pile of dried up old leaves on the floorboards.

She felt Daryl exhale against her neck, almost a sigh; "Beth."

She bent her knee, felt him slip further into the space now between her legs, had to keep herself from making another sound when the pressure of his leg against her quelled that aching desire somewhat, somewhere inside her, only for a second though, and she hooked her leg around his as her lips found his again.

Daryl returned the kiss, hungrier than before, lost and caught up completely in the way they ground against one another, their lips moving together and their hands roaming over one another in a way that Beth had never experienced; her yearning so strong now, her body desperate for more.

Daryl's hand slipped from her waist, sliding down and up, pushing up her sweater and Beth moaned into his mouth when she felt it slide beneath the fabric, the rough skin of his hand rubbing up against her ribcage, and she ached up against him, up into his touch, feeling herself losing control as she frantically reached for the hem of his shirt.

She found it quickly, tugging it up, feeling the skin of his stomach against hers, and it was incredible and she felt her heart hammering as she slid her hands beneath his shirt, running her hands up and over the skin of his back.

Daryl broke the kiss abruptly.

The suddenness halted her and they lay there, attempting to catch their breath as they looked at one another. Daryl swallowed, closing his eyes, tilting his chin down slightly, and Beth thought she felt him relax somewhat when her hands slid from his back to his sides.

She bit her lip, sensing a strange and sudden change in the atmosphere within the room, as she tried to meet his eyes; "What is it?"

Daryl met her eyes, held them for a second, looking uncertain, before he gave her a small smile, shaking his head slightly; "Nothin'."

Beth frowned a little, knowing that he was dismissing something, that he was holding something back. She gave him a small smile, reaching up to touch the side his neck, caressing it gently; "You nervous?" she asked, her tone slightly teasing, trying to break the sudden tension that seemed to have fallen over them; "'s okay. I'll go easy on you," she grinned.

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head, giving her a slight smile; "I ain't nervous."

Beth grinned, glad that he seemed to have relaxed, and shrugged, taking the charade further; "Don't have to be anyway; it's not like I have anything to compare it to."

Her words had the opposite effect of what she had hoped.

Daryl's eyes met hers sharply; a furrow of his brow following only a few seconds later as he silently regarded her, seeming to think over what she had just said. He blinked, shaking his head slightly after a moment; "You…you ain't ever…"

Beth felt her stomach sink, suddenly wished with everything she had that she could take her words back. Daryl was looking at her carefully, hesitantly, and she reluctantly shook her head, confirming what it was he had asked her. He bit his lip, closing his eyes, his chin tilting downwards for a second, before he looked up, his eyes scanning the room they were in.

"Daryl?"

He looked down at her and then cleared his throat, pulling his hand from out under her sweater, resting it on the floorboards, and using it to brace himself so that he was no longer pressed so firmly against her; "Sorry. I…I thought you wanted to…"

Beth's eyes flicked between his and, after a second, she nodded, shyly; "I do."

Daryl looked down, looking lost in thought for a second, before he raised his eyes back to hers, suddenly appearing cautious, reserved. He pursed his lips together, before clearing his throat; "We should get back."

Beth lowered her eyes, feeling disappointment and rejection hit her hard; wondered how things could go from wonderful to terrible so fast and cursed her own stupid mouth for what she had said. She felt Daryl begin to rise, pushing himself off of her, and then he hesitated, making her raise her eyes back to his.

He was looking at her carefully still, his expression still cautious, but then he gave her that small smile that she loved and he leaned down, kissing her softly and slowly, without the same passion as before, but the affection and the warmth that she had become accustomed to over the past two weeks was still there. Beth bit her bottom lip when he drew back and he looked at her for a second, before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and the movements were both reassuring and confusing to her.

He rolled off of her, sitting up and pulling her up into a seating position as well, before getting to his feet and holding his hand down to her. Beth eyed it, taking it, and allowed him to pull her to her feet, before he reached down, picking up their jackets from the group and held hers out to her.

Beth looked at him hesitantly, not sure if she should be feeling rejected or not, his tender actions after his initial shock and his touch as he gently slid his hand over her back, guiding her from the building, puzzling her.

They walked along in silence for a while, heading back in the direction of the Church, and Beth stopped after a while, making him stop alongside her. She looked up at him with a frown and he returned her look, his own expression giving nothing away. She pursed her lips together, glancing forward in the direction they had been going, before back at him and she shrugged; "Still got time before it gets dark."

Daryl looked hesitant, eyeing her carefully; "Time for what?"

Beth shrugged; "Training."

She saw him visibly relax at the word, as he looked by her, in the direction of the Church, then around the clearing, before back at her. He swallowed and then nodded, before he reached out, taking her gently by the arm and guided her over to a spot close by, before reaching into the back pocket of his pants and pulling out his bandana.

"Daryl."

He met her eyes and she only looked at him, confused at his behaviour, how he had pulled away before compared to his gentleness with her now. He gave her a small smile, leaning in and kissing her, gently, drawing back when she began to respond. He held up the bandana; "Gonna set this up."

And then he walked away, over towards a nearby tree, leaving her standing there bewildered, uncertain and unsatisfied.


	3. The Peach Schnapps v Moonshine Debacle

Daryl tried not to think about it.

Tried not to think about Beth wrapped all around him, touching him, kissing him and driving him wild as he beat the nail into the timber with the hammer, echoes of it sounding throughout the field.

He tried not to think about how she had never been with a man before, how she was still a virgin and how he had almost taken that from her without even knowing. Knew that was where things were heading; that they had very nearly crossed that line.

And he tried not to think about those damn scars that riddled his back that she had touched so innocently, how it had stopped them and how he'd need to come clean about them sooner or later, now that things had quickly progressed to this. That, very soon, they would find themselves in a position where she would find herself facing them and wondering, probably already knowing, how they had happened.

The more he thought about it, the more he considered everything that had happened, the more he realised how far in over his head he was with all of this. How he had no clue how to deal with any of it; how he really had no idea what he was doing here.

Beth, on the other hand, was a natural. It was astonishing that she was so inexperienced; he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. How she had never been with anyone and yet had seemed to know exactly what to do, how to move and where to touch, and how to make him want more and more.

She was incredible.

And he wanted that; he wanted her. He had never yearned for anything or anyone the way he did for her. He didn't know what he was doing but he did know that; he wanted more, more of her, that side of her.

But not like that.

Not in some grubby little shack in the middle of the woods, with the threat of walkers bursting in on them hanging over their heads. It couldn't be like that. Not for her first time; not for theirs. They could do better.

If there was only one thing he knew for certain that he could get right in this relationship, it was this; he would do right by this girl.

Daryl released his hold on the board as he drew back, ensuring the structure was secure before he made his way to another, lifting it and returning, carrying on with the task at hand. Keeping busy. Not thinking.

Night was starting to fall, the sun low in the sky and casting a light directly over him when a stone bounced up onto the surface of the platform he stood on, colliding gently with the boards and planks of woods that he had gathered at his feet. Daryl felt a smile tugging at his lips when he noticed it, the clink, clank of the stone indicating the new arrival; and he knew before he walked over, glancing over the edge of the perch who he'd see.

Beth smiled up at him from the ground, lifting her hand to shield her eyes as he leaned over to greet her; "Hi."

Daryl nodded at her; "Hey."

She looked hesitant for a moment and Daryl realised she'd gotten that look more than once since they'd returned from the woods the previous day; that her confidence had been shaken somewhat by what had happened and he cursed himself for being so bad at this, for having no idea what he needed to say to reassure her that it was fine; that they were fine. That nothing had changed.

"You've been out here a while," she remarked, after a second, tilting her head; "Missed dinner."

He shrugged; "Ain't hungry."

Her eyes lowered for a second, before she bit her lip; "You sure?" She lifted her hand and, for the first time, he noticed the little container she was holding; "I made bread this morning."

Daryl felt a smile tug at his lips, the thoughtfulness of the gesture simple but still more than what he'd ever had from most people before in his life, and he realised that he liked this. He liked her doing stuff like this.

"Thanks."

Beth smiled back at him, warmly, before she took a step back and tossed the box up to him, not enough momentum behind the throw to carry it far so he had to bend down to catch it. He held the box as he settled into a crouch on the edge of the platform, relaxing his elbow over his knee as he glanced inside at what she had brought. Inside, a larger than usual sized potion of bread was inside, along with a can of peaches.

He bit his lip, turning his attention back to her; "Where's Ass Kicker?"

"With Rick."

"Thought he had a run?"

"Been back for hours. It's getting late."

Daryl glanced away from her, out at the horizon, noticed the sun even lower than before, the darkness slowly creeping over the length of the field.

"You got much still to do?"

He glanced back down at her, noticed the way her eyes curiously took in the structure behind him; the little enclosure he had set about building that morning, after her hinting at the possibility of it just a few days before.

He shrugged; "Shouldn't take long." He glanced back at it; the back and the two sides already taking up good shape. Another couple of days like this and it should be well on its way; "Pretty small, though. Might have t' make the platform bigger."

Beth nodded, her eyes lowering slightly to the trunk of the tree, as she seemed to think on something for a moment. He saw her draw in a breath, before tilting her chin up, meeting his eyes and he recognised that conviction in her eyes that never failed to make him melt; "Can I come up? Feel like we're recreating the balcony scene here or something."

Daryl grinned down at her, saw the way her expression relaxed somewhat when he did, and nodded, pushing himself upright and walking over to where he had bundled up the rope, keeping it out of the way as he worked throughout the day. He picked it up, grabbing and giving it a sharp tug to ensure it was still tied up tight, before he walked over to the edge.

He jerked his head at her and she stepped back, understanding the indication, before he tossed the rope down to her.

She braced her feet against the trunk as she began the climb up, while he settled back down into a crouched position, watching her until she was close enough for him to reach out and grasp her by the arm, his hand easily surrounding the width of her bicep, as he helped pull her up the rest of the way and up onto the platform beside him.

He noted the slight apprehension in her eyes now, as she stood in front of him, her eyes flicking between his, as if trying to get a read on him. Daryl swallowed, still uncertain as to how to approach this, how to make her see that it was all okay. He slid the hand that still held her arm up to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before sliding it up further to caress her neck gently.

He found this a bit easier, was getting more used to this side of things, the physical stuff; to touching her, knowing she wanted him to, to kissing her, and he hoped that would be enough. That she didn't need words because he was no good with them; he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

Her eyes softened as his fingers brushed against her neck, her apprehension seeming to ease slightly, and he leaned in, kissing her softly, and felt and liked the way her hand reached up to cover his, squeezing it tight, as he cupped her cheek.

He drew back, keeping close, looking at her and she met his eyes and he saw the last of her apprehension drain away. But he could see there was still something there, still an uncertainty and a question in her mind, but, for now, she seemed to let it slide as she gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes, coyly, before dropping her hand from his.

Daryl stepped by her, giving her a slight smile as he did so, moving back to the board he had been working on before she had interrupted him; lifting it and lining it up, preparing to carry on with what he had been doing as he lifted the hammer from where he had dropped it.

"Need any help?"

Daryl glanced over at Beth, where she stood a couple of feet away, arms crossed as she regarded him. Daryl reached up, removing the two nails he was holding between his teeth, shaking his head; "Nah. I got it."

Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't ya bring a book or somethin'?"

He saw her smile a little at that, at his indication that he figured she would want to just hang out while he worked, and then she shrugged and reached into her back pocket, pulling over the little journal that he had seen he carrying around in the past. Something he hadn't seen her with in a while.

She settled herself down on the platform, tugging out the pencil that was tucked into the binding. After a second she looked up, noticed him watching her and frowned; "What?"

"Just wonderin' how much crap you've got written 'bout me in there."

A slow smile spread across her face and she shrugged, bending her knee and leaning the little book on it, her smile turning mischievous as she turned her attention back to it; "Wouldn't you like to know."

He felt a smile tug at his lips, before he turned and carried on with boxing up the perch.

xxx

It was dark by the time Daryl had stopped working on the perch.

Beth was still confused by his behaviour, still unable to reconcile his apparent rejection the day before with the tender sweetness with which he was treating her with now. He had become more tactile, that she had noticed; had seemed to feel more comfortable initiating more affectionate contact with her that he had before, no longer waiting for her to do so, now that they had broken down some of those barriers in the shack.

She supposed it would be silly of him if he were to be frightened to touch her now, after the way they had been with one another then.

It stayed with her, made her feel warmer as she remembered all of it; the quiet growls and his quickened breathing as he had ground against her, towards the end, when his control was almost gone, the way he had breathed her name into her neck before he touched her, his hands skimming the skin of her side, moving upwards.

She swallowed, pushing away the thought of it, because it would do her no good to get herself hot and bothered over the whole thing now, not when every touch and kiss he had given her since, while tender and affectionate, was laced with such frustrating restraint that was driving her crazy. She didn't want him holding back. She didn't want him acting so damned _controlled_ over everything.

She wanted him the way he was the day before; passionate and uninhibited.

She was almost embarrassed at the thought; embarrassed that she wanted him like this, when before she would never have ever _thought_ something like that about someone else, never mind craved it like she did now.

Daryl took a drink from the water bottle he had, holding it out to her and dropping it back to the platform when she rejected the offer, before he drew in a breath and settled himself down on the platform, his back against the half-finished boarding he had been working on.

"Had enough?"

Daryl shrugged; "Too dark t' keep goin'."

Beth nodded, glancing out over the field; she had long since put away the journal she had been writing in, the lack of light making it impossible to carry on.

When she looked back Daryl was watching her, his face illuminated in the moonlight, and she could see he was considering something, thinking deeply, and then he lowered his eyes and she wondered if what had happened the day before was weighing on his mind too. She figured it must be, that he had probably been just as affected by it as she had been, this new step they had taken.

She swallowed, before pushing herself onto her knees and shuffling over to him. He raised his eyes, watching as she approached, giving her a slight smile when she reached him, stopping in front of him, right in front of his knees. She raised an eyebrow, glancing down at them, and he smiled, understanding what she meant, and separated them, allowing her to shuffle in closer. She turned herself when she got up closer, settling herself back against his chest.

His arms came loosely around her, one hand resting on her arm and the other against her waist, and she noticed the relaxedness of his response to this now, compared to how he had been the first time she had done this. How his thumb unconsciously stroked the crease at her elbow as he exhaled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the side of her head, before he leaned his head back against the tree.

Beth bit her lip, unable to stop her concerns about what had happened the day before coming back to the forefront of her mind, despite how good it felt to be like this; how reassuring it was that he was holding her, seemingly still content to just be with her.

She needed to know what had went wrong.

She drew in a breath, speaking after a moment, hoping her nervousness wasn't obvious in her voice.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

She felt the change in his posture, felt the slight tensing of him against her back, and the way his thumb stopped its gentle caress against her elbow. But he didn't respond in any other way; just went still.

After a moment, she turned, meeting his eyes.

He held her look for a moment, seeming to think about it, before he shook his head slightly; "No."

She gave him a dubious look, unable to accept that as the truth; "Then why didn't you want to?"

His lips twitched for a second, and then he raised an eyebrow; "Y' think I didn't want to?"

His cryptic response frustrated her and she rolled her eyes, turning away, eyes going downwards as she went quiet for a second; "Don't know what you were thinking."

She heard him sigh, drawing an arm back from the embrace, his hand resting on the side of her arm.

"Beth."

She bit her lip, turning her head slightly, glancing at him out the corner of her eye.

"It ain't that I don't want to. Ain't that you're a virgin neither."

Beth turned a little more, eyeing him, considering his words, and could tell from the way he met her eyes easily, without any hesitation or uncertainty that what he was saying was the truth. But that only confused her all the more; "What then?"

Daryl looked uncomfortable now; only held her eyes for a second more before he dropped them to his hand and he swallowed, looking uncertain and thoughtful, the same look he got when he was struggling with something. She recognised it from conversations they'd had before, the difficult ones, when she had wanted to know what he was feeling, what he was thinking; and he seemed unable to put them into words.

He cleared his throat, raising his eyes; "'member your first drink?"

Beth frowned, nodding slightly; "Moonshine."

"'fore that."

Beth frowned, because there wasn't a first drink before that, but then she remembered the country club. And the dots started lining up, as she nodded slightly, starting to see where he was going; "Peach schnapps."

The beverage he'd deemed unacceptable as her first drink.

He jerked his chin in acknowledgement; "Right." He seemed to want to leave it at that, to just let it lie and allow her to figure out what he was trying to say herself, but when she didn't respond he swallowed, looking down again.

"Just, uh…just seems like…," he shrugged, looking even more uncomfortable than he did before; "It oughta be…I dunno…special or something." He looked embarrassed now, _really_ embarrassed, and Beth had the fight to stop herself from being amused at his obvious discomfort. He cleared his throat, looking out over the field; "Some sappy shit like that."

Beth couldn't stop the small puff of air leave her lips, the amusement she felt too great, and she was relieved when Daryl met her eyes and only gave her a slight eye roll in response, his own lips quirking.

Beth bit her lip, before leaning in closer to him with a smile, not at all embarrassed by what he was trying to say and what it meant; "Daryl, it will be special. I'll be with you."

Daryl met her eyes, still looking embarrassed, but after a second his eyes softened at her words, and he seemed to relax slightly, the way she opened up to him making him feel more at ease about the way he had tried to do with her. And then he gave her a slight smile and she returned it with one of her own before she leaned in, kissing him softly, slow and deep.

She touched her forehead to his when she drew back, still smiling. She raised an eyebrow at him; "How's that for 'sappy shit'?"

He gave a little 'hmm' and a smile and then he shrugged, making her laugh, and then she kissed him again; finally feeling at ease about what had happened and knowing now that it was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, unable to help wondering how long she was going to have to wait for this 'special' that he spoke of to come along.


	4. Band of Brothers

"I think whoever lived here before us had a very serious peach-loving problem."

Daryl glanced over at Beth as she picked her way through the slim pickings within the cupboard of the kitchen, which consisted mostly of crackers, potato chips and a handful of cans of peaches; only a few left now from the seemingly endless number of them they had come across when they had first taken the Church some weeks before.

Beth plucked out one of the cans and raised an eyebrow at him; "Guess it could've been worse though."

"Coulda been dog food."

Beth cast him a grossed-out look that made a smile tug at his lips.

It had been a few days since they had had their talk up on the perch, when they had agreed in not so many words that they needed to slow things down a bit, and he was glad for it because, although he couldn't deny that he enjoyed what they had been doing, the whole relationship thing was still a bit overwhelming to him. And the chance to take a step back and just enjoy her, and them, again without the sexual implications hanging over their heads was a welcome and agreeable change to the intensity of their recent interactions.

Beth walked past him, looking for the tin opener, smiling when he handed it to her as she stepped in front of him; "You want some?"

"Nah. Sick of 'em."

"Prefer to starve?"

"Mhm."

She nudged him in the stomach, mock disapprovingly, as she made to open them; "Your loss. Just have to give them to Judy."

Daryl felt another smile tug and he reached up a hand to rest on her shoulder, his thumb close enough to stroke her neck gently, making her eyes lift to his. She gave him a teasing smile, pausing in her task, and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, quirking her eyebrows at him as she drew back.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, before it was pushed open and Glenn popped his head around the door; "Hey, guys."

"Hi." Beth smiled at him, greeting him warmly, while Daryl jerked his head in a nod.

"Heading out on that run, if you're interested, man?"

"Right. Give me a minute."

Glenn nodded, before making his retreat, closing the door behind himself again.

Beth raised her eyes to his as she leaned past him to place the lid of the can on the counter. Daryl squeezed her shoulder; "Y' need anythin'?"

"Where you going?"

"Dunno. Rick wants t' track down some more cars, maybe a bus or a people carrier or somethin'; need some beams t' reinforce the fences." He glanced at the less-than-impressively-stocked cupboard she had just raided; "Food."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," Beth said, before plopping one of the peach slices into her mouth.

He shrugged; "If y' need somethin' I'll get it."

Beth met his eyes, a warm smile coming to her lips, before she shook her head, stepping closer; "I'm fine." And then she leaned up, kissing him again, longer this time.

Daryl reached up, his hand cupping her cheek as they drew apart and she beamed up at him, making him smile and lower his eyes slightly, before he tilted his chin upwards and drew her closer to press a kiss to her forehead; "Won't be long."

Beth smiled and nodded, as he stepped around her and made his way out of the room.

xxx

The new playful casualness that he and Beth had adopted between them was both pleasing and reassuring; because, it made him realise he wasn't quite as bad at this as he thought he would be. Beth seemed pretty happy, now that their earlier misunderstanding had been cleared up, and, really, that was all that mattered to him. He figured if she was content that he must be doing something right.

Things were good. This was working.

He couldn't help but feel a little pride over that; couldn't help but feel a little pleased that he was managing to figure it out so far.

Although the wind was quickly knocked out of his sails almost immediately after his musing on the fact, as, while they had been in the first store of the run, Glenn had dropped a bit of an unexpected bomb on him.

"Y' know it's Beth's birthday next week, right?"

He didn't.

He didn't even know how Glenn knew, as he had assumed they had stopped marking days by now.

Although he supposed he should have realised, as Hershel and Maggie had made a big deal about it the year before, back when she had turned eighteen. He figured it was around about this time, not too long after Christmas, although they hadn't celebrated the holidays the year before in the prison.

This was an awkward situation. He'd never celebrated _anyone's_ birthday before, let alone with someone with whom he was in a relationship with, and he really had no idea what he ought to do. He knew some stuff, of course; he'd known guys who'd get their women jewellery and flowers and all that shit. He wondered if he should try and guide the group he was on the run with in the direction of a jewellery store or something but just the idea of it made him cringe.

He would rather face a herd of walkers.

And he could only imagine the delight Glenn would find in a situation like that.

He wondered what Beth expected, what she would want. He figured she liked books; knew she had thought a book was a worthy present to give, after what she had left for him at Christmas the month before. But, that was more sentimental than an object of desire; he didn't think she would have gotten him just any old book. And he wasn't sure what kind would be appreciated. Some sappy love story?

He didn't really want to give her something like that either. Didn't seem right. And he'd already given her a weapon and there wasn't really anything else he could think to give her that would be useful. A gun, maybe? But he didn't think she'd appreciate that; although practical, he still had a feeling she wasn't all that comfortable wielding one ever since they had been attacked in the woods some weeks before.

But, other than those things, he was stumped. He had no idea what a woman would want and he wasn't going to walk into the Church carrying a bunch of flowers or something. Just the idea made him feel hot under the collar, knowing the amusement the rest of the group would feel and, probably, express if he were to do that. He wondered if he should ask Rick, see if he had any advice, but it wasn't really something they spoke about; even though the other man knew about his relationship with Beth and had seen them together, accidentally, the two of them had never actually addressed it in conversation.

"Hold up." Rick's voice interrupted his thoughts, as the other man nodded up ahead.

Just off to the right was a car dealership, a rather large one; though in pretty bad shape, due to a small aircraft having crashed into the roof and side of it. Daryl glanced over at Rick and nodded, veering the direction of the car they were in off towards it, pulling up in the parking lot in front of it only a few minutes later.

Along with Rick and Glenn, Tyreese and Michonne had also accompanied them, all of them aware that a multi-stop run posed greater risks than their usual excursions out of the Church and that more people would be necessary in order for them to be able to drive back the vehicles they had planned on picking up on the return journey.

"Just round up anythin' you guys think we could use. First aid kits, check the offices, bust the vending machines," Rick said, as the five of them exited the vehicle, Rick going into the trunk to lift out the can of gas they had brought with them, before they began making their way into the building; "Me and Daryl 'll head through the back, try and find a people carrier or somethin'."

They split; he and Rick heading through towards the back of the building as they entered the damaged structure. There were a number of various bricks, beams and items from the offices above lying scattered about the floor, some of them having come through the fallen ceiling that appeared to have caved in when the aircraft had hit.

Daryl grabbed at a box of cigarettes he noticed lying on one of the desks they passed, flicking it open and pleased to see it still half full, before shoving it into his back pocket.

They carefully climbed their way over the fallen beams, sidestepping the fallen filing cabinets and trash cans and various pieces of paper that littered the floor. Daryl tugged the flashlight from his pocket as they stepped further into the building, into the darker areas, switching it on and holding it up as they climbed over some more beams. The doorway to the next room had caved in under the weight of the fallen beams and office furniture from the floor above, a fallen and splintered and broken desk blocking the entrance, which Daryl hauled at so that they could climb over and enter the next room.

They carried on like that for some time, dodging various bashed up items and rooms, until they finally reached the showroom that contained only a sparse number of vehicles, many others apparently having the same idea and had already come to raid the building for cars and the like after the turn.

Daryl settled first on one of the cars close to the exit, spent some time filling it up with some of the gas from the carrier they had brought in with them, and then leaving the hotwiring of it until later on when they planned on leaving, and set off to find Rick, who had carried on while he had been kept busy with their first choice of automobile.

A quick search led him to a larger car where Rick was stood. It was a nine seater that suited their needs nicely. Convenient, as it appeared to be the only one in the room that had more than five seats. He and Rick poked and prodded about at it for a few minutes, in the driver's seat and under the hood, though both knew that it was the best they were going to find.

Daryl leant back against one of the other cars, some distance away, lighting up a cigarette as Rick filled up the tank with the remainder of the gas they had brought in with them.

Rick glanced over at him; "Haven't seen much of ya lately." There was a smile playing on the other man's lips as Daryl glanced over at him.

He shrugged; "Been busy. Wanna get that perch done 'fore the weather turns."

"Thought y' said it was already done?"

He had said that. Almost a week or so ago now, back before Beth had suggested he box the thing up. He had known why, had known what she really meant, even if she had cited the weather and potential human threats as the reason. It was for them. And, really, the suggestion had been brilliant; there was no chance of any of the group bursting in on any private moments or conversations between them, then, if they had to climb more than fifteen feet up a rope to get to them first.

He guessed he ought to find a ladder for it, make it easier getting up and down from the platform; he had noticed the way Beth had struggled a bit using only the rope to get up the other day.

Daryl could see the teasing glint in Rick's eye, had an idea of what he was implying, that he knew exactly what he and Beth were up to, but he didn't take the bait, taking a long draw from the cigarette before answering; "Makes sense t' box it up. Rain and all."

"Nothing to do with the girl you've been trying to hide from us." Glenn's voice sounded from above them, and he and Rick turned their attention upwards. Glenn was standing there, looking down at them from the upper floor, standing at the edge of where the ceiling had caved it from, the jagged edge stretching to just a few metres above from where Daryl stood and coming over the car and area where Rick stood.

"Ain't hidin' nothin'."

Rick grinned, turning his attention back to the task at hand, unable to see Glenn properly from where he was standing beneath him, while the other man went on, his tone light and bantering.

"Can give you a few tips y'know. Those Greene girls, they'd drive a man crazy."

"Think I'll pass."

"Got her birthday sorted out?"

"Only heard about it a couple of hours ago."

Rick raised his head, a teasing smile on his face now; "Big deal that. I'd be looking at flowers, chocolates-"

"Moonlit walks. Candlelit dinners for two," Glenn added, his own grin wide as he settled himself to sit down on the edge of the ledge where he was standing; "You should learn some tunes, sing to her. I hear girls are into that and Beth likes music, right?"

Daryl glared up at him, breathing smoke out of his nose after another drag, not responding to either of them, but he could feel a smile tugging at the sides of his lips because, for the first time, he realised that he didn't really mind. Didn't care that everyone knew; didn't care that they knew what he and Beth were to each other. Even if he did make a mental vow to pay them back for their joint attempt at teasing him over it.

Rick drew back after a while, once the remainder of the gas had been poured in and tossed the empty carrier into the backseat of the car, giving him a nod. Daryl took a long drag of the cigarette he was holding, preparing to step forward to begin hotwiring the car, when a loud crack drew his attention upwards.

Both he and Rick looked up as Glenn scrambled to his feet, stumbling a few steps back just in time to prevent himself from crashing from his position above them down to their floor, as a small amount of the ceiling cracked and crashed to the ground, landing precariously close to them; the majority of the rubble landing in the area between them.

Daryl cringed as the loud echoes of the collisions sounded throughout the showroom.

"Everyone okay?" Glenn's voice sounded from above them.

Rick called back the affirmative, suggesting he stay back and avoid putting more weight on the edge, as Daryl dropped his cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with his foot as he made his way over the rubble to the car that Rick had been working on.

Meanwhile, Michonne and Tyreese hurried into the room, weapons up, having been drawn in by the crash just moments before. Daryl heard Rick explain what had happened, as he forced open the passenger door and crawled in, setting to work on the wires.

A few seconds later, two gunshots fired and he quickly leaned out, as the other three in the room turned their gazes upwards, Rick's voice yelling out; "Glenn?"

"Got a bit of a walker situation up here!"

Daryl started to push himself out, sensing the restrained urgency in the other man's voice, but Michonne held up a hand, hurrying by him; "I got it." She didn't stop when she addressed him, making her way from the room with Tyreese hot on her heels, both heading for the staircase that would lead them up to the first floor.

Rick indicated at him to keep going, to be quick, and Daryl quickly crawled back into the vehicle, hurriedly popping open the plastic beneath the steering wheel. He made fast work of finding the wiring, hauling them from where they were gathered, and preparing to set them up.

As he went on, he heard the sounds of another gunshot firing, the distinctive sound of Michonne's katana cutting through walkers' bodies, the yells of the three of them up there.

A second later he jumped, the loud crashing sound of something falling onto the top of the car he was in startling him and, before he had time to make sense of what it was, Rick had drawn his gun and fired; and the blood that spilled down the front of the windscreen made it very apparent what it was that had fallen down from the floor above.

A second walker fell.

A third.

"Daryl!"

Daryl easily sensed the urgency in Rick's voice, the unspoken plea, as gunshots fired on both the ground and the first floors; the number of walkers being put down making it very clear that they were in real danger here. That time was a luxury they didn't have.

A fourth walker fell. And, then, a loud crack from above was heard again. He heard the scuffling of Rick with a walker nearby before the other man's voice sounded out again, more urgent than before:

"Daryl! Get out of there!"

Daryl quickly wrapped the two wires he needed, the car springing to life when he did so, and he tucked them back into the plastic, as the sounds of yelling, of gunshots and of walkers being slain still filled the room alongside the roar of the engine.

Daryl braced himself against the passenger seat and pushed himself backwards and out of the vehicle, as another crack from above was heard.

"Heads up!"

Daryl had time to glance up, briefly, only just catching sight of the large crack that suddenly spread across the ceiling above and then the structure plummeted downwards. He barely had time to fling an arm over his head as he dived back into the vehicle he had just exited, catching sight of a glass cabinet coming down with the rubble, before they struck him. And a searing pain shot across his back and side as the weight forced him down, hearing Rick's voice call his name once again before his head struck the dashboard.

The world went black.


	5. The Incredible-but-Terrifying Paradox

Daryl blinked.

It took him a second to take in his surroundings, to figure out where he was; lying on his front, on the floor of the office, a blanket draped over his waist and someone's legs bent in front of him. He raised his eyes further, taking in the sight of Beth sitting across from him, back against the wall, head titled to the side awkwardly, eyes closed in sleep.

He frowned, for a moment completely at a loss as to how he had gotten there, and he braced his hand against the floor and began to push himself up; but he halted, groaning, as he was suddenly overcome with agony when a white hot flash of pain shot across his lower back and side. He caught his breath, hissing as he dropped back to the ground; tried to breathe through the pain.

"Daryl?"

He heard Beth's apprehensive voice close to him, caught glimpse of her concerned expression as she tentatively touched his shoulder, leaning down to look at him.

Daryl closed his eyes, not wanting her to see the pain in his expression, as he waited it out; and, as he did, everything that had happened suddenly flooded back to him in flashes. The ceiling collapsing as he had dived back into the car; the pain; the darkness; coming to inside the car, the vehicle damaged and crushed beneath the weight of the ceiling.

He remembered hearing the gunshots from up above before Rick had appeared behind him, outside the car; leaning in and calling his name. He had grunted, the pain seeming to have numbed somewhat since he had passed out; but it returned full force when Rick had grabbed him by the shoulders and started hauling him out.

He didn't remember much of what happened next, how they got out or how they had ended up back at the Church; the next thing he remembered was his arms looped across Rick and Glenn's shoulders and being part carried and part dragged into the office, remembered seeing Carol's face, Maggie's, Sasha's. Rick was yelling at them to find Bob, as Maggie swiped at and cleared the desk for them to lay him down on; stomach first.

He'd felt someone tug up the bottom of his shirt, exposing the bottom of his back; had heard Carol saying something to Rick, something about needing to get it out. They had needed to operate or something and he realised that whatever it was, it was bad, before suddenly the room was cleared and there was only him and Rick and Glenn still in there.

Rick had made to leave, Daryl wasn't sure where he was going; but he had grabbed him by the arm, ignoring the pain for second; "I don't want her in here."

Daryl couldn't remember why. Couldn't remember what made him say it for a minute; but then he realised, yes, that was right. He didn't want her seeing him like this.

Daryl swallowed, the pain he had felt subsiding somewhat, and he slowly opened his eyes and met Beth's worried ones; her face close to his. Her eyes flicked between his for a second, scanned his face, her anxiety palpable and he forced a slight nod at her in acknowledgement; "Greene."

His voice sounded scratchy to his ears, hoarse, but it made her eyes light up a little and she gave him a small smile, though it seemed almost sad and she swallowed before speaking; "Hi." Her voice was shaky and Daryl felt terrible for it; for making her worry like this.

Despite the snippets that he could remember, he was still confused, still uncertain as to what had happened. His eyes scanned the area around him, couldn't see anything except a bunch of blankets that had been settled on the floor for him to lie on.

And Beth. Beth was there with him.

He raised his eyes back to hers and he felt her hand squeeze very lightly, tentatively where it rested on his shoulder; felt her thumb move back and forth carefully against him in a gentle stroke; "How do you feel?" Her voice was quiet, as if she was worried just the sound of her voice would hurt.

"Like shit."

He felt her hand leave his shoulder, felt it against his cheek, and she leaned in closer, lying down on the blanket next to him; her movements still so careful, still tentative, her body not touching his. Her voice was quiet when she spoke again; "Rick and Michonne went on a run; they're gonna get some more pains meds. Bob…he stitched you up." She hesitated, looking down thoughtfully for a second, before lifting her eyes back to his; "Do you remember what happened?"

"Mmm. Bits of it."

Beth nodded, lowering her eyes. She bit her lip, before she went on; "Ceiling came down, you were in the car. Rick said you jumped back in; said it was a good thing you did." She looked hesitant, her eyes still lowered, and Daryl could tell she was upset and wanted to touch her, didn't want her hurting over him, but he knew if he moved the pain would overwhelm him again and he didn't want her to see that.

"They brought you back here. Your legs are messed up a bit; there was a cabinet up there. It smashed, so there was a lot of glass and it cut you up. But, they're okay. They're bruised up too but not broken or anything; the car took the brunt of it."

Daryl nodded slightly, figuring Rick had told her all of this; hoping that he had, because he didn't want to think that the other man had ignored his wishes and had actually allowed her to come into the room and watch all of this.

"Um…the glass, though," she swallowed, lifting her eyes to his; "A bit of it broke off, got you in the back. It was pretty bad; Bob had to get it out…It went deep."

Daryl figured that explained the agony he was in, despite having been mostly sheltered by the car. He tentatively tried to move his legs; felt relief come over him when he felt them cooperate, albeit painfully. He grunted and kept them still, wondered how long he had been there and Beth, as if reading his mind, went on;

"You've been out since you got back last night." She glanced at the window; "Think it's morning now, though."

Daryl chewed his lip for a second.

Beth twisted, looking over her shoulder, before back at him; "Do you want some water?"

Daryl shook his head; "m good."

"You should drink something," she said, her voice not as quiet as before, gentleness warring with insistence now, as she rolled over and pushed herself up.

"Don't want ya fussin'."

Beth looked at him sharply, frowning at first, and Daryl thought she looked a little annoyed, before her expression softened and she raised an eyebrow; "Tough."

Daryl watched her as she pushed herself to her feet, walking over to the desk and lifting up a canteen of water that was resting there, pouring it into one of the mugs nearby. He felt a slight smile play on his lips, unsure why the thought of her doing this made him feel warmer, made his feelings for her swell up inside and made him want to tug her close and hold her and be thankful to her, just for being there.

He watched as she walked back, lowering herself to sit cross legged in front of him. She placed the mug on the floor in front of his face.

Daryl eyed it, before lifting his eyes to hers; "I ain't a dog."

A small and quiet bubble of laughter escaped her, and the sound was good to hear amongst the weight of their current situation. She shook her head, reaching into her pocket and plucking a straw seemingly out of nowhere, dropping it into the water; "Figured you wouldn't be up to sitting up right away." She held the end of it out towards his lips.

Daryl drew in a breath as he pushed himself up slightly; tried to ignore the pain that shot through him, pretend it wasn't there; "Where'd y' get that?"

"The straw? It's Judy's. She won't mind."

Daryl took it in his mouth, drinking slowly, not wanting to risk choking and setting off another cough. He drew back and cautiously settled himself so he was leaning on his arms, more upright than before, rather than down against his chest.

Beth was eyeing him, studying him, seeming to scan for any sign of pain or weakness. After a moment she smiled, seeming satisfied and she leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to his temple, before drawing back only a little, keeping her face close; "Bob wanted to check you over when you woke up."

"Hm."

Beth reached up, touching his cheek with a smile; "Gonna go and get him."

"'kay."

She leaned in, touching her lips to his, sweetly, just for a second; enough to make him wish she would stay around a little longer, before she pulled back and got to her feet, heading for the door.

xxx

Beth carried on in similar fashion for days and he liked it; at first, at least.

She was gentle and insistent and fussing and there; and he enjoyed it, even if it did make him slightly uncomfortable, the idea that she was seeing him like this and that he was being weak, vulnerable with her. It wasn't something he was used to, he had never had this before; someone who cared so damn much. Someone who wanted to make him feel better.

She would fuss over him when he moved; bring food and insist he eat every last bit of it; glare disapprovingly whenever he lit up a smoke; touch his arm, his cheek, his neck and place these little kisses on his face, his head or his shoulder just for nothing, for no reason at all other than that she wanted to.

But the novelty wore off after the first three days.

He appreciated how much she wanted to help him but he was starting to find the concern and how much she cared for him overwhelming; how when it hurt whenever he moved seemed to hurt her right along with him, how she was adamant that this health was suddenly of upmost importance and how entwined the two of them seemed to be with one another now.

How connected they were.

He didn't want to disappoint her but he just needed some space. His feelings for her were becoming consuming and his determination to be strong, to get better for her was wavering under the knowledge that he had never had to really do anything like that for anyone before; he had never had to just be okay for someone before. And that seemed to be all that Beth wanted.

And she was determined that she had to see that he was okay, just telling her wasn't enough; even when he was cranky because the pain meds were wearing off and he still couldn't stay on his feet for long periods of time.

Beth was adamant that he should just stay on the floor, in the makeshift bedding they had made for him, all day; "Bob said rest." He could have killed Bob for saying it. The man should have known better than to say something like that to her; that it would become gospel or something.

He could have killed Bob for a few things that he had said since the accident, actually. That one most of all, but what he had said in the room on the day he had woken up was another, when he had told him; "Rest up and you should be good as new."

"Good." Daryl had managed to roll himself onto his side, the one that hadn't been wounded, resting that way cautiously when Bob had come back, explaining that Beth had been caught up with a grizzly Judith and going on to explain to him what had happened in more detail. That a large shard glass had imbedded into his back, that he'd got it out; that there had been some other lacerations to his back and his legs, but nothing too severe. That he would heal and to just rest.

Rick and Michonne had come in during the explanation, presumably having returned from the run Beth had mentioned to him, just in time to hear Bob's prescription of 'rest'. Among other things.

"Should try and take it easy for the next few days; maybe just stay in here. Avoid any strenuous activity," Bob said, and then he looked awkward and amused all at once, as he added, with a smile playing on his lips; "Try to avoid any…bodily excitement for a while."

Daryl eyes had risen from lazily eyeing the blanket to his, sharply, when he realised the meaning behind his words. He felt himself redden when he saw smiles playing on both Rick and Michonne's lips; not sure if he was more irritated or mortified at the gall of the three of them.

"I figured."

He'd added Bob to his mental list of people whom he owed a big fat slice of revenge pie to at some point in the future.

Daryl gingerly lifted his shirt over his head, as he moved over to the desk where Rick had left the basin of warmed up water for him, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity to clean up now that Beth was tied up with feeding Judith. The pain wasn't quite as severe anymore, he found the cuts on his legs no longer stung as much as before when he moved and the fabric of his pants rubbed against them, and the wound in his back no longer caused that searing agony that he had initially faced just by breathing a few days before.

He dipped the cloth that draped over the side of the basin into the water, settling himself to sit down on the edge of the desk as he made to clean himself up.

xxx

Once upon a time Beth had declared that Daryl Dixon was going to be the last man standing out of them all.

This was the second time that he had cheated death since she had said it; and that wasn't considering all the other close calls that had happened during their time apart. The ones she'd heard about from Carl and Maggie; the men on their way to Terminus and then the men at Terminus. Or the time he had drawn a herd of walkers into a basement just so she could escape safely.

No. The last two times were close; very close.

The two times that kept coming to mind were these; that time in the woods when they had been attacked and she had barely managed to shoot the man who raised a knife to him in time to save him. And this one; when he'd managed to get himself into a situation where a ceiling had almost managed to fall on and crush him to death; and some glass cabinet had almost torn him to pieces.

She almost couldn't believe her ears when Rick had held her by the arms as she had tried to go to him, knowing he was there, behind the door, in the office; hurt and in pain. But Rick had been insistent; Bob needed to focus, there couldn't be any distractions and it was Daryl's best chance if she stayed out there and let him do his thing. At least for a little while.

And he had asked her if she could get Daryl some clothes, because the ones he was wearing had been cut up a bit, and him saying that hadn't done anything at all to quell her anxiety. But Maggie, sensing that she needed it, had taken her in her arms and held her for a few moments before offering to go with her and help her find something.

She had given the clothes to Rick, had managed to hold back another fifteen minutes or so after that until Bob had finally come out and said he'd gotten the glass out and stitched up anywhere that needed it, and then she had hurried into the room and found him lying on the desk, still unconscious but looking a lot better than what she had expected to see.

She figured the change of clothes and the basin of bloody water sitting on the floor had something to do with it; that they had cleaned him up before she had the chance to see him.

It hadn't helped her all that much, that he appeared to look okay, other than his unconsciousness.

She had felt it once before, that fear, that paralysing dread, as she just waited and waited, helpless to do anything and wondering if that person she cared for, that person she needed, was going to just go. If this was their last moment and if what she had said before, something she couldn't even really remember, was really going to be the last thing she said to them.

She had felt sick with the worry of it; the uncertainty and how much it had felt like before. Not like when it had been Shawn or her mother, when it had come quick without time to think or react. But the last time; the feeling had been like that, so much like back at the prison when she had watched as her father had been taken from her.

But she had pushed those thoughts aside, flinching as they came; knew she couldn't dwell on something like that because what was happening now was frightening and paralysing enough without thinking about that too. Without wondering if she was going to lose someone else; if that's what was happening.

It wasn't.

Daryl was fine. He was going to be fine.

Bob had said it; and she had vowed she was going to make sure of it.

But she had sensed that, while, at first, he had seemed to enjoy the new attention, he had started to pull back a little as time went on and she, in turn, had stepped back a little too. She didn't want to make him feel overwhelmed by her concern and she didn't want to insult him by making him feel unnecessarily vulnerable or incapable; but when he'd insisted he'd rather have a cigarette than a sandwich for lunch, that was something she wouldn't stand by and watch.

Something which had resulted in, what she thought was, an amusing exchange of words until he had eventually given in and tucked the offending cigarette away and opted for the sandwich instead.

Beth didn't really realise it before. Just how much she cared for him; she knew she did, she knew he was special to her, that there probably wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. But she never really realised it, had never really thought about it until the past few days when she thought how she had almost lost him.

She needed him.

And it was frightening her, a little bit.

Because she'd never allowed herself to care like that for anyone before; no one other than family. She had always kept everyone else at distance, never letting it get to that point; the point where she could just break if they were suddenly gone. She hadn't consciously let Daryl get that close either, and she didn't regret that she had, but it unnerved her a little. Not just how deep this thing they had was becoming between them but how easily he had almost been taken; how, suddenly, he was no longer that invincible man who she couldn't ever imagine being hurt or gone.

Suddenly, that possibility was very real and terrifying to her.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing it did no good to dwell on them; on the mortality of the people she cared for. She couldn't think like that; she could live like that, too afraid to feel and to be open with someone.

And, what she had with Daryl and when she was with him; she had never felt more alive.

Beth pushed open the door to the office, not bothering to knock, figuring it would be okay, and was met with the sight of Daryl sitting on the edge of the desk, facing her, holding a bloodied dressing in his hand, his shirt cast to the side.

He looked up at her sharply as she walked into the room.

Beth frowned, hesitating for a second, before she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Daryl eyed her cautiously and she wondered at his strange reaction, the way he seemed to tense up when she walked closer, stopping a few feet away. She guessed he wasn't happy to be caught tending to his wound; his awkwardness over his vulnerability something she had encountered before.

So she raised an eyebrow, giving him a slight smile, trying to keep her eyes on his face rather than on his bare chest and stomach. Which she hadn't ever seen before until now. And which she liked. She pushed the thought aside, feeling herself reddening at the thought; "What are you doing?"

Daryl bit his lip, glancing down at the dressing in his hand, before he cleared his throat and laid it aside on the desk; "Just changin' the dressin'. Bob said I gotta keep it clean."

Beth nodded; "Oh." She shrugged, making to step closer; "I can do that."

"No."

Beth stopped in her footsteps, surprised at the forcefulness of his response. She frowned; "Why?"

Daryl was eyeing her, uncertainly, with a cautiousness that was unwarranted for the situation they were in. Surely he wasn't so uncomfortable with the idea of her taking care of him, or so embarrassed that she had walked in on him with his shirt off or something. He swallowed; "Don't wanna trouble ya."

Beth could tell that wasn't the truth; that he was holding something back. But she went with it, anyway; "Daryl, you're not." She raised an eyebrow; "sides, it's on your back. You won't be able to reach."

He averted his eyes, seeming to consider her words; logic was against him.

His awkwardness was confusing her; they had been in more intimate situations that this. Had planned to be in the future, if what they had talked about the week before was anything to go by. She cleared her throat and she guessed he was just nervous. Wouldn't be the first time, even though she didn't know why; "Don't have to be so stubborn about it. I'm your girl, right? This sort of stuff comes with the package."

Daryl met her eyes at that, seeming to study her for a second. And then they softened slightly and he lowered them. He shrugged, looking back up and nodding; "Okay."

Beth frowned a little, confused at his reticence, but pushed it aside as she walked over to him. She gave him a smile, leaning in and kissing him when she was close enough, and she felt his hand reach up and touch the side of her neck, his fingers playing with the escaped hairs there as his lips responded to hers.

Beth could tell he was still uneasy as she dipped one of the mugs on the desk into the basin, picked up the sponge and pushed the fresh dressings he had set aside so that they were further up the desk, before she walked around to stand behind him.

It took her a second to notice it, although she was surprised it hadn't hit her immediately when she did; aside from a large tattoo, his back was riddled with little markings and scars. Some of them were fresh, a few down the bottom, evidently from the most recent accident; others were older, were deeper and stood out more prominently against his skin.

Beth frowned as her eyes roved over it and she reached up, her fingers gently touching a particularly large one that ran between his shoulder blades. If possible, Daryl tensed more under her touch.

She tilted her head to the side; "How'd you get these?"

He didn't answer her. Not at first.

The only sound in the room was their breathing.

And then he drew in a breath before speaking; "Belt."

Beth's fingers, that had been trailing down the scar, halted; it didn't really sink in at first but the coolly detached way with which he spoke alerted her to the importance of it.

And then, the reality of what he said hit hard and fast. And his uncertainty and uneasiness that had been so confusing to her suddenly made sense. Beth swallowed, as she considered the implications of his words; of what he had just told her, stunned and unsure of how to respond to it. She had never known anyone who had been abused, who had been hurt like that before.

That someone would hurt him like this; that this had happened to him made her chest feel tight and a swell of emotions grip her and she wasn't quite sure how to differentiate between them or respond to them.

"Y' gonna do this or what?"

Beth flinched a little at the tone; Daryl's voice harsh now. And she realised her mistake; she had been quiet too long, hadn't responded when he had opened up. And, now, he was closing down. She had messed up but she didn't know how to fix it. Didn't know what to say.

Beth let her hand drop from the scar, turning to the task at hand, and felt her hands shaking as she went about it. As she gently cleaned at the wound, as she tenderly dabbed it dry, before fixing about putting on the fresh dressing.

Neither of them said a word as she worked.

Beth felt a mix of shame and uneasiness as she moved; wanting more than anything to make this right, to reassure him, but she didn't know how to do it. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was how she felt; how knowing that someone had hurt him hurt her; how a deep, burning loathing suddenly burned deep inside her towards whoever had done this to him; how much she suddenly understood him and his insecurities and his view on the world.

And how it made her feelings for him swell up so intensely within her; how she suddenly realised how strong he was and how incredible it was that he had become the man he was now. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay but she knew it wasn't enough; that it didn't even come close.

Beth swallowed, as she finished up dressing the wound. Letting her hand fall to her lap and the two of them just sat there.

And then she remembered what she had said to him before, before they became this, and the things he had said to her. How they knew they would mess up and how he thought he couldn't do it; couldn't do this. And how she knew that was bullshit because he was doing this and, any time he couldn't tell her how he felt or what he needed, then he would just show her.

And she realised, then, that she didn't have to say anything.

Beth bit her lip, before tentatively reaching up to touch the scar again. She heard Daryl breath catch, his muscles ripple underneath her fingers as he tensed again. She raised her eyes to the back of his head, noted how he didn't move away. And then she swallowed and leaned closer, hesitantly, before letting her lips press against the scar, taking the place of her touch.

She felt him exhale when her lips met his back.

And she stayed there for a second, letting her forehead tilt forward so that it rested against him, and then she reached up, squeezing his shoulder and pressed her lips to the place where it met his neck. She felt Daryl lean back into her slightly and bit her lip, her hand sliding down from his shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, careful not to press too tightly against the fresh wounds on his back.

After a second she felt his hand come up, covering hers, squeezing it tight, and he released a breath, before he titled his head to the side to look at her over his shoulder.

Beth raised her eyes to his from where she was pressed in against him, before she tilted her chin up and rest it on his shoulder. And then she smiled at him and watched as his eyes and expression softened and she felt his hand squeeze hers again, as she tilted her chin back down to press another kiss to side of his neck.

Daryl's hand that gripped her slid from her hand up to her arm, tugging her so that she was urged to slip from the desk. Daryl turned himself, pulling her as he did so, until she was standing in front of him, and he swallowed before he reached up, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her close.

He kissed her slow and deep, a drastic change from the cautious reserve he had been treating her with since the incident in the shack the week before; his lips were deliberate and possessive, claiming her as his, and she sighed against them as her lips parted for him. She felt his hands tighten their grip slightly, his fingers pressing into her hair, before they slipped and trailed down her neck, resting on her shoulders as he drew slowly back.

He looked up at her, his expression so open to her, with such affection and appreciation and vulnerability and she felt herself melt under his gaze. She reached up, taking his face in her hands and drew him close again, pressing her lips to his forehead; knew how safe she felt whenever he did that to her.

She felt him exhale, his hands slipping back up from her shoulders to her neck as she pressed her forehead to his, meeting his eyes, giving him a small smile.

And, after a second, his lips quirked and he smiled back at her; one of those rare ones he rarely gave.

And she knew, then, that everything was okay; that he was going to be just fine.


	6. High Risk Behaviour

Beth sighed when Daryl's lips left hers, going to her neck.

She tilted her head to the side as he trailed soft, feather light kisses from her jawline down the curve to her collarbone, which he nipped at playfully with his teeth when he got there. Beth made a quiet and amused 'hmm', the sound catching slightly when he dragged his bottom lip back up the trail his kisses had followed, stopping behind her ear with a kiss and a second teasing nip with his teeth, this time at her earlobe.

Beth swallowed, reaching up to clasp him by the hair and draw him back to her, her lips finding his insistently and she felt her heartbeat increasing when he returned her kiss with the same fervour, his hand on her hip gripping tighter as he pressed himself in closer to her.

Since he had let her in, let her see the scars he bore a few days before, something seemed to have shifted within him. His recent reserved attitude was all but gone, and he would drop little kisses in her hair and on her shoulder easily, without any of that uncertainty that she had started to become accustomed to. He was more open now, more relaxed and, when she responded to his tenderness with kisses and touches of her own, he seemed more than happy to follow her lead and just go with it.

She wasn't sure if it was because he was still injured and not quite healed yet, meaning they couldn't really go any further than the limits they had already imposed on themselves; or if it was because the revelation of what had happened to him when he was a child had meant a new level of understanding was reached and he no longer wanted to adhere to those limitations.

There was something she was completely sure of though; she liked it.

Beth moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened, her hand tangling more into his hair and pulling a little, and she heard that little growl that she loved when she did. His hand slipped from where it rested on her hip, sliding across the small of her back, and as he did she felt the hem of her shirt slip up and the rough skin of his hand trail across the soft flesh there. Beth slipped her leg between his, heard his breath catch and felt his arm tighten around her, before his palm flattened against her back and slid tentatively downwards, his fingertips dipping just slightly beneath the waistline of her jeans and pulling her more tightly against him.

Beth dropped her hand from his hair to his shoulder, pulling herself up against him, pressing in more firmly and she felt his leg that was over hers move, slipping further back, and she responded by doing the same with her own, slipping her own her further up and in against when it lay between his and felt her breathing quicken when she felt the evidence that he was just as keen and excited as she was that they were doing this.

Daryl's hand slipped from her waistline upwards as his lips returned to her neck, sliding up beneath her shirt again as he slowly ran his hand up over her back; taking his time, allowing himself to feel her as he touched her, and she felt her heart beating fast her and breathing coming uneven and rapid. He leaned in more fully against her, almost on top of her, as his hand reached up from behind, still beneath her shirt, and pulled aside the fabric at her shoulder and his lips dragged from her neck down to the newly exposed flesh there, placing soft wet kisses and suckling gently against her.

Beth whimpered against him, shuddering, his weight on her and his body wrapped around her intoxicating, and she tentatively slid her hand downwards, reaching for the hem of his shirt. She was wary, knowing now what had stopped him the last time they had done this, knew she had to be careful where she touched, and cautiously slipped her hand beneath the fabric to his flesh at his hip. He pressed in more tightly against her, carrying on with his ministrations to her shoulder and neck, his hand trailing and moving across the skin of her back again, and she took his response as encouragement.

She wanted to take it off, to reach back down and tug the shirt over his head and then pull hers off to join it, but she was shy and unsure; not certain how far he wanted this to go. And she was nervous; he was doing this, engaging with her, but he wasn't pushing and he wasn't really giving her any indication of what he wanted her to do. It wasn't like with Jimmy, who had rutted against her and guided her hands. Daryl was patient, just exploring her and touching her and letting her respond however she wished; if she dared to.

She leaned her face into his neck, pressing kisses of her own against it; tentatively flicked her tongue out against it as she cautiously ran her hand up his side. She bit down against his neck, knew how she liked it when he did it to her, and he growled against her shoulder, his hips pushing in against her. She pressed a kiss against it; her tongue flicking out again for a second and then she sucked gently, as she ran her hand across his chest.

She could feel him against her leg, as she pressed it more firmly against him, could feel how much he was enjoying this and how much he wanted her; she had never felt so wanted.

His hand slid round from her back to her side, running across her ribcage again, and she felt herself becoming dizzy with desire as she arched upwards into his touch. She drew her leg out from between his, slipping it over his hip, and hooked her leg around his as she lay back further, pulling him so he was almost completely on top of her; his weight more firmly against her now and his desire even more evident. She lifted her hips, grinding them against his, and she heard him groan quietly, his own giving a responding jerk.

She trailed her hand from his chest down his stomach as his lips left her neck, finding her lips again and kissing her deep and passionately. She was curious and eager, wanted to feel, wanted to touch; ran her palm down his stomach slowly as his hand gripped her at her side, his thumb tracing the flesh at the top of her ribcage. His touch was cautious, shy, and she wondered if he wanted to touch more; if he wanted to run his hand up further. And the thought made her breath come quick and her hand moved faster in its trail down his stomach, her fingertips stopping to rest at the front of the waistline of his pants.

She felt Daryl go still, realising what she was considering. The two of them didn't move for a second and she felt nervous and keen; wanted to unbutton and reach inside. But Daryl neither encouraged nor discouraged her and she was shy with uncertainty and inexperience; she had done this before but not without someone asking or guiding her to do it. She knew Daryl wouldn't do that; wouldn't ask her for anything, and she was nervous that she might not do it right. That he might not like it and that she'd disappoint him.

After a second, Daryl moved his lips against hers again, the hand on her side gripping her. And Beth squeezed her eyelids tighter together, annoyed at her own hesitancy, and slid her hand from when it rested at the front of his pants back to his hip, turning her focus back to kissing him.

He slid his hand down to her hip and pulled her tighter against him, as he rolled onto his side slightly.

Beth followed his lead, her hand leaving its spot under his shirt, going up to his hair, trailing from behind his ear down his neck; she leaned in against him as he moved, starting to roll on top of him.

And then he made a muffled, almost yelping sound into her mouth, tensing up as he did.

And they stopped; back on their sides, facing one another, just as they had been when all this had started.

Beth drew back from him, her mind still hazy and her breathing still not quite steady, as she braced her hand against his chest. She bit her lip, realising what she had done, and glanced up, giving him a sheepish smile; "Sorry."

Daryl was looking at her, his eyes dark and his breathing as uneven as hers, but a slight smile played on his lips as well and he shook his head; "Hmm." And he leaned in, touching his lips to hers again, looking a little shy now as he did it, making her giggle and reach up to caress the side of his face when he drew back.

He looked at her and, while his expression was shy, it was still completely open to her, letting her see him, and she realised that he looked entirely content and relaxed as he lay there; like he had finally let all of the barriers drop and was happy to just be there with her. Beth felt something swell up inside her, wanted to tug him back to her and hold him tight but instead she returned his look with a shy smile, disengaging their tangled limbs, and snuggled in against him, tucking her head under his chin.

Daryl's hand reached up, resting on her shoulder for a second, before he began a slow and lazy, backwards and forwards trail of his fingers against the top on her arm. And she felt him shift slightly where he lay, getting comfortable, before he sighed and rested his head back against the cushions they had set up on the floor of the office.

"Typical, isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"Before, we got no time to ourselves; now, suddenly, we get this whole room. And we can't even do anything about it." She played with the top button of his shirt as she spoke.

She felt Daryl shake slightly beneath her, a low grumbled chuckling escaping him for a second, and then she felt his lips press against the top of her head and his other hand reach up to playfully claw at the back of her hair; "Mhm."

Beth smiled, enjoying the playfulness, enjoying this new contented openness he was displaying with her, and lifted her chin to rest on his chest, looking up at him. His eyes were closed, but he opened one when she looked up. She bit her lip, tucking her hand under her chin, and he opened the other eye to return her look.

He looked like he was going to say something, like he was going to ask her what she was staring at for a second, but then he relaxed again and carried on the gentle stroke against her arm.

"I like this."

He titled his head; "What?"

She shrugged, tucking her head back under his chin and sliding her hand across his stomach, so that she hugged him at the waist; "This. What we're doing."

"Ain't doin' nothin'."

"I know."

"Gonna get all philosophical on me, Greene?"

She grinned and shook her head; "I just mean I like being here with you; just, like. I dunno, pretending."

"Pretending."

"Pretending that the world hasn't gone to crap."

"Ah."

She felt the hand in her hair squeeze slightly, before his lips touched the top of her head again, and she smiled, encouraged; "I miss it. When you could just stay in your room all day and it didn't really matter if you missed out on something. Didn't matter if you were just by yourself and forgot about what was going on out in the world for a day because you knew everything was just fine."

They were silent, Daryl not responding to the statement; seeming to think on it for a while. And then, after a minute, the hand that rested on her arm squeezed gently and she felt him nuzzle his nose into her hair.

Beth smiled, turning her face into his neck, and she felt the hand tighten in her hair again, before it slid down her back, around her waist and drew her closer.

"Goin' t' sleep?"

"Mm," she murmured into his neck, nodding; "Uh huh." She yawned, the mention of sleep seeming to bring it about, as she nestled herself in closer; "Goodnight."

His hand stroked her arm again; "Night."

xxx

Daryl propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand as he gazed down at her as she slept.

Beth Greene simply amazed him.

Just when he thought he'd finally got her figured out, she did something else, something incredible, that just took his breath away. He hadn't ever told anyone before, not really, what had happened to him; how he had come to have the scars that laced his back. Merle had known right away; he guessed that others who had seen them may have guessed. But they had never spoken about, never questioned and he'd never volunteered the information. Beth was the first.

In everything.

He had never had this before; it had never been like this. He had never just wanted to touch and kiss and just be with someone the way he did with her; it was always quick, instant gratification and then he was gone. With Beth, he could just drown in her. He couldn't get enough of her; of the touch of her lips against his, the feel of her skin beneath his hands, the pressure of her body pressed in close against him. His entire body and something else, something deep inside him, yearned for her; longed for her touch and her presence.

Sometimes this was hard, sometimes he didn't know what to do; but when they were lying here, doing this, touching, kissing and just being together; it was easy. It was like instinct. It was just right.

It was new and exhilarating and he couldn't believe that she wanted him the same way; that she was so responsive, so eager to reciprocate and initiate. She was driving him wild.

He wanted to do something for her. Needed to. He needed her know and to see what she was doing to him; what she meant to him.

He titled his head to the side as he observed her; her expression completely content and relaxed in sleep, and he reached up to touch her cheek. His fingers caressed it lightly, not wanting to disturb her, to wake her, but still wanting to feel.

He exhaled, looking down; thinking, pondering on what he could do for her, what would show her what he was feeling. It was her birthday soon, just a few days or so away he guessed; if what Glenn had told him was true. He hadn't even had the chance to confirm the date, confirm the day; everything that had happened next came so fast.

He would get this right; he would. She had managed to do it for him, had managed to find something that meant something to him back at Christmas.

As he looked down at her, thinking of her, of what was most important to her and what she would want, it came to him.

He bit his lip, glancing at the window; it was still dark, the sun not quite up.

He swallowed, turning his eyes back to her, just looking at her for a second before he smiled slightly to himself. He leaned down, touching his lips lightly to her temple, careful not to disturb her; knowing he wouldn't be able to get away if she were to waken. And then he carefully drew back, gently disentangling their legs from one another, and got to his feet.

His wounds were healing well now; the pain no longer constant, now only reacting to pressure and strain. He straightened out his clothing and gathered up his gear from where it was settled in the corner of the room; pulling on his boots and lifting his crossbow and a water bottle, before he quietly left and made his way down the hallway towards the Church sanctuary.

He spotted Glenn and Maggie easily, lying together on the floor, fast asleep; along with everyone else in the room. He guessed it was still late, still the middle of the night, and walked quietly over to where the two of them were sleeping. He kicked at Glenn's foot gently and the other man startled awake; Daryl lifted a finger to his lips as Glenn peered at him blearily.

The other man looked at him with a question in his eyes but Daryl didn't speak, only indicated with his head at him to follow, before he turned and headed towards the back of the room, towards the exit. He heard Glenn muttering something to Maggie, heard her reply blearily, as he stepped outside onto the porch.

Rick glanced up at him from where he was sitting on watch and then nodded, giving him a smile; "Hey." Daryl jerked his head in greeting, as Rick went on; "Good to see you on your feet."

Daryl shrugged, giving him a slight grunt in response, as his eyes scanned the new collection of vehicles that the group appeared to have gathered up while he had been locked up in the office. He eyed one of them and nodded at it; "That truck."

Rick looked over at it and frowned; "Yeah?"

"Mind if I take it? Goin' on a run."

Rick looked startled and a little concerned at the statement, looked like he was going to protest, but a steady look from Daryl silenced any argument before it was made and he pursed his lips together and nodded, glancing back at the truck; "Sure, man." He nodded at it; "Keys are in the ignition."

Daryl nodded, stepping down the steps of the porch to head towards it.

"You want some back up?"

Daryl stopped glancing over his shoulder at Rick, seeing the concern and uncertainty in the other man's face. Daryl shook his head; "Only room for two of us. Takin' Glenn."

"Taking me where?" Glenn's voice sounded, as the other man stepped out onto the porch.

"You'll see."

xxx

The two of them drove along in silence for a while.

He had a fair idea of where they were going; of what road to take. It had been a while but they hadn't travelled all that far in the past year or so; they had tended to orbit around the same area, always staying close to where they had started. And the maps and the like that they had come across on the way to Terminus meant that he knew which way to go, where they had travelled from; and the threat wasn't getting lost on the way but on what they may encounter.

The sun was starting to rise by the time Glenn figured out where they were heading. He glanced over at him with a frown; "We're going back to the farm?"

Daryl glanced at him; he didn't need to respond in any other way for the other man to realise the guess was correct.

Glenn frowned; "Why?"

"Somethin' there I gotta do."

The two of them were quiet for a minute as Glenn mulled over the revelation, as they carried on travelling down the deserted road, save for a few stray walkers that roamed lazily, which became more animated as they drew closer.

Glenn grinned, suddenly, tucking a hand behind his head and leaning back; "This for Beth's birthday? You planning on taking her home?"

"Nah." Daryl dismissed the notion, keeping his attention on the road; "Too dangerous."

Glenn frowned; "What then?"

"None of your business."

Glenn snorted, rolling his eyes and looking back out the window; "Yeah. Haul me out in the middle of the night; if you don't want me to know why'd you bring me?"

"Needed walker bait."

A small puff of amusement left Glenn's lips, before a further chuckle escaped him and he shook his head.

Daryl bit back a grin and then shrugged; "Maggie's farm too."

There was a moment for the statement to sink in and then the other man looked at him, Daryl glancing over as he did. After a second Glenn nodded and smiled, seeming to get what he was saying. And then he leaned back and the two of them fell silent again; neither of them speaking until they pulled up a little while later in front of the little farm house where he had first met Beth Greene.

Back to where this had all started; when he didn't have a clue as to how much his world was going to change.


	7. Farmhouse Revisited

"Ease up, man; you're gonna bust your stitches."

Daryl halted in his hammering and glanced down at Glenn from where he was balanced; high up on one of the thicker tree branches as he worked on the roof of the perch; "Y' gonna be cluckin' around like that the whole time? 'cause I can do this myself."

Glenn rolled his eyes and carried on through the doorway into the structure.

Daryl pushed aside the thought that Glenn was probably right; the dull aching of his wound that had been present since the day before at the farm an indication that maybe he was pushing just a little too hard. But that was neither here nor there. There wasn't time for sitting about and he'd spent almost the entirety of the past week lying about in blankets on the office floor.

This was the apocalypse and they didn't have the luxury of time; especially not time to lie around doing nothing.

And Beth's birthday was the next day; he needed to get cracking with this or the whole thing would have been pointless.

It had been almost sundown when he and Glenn had pulled back up in front of the Church the previous day; a whole day spent out at the farm and, apparently, that was just long enough for people to start worrying.

At least, that's what he'd learn later on that night.

As it was, he'd pulled up and exited the vehicle, hauling out a box and handing it over to Rick as the other man came to greet him with a nod and a question as to how the excursion went.

Daryl nodded; "Went good. Got some shit." He'd lifted another box, making the walk back to the porch with him, as he indicated at the food and medical supplies they'd come across during their scavenging.

Rick halted him with a question, as Daryl dumped what he was holding onto the porch and turned to head back to the pickup, where Glenn was still waiting in the passenger seat; "Y' headin' back out?"

"Got somethin' t' do."

Rick glanced back at the Church; "Think there's someone who'd like t' see ya before y' go running off again."

"Tell her I'll see her tonight."

Rick had looked amused, averted his eyes as a smile played on his lips, before glancing at the Church at then back at him. He gave him an ironic nod; "Your call, man."

Daryl hadn't gotten the hint at the time; had pushed aside his confusion at the implication that he was doing something wrong here, that Rick seemed to know something he didn't. Instead, he'd focused on the task at hand; "Listen. I need t' keep her busy for a couple of days."

Rick had responded with a questioning frown.

"Think y' could ask her t' spend some time with little Ass Kicker?"

Rick had seemed to get it; had agreed and assured him that Beth would probably want to do that anyway, so long as Daryl didn't plan on whisking her off somewhere for himself, as that was what she often did when she wasn't with him and had teased that his little girl had been asking for Beth all week.

The thought was both heart-warming and guilt-inducing, that his injuries and Beth's fussing over him had kept her apart from the toddler.

As it was, Daryl's attempt at keeping Beth distracted proved unnecessary. It seemed Beth had been more than a little unimpressed by his disappearance the previous day, as he'd learned from Glenn, though he could have guessed as much when he had finally went to see her later on after their return from the farm and she had made it very clear that kissing and touching was not something that was on the agenda for that night.

And he hadn't really been able to ask for any clarification or to try and explain himself because, due to the presumed declaration that he had returned to full strength, another side-effect of going on that run; he and Beth had found themselves cast out of the office and back to their previous sleeping arrangements in the Church sanctuary.

It was awkward; he wasn't entirely sure how he'd messed up this time. He hadn't really thought about how she might actually worry if he was to head off on a run. It just wasn't something he was used to dealing with; someone worrying about him, someone expecting him.

But, apparently, that's what had happened and he was bearing the brunt of her annoyance now. And, though it was he who had orchestrated the whole 'let's keep Beth distracted' thing with Rick, the sharp sting of rejection had been present when she had told him that morning when he'd approached that she would be spending the day with Judith was unmistakable.

"You need a hand up there?"

Daryl turned his attention from arranging the beams to glance back down at Glenn, who was now standing back on the platform, looking up at him. He was thoughtful for a minute; "Railings still ain't done."

Glenn nodded; "On it."

It was a little odd; this new camaraderie established, a little different than before, now that the two of them appeared to have something in common. The Greene sisters.

Their trip to the farm had proven mostly uneventful; only half a dozen or so walkers had roamed the area surrounding the house and there was only a handful to take down actually inside. They took them out quickly; though that was when the first burn of pain in his wound had struck and it had ached ever since. He figured he'd have to change the dressing again.

Following the walkers kills, they had split up; Daryl heading upstairs while Glenn had scavenged the lower floors and found anything of use to the group before he had set about looking for things he thought Maggie would like.

Daryl's mission wasn't quite so practical; he had only one thing in mind. And, with a little help from Glenn, everything they had come there for was loaded up into the pickup and they had left. Job done.

And Glenn had been more than a little excited to return and show Maggie what they'd acquired; though he had stated he would wait until after Beth's birthday to do it.

"Listen."

Glenn glanced up when Daryl spoke; though he didn't look down, just plucked one of the nails from between his lips to line it up on the timber; "Y' holdin' off on showing Maggie what y' brought back." He glanced at him briefly, before lifting the hammer and turning his eyes back to what he was doing; "I appreciate it."

Although he wasn't really looking Daryl could see a grin come to Glenn's face; could sense his amusement; "No problem. 'sides, Maggie's not gonna mind when she sees what you're doing here. You oughta cut it out; you're making me look bad."

Daryl looked at him, his brow furrowing, as he plucked the other two nails from his lips; "How's that?"

Glenn was regarding him with an amused look, studying him for a second, seeming to frown a little when he realised Daryl's question was genuine. And then Glenn chuckled and shook his head, turning his attentions to the railings.

Daryl frowned, still confused, and turned his attention back to roof.

xxx

Beth wasn't sure if she was overreacting; if it was normal that Daryl's running off a couple of days before, and then his sudden determination that the perch had to be worked on and completed immediately, had concerned and irritated her. She wasn't sure exactly how this whole thing was supposed to work, she had never been worried like that over anyone when others had gone off on runs or the like; the nervousness was always there but this had been different.

She didn't want to be some nagging girlfriend, trying to keep tabs on her guy or something; but surely Daryl knew he shouldn't be running around putting himself at risk like that when he wasn't up to his full strength yet.

She figured that was where the concern was coming from. That it was because he was injured, that he was still recovering and he was pushing himself too hard; but it wasn't as if she could lock him up in the office forever. She guessed she was lucky he had even stayed in there for those days before; she had known he was getting antsy and eager to return to his normal everyday activities.

She supposed the only way he'd be able to do that was by sneaking off when she was sleeping.

It was a little strange though; to suddenly go from spending so much time together to hardly seeing him at all for almost three days, even at night. Maggie had lain claim to the office when it had become known that Daryl was up on his feet again, back to business, insisting that it had been 'too long' for she and Glenn and that it wasn't right that her little sister was having all the fun.

It was a joke, Beth knew, but it had ended up leading to this.

"Y' still haven't had sex yet?"

Beth shot her a look, indicating in Judith's direction, where she was sitting on the porch scribbling on a scrap piece of paper with some crayons she had found.

"Why?" Maggie went on, with a frown; "Hasn't it been a month?"

Beth was startled to realise it had been; that it had been only a few days into the New Year that they had finally decided to do this thing and now they were in February.

Beth was irritated and embarrassed by the question; as if it was something totally abnormal and it wasn't as if she hadn't tried. But she wasn't going to tell her sister that; she knew Daryl wouldn't appreciate her delving intimate details of their relationship with anyone, even if it was her sister; "We just haven't."

Maggie looked at her for a second, before she nodded, slightly; "Oh. Well; that's good. If you don't think you're ready yet. He'll wait."

Beth rolled her eyes; "I'm ready, Maggie."

That only seemed to puzzle her sister more and Beth ventured to give her a little piece of information, something to shut up the questions and any implications.

"It got a bit…I dunno...I told him I haven't done it before," Beth shrugged; "Now it's like he doesn't wanna push or something."

Maggie tilted her head; seemed to take a moment to take in what she had said.

A very slow smile spread across her sister's face as it did, Maggie's eyes drifted from her, from where they sat next to one another on the porch, over to the direction of the perch where they could see glimpses of Glenn and Daryl moving around on the platform. Her expression was a puzzling mixture of amusement and warmth when she looked back at her, making Beth frown.

"What?"

Maggie made an amused sound, like a chuckle, before she shook her head; "Just thinking my whole opinion of Daryl Dixon is changing with everything you tell me about him."

Beth smiled a little, glancing over in his direction. Her brow furrowed; "He's stubborn."

Maggie grinned.

Beth met her eyes and then shrugged. Maggie nudged her arm, still smiling; "You've got a good one there, Beth."

Beth met her eyes, could see the pride and the amusement in her sister's eyes, and she felt a smile tugging at her lips as rolled her eyes, shyly, glancing back in his direction. She bit her lip, nodding a little; "I know."

Maggie nudged her again, holding out her hand. Beth frowned, opening her palm to her, and Maggie opened hers so that a silver necklace fell into her hand; "Happy birthday."

Beth smiled, lifting the item closer to look at it; turned over and touched the little locket that she had given her. She leaned her head against her shoulder, pressing in and then leaned up to kiss her cheek; "I love it."

"What did Daryl get you?"

"I don't think he knows."

Beth thought she saw a fleeting confusion pass over her sister's face at the statement but it was gone just as suddenly; instead her sister just looked thoughtful and then Beth saw her smile again but before she could question her, Judith's voice called her over and she left her seat next to her sister; the moment forgotten.

xxx

It was getting late in the day by the time he and Glenn had returned to the Church.

Glenn was keen, wanted to finally show Maggie what it was he had brought back for her from the farm; and Daryl had agreed that Beth ought to be there too when he did. That the things Glenn had found would mean as much to Beth as they would to her sister and so he hung back a little, near the door to the office, when Glenn had approached the sisters carrying a small box in his arms.

Maggie looked up at him with a smile; "Hi."

Glenn returned her look with a warm smile; "Hi."

It was sickening how lovely-dovey the two of them were.

Glenn gave Beth a kiss on the cheek, wished her happy birthday; and Beth smiled, thanking him, touching something at her neck and Daryl saw it was a new necklace, before her eyes drifted past Glenn to him. She bit her lip and gave him a small smile and Daryl felt a corresponding one tug at his lips when he recognised that her previous frostiness with him now appeared to have thawed somewhat.

He stepped further into the room, taking a seat on the chair next to the desk as Glenn placed the box down in front of them, before reaching over to pluck Judith from Beth's arms.

"What's this?" Maggie frowned, reaching for the lid of the box.

Glenn was beaming but he shrugged, swinging Judith up onto his hip, playing mysterious; "Just something me and Daryl thought you'd like."

Beth met his eyes again with a puzzled frown, as Maggie pulled the lid off the box, reaching in to pull out what was inside. Daryl crossed his arms across his chest, while Glenn raised his eyebrows, still smiling as Maggie pulled one of the photo albums from the box. Daryl could see the dawning comprehension on her face as she pulled it onto her lap, as she raised questioning eyes to Glenn.

But Daryl's attention was only for Beth; watched as she reached over to touch the cover of the book, lifting it opening and revealing the first page; a scattering of Greene family photographs decorating it. He saw her bite her lip, as Maggie shook her head.

"Oh my god," Maggie murmured, before raising her eyes to Glenn's.

Glenn grinned widely, shrugging, before he turned and met Daryl's eyes. Daryl felt a smile tugging and averted his eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the emotional weight that had seemed to suddenly grip the atmosphere of the room.

Beth nibbled on her lip, her attention completely focused on the photos on the page. After a second, Maggie wrapped an arm around her, pressed her lips to her cheek, and the two of them both turned their attention to the book.

After a short while of looking, Beth giggled and Maggie laughed, saying something about one of the photographs; their voices were quiet though, almost reverent. And Daryl caught the way Beth's eyes started to glisten after a while, as the two of them carried on; a photo of Hershel seeming to grasp both the girls' attention for a little longer than the others and the two of them fell silent as they stared at it.

Glenn headed over to him, leaving his spot in front of the girls to stand next to him at the desk; little Ass Kicker still held in his arms.

Daryl reached out to ruffle the little girl's hair as the two of them reached him and Judith laughed and held her arms out to him. Daryl smiled at her, plucking her from Glenn's arms, balancing her weight easily on his arm, as they watched Beth and Maggie carrying on looking through the album.

After a while, Maggie raised her eyes from the item to her husband; her expression both happy and emotional; "When did you get these?"

Glenn still had that same grin he had worn since they had come into the room, even before that, when he answered; "Went back to the farm a couple of days ago."

Maggie's smile widened and she shook her head;"I can't believe you did that."

Glenn shrugged, his grin turning from prideful contentedness to mischievous, as he glanced briefly in Daryl's direction; "Wasn't my idea."

Beth's eyes flicked up sharply from the album to him, and he could sense Maggie and Glenn's eyes on him too, and he felt himself almost shrink under the scrutiny. Under the gratitude and appreciation that the two sisters were levelling his way. He didn't think it was that much of a big deal that the time; had known they would appreciate it but didn't really anticipate how they would respond towards him over it.

He averted his eyes, clearing his throat, and bounced Judith a little on his arm before he placed her back on her feet. He nodded at them, getting to his feet and muttering something about needing to speak to Rick, before he headed from the room.

He didn't get far.

"Daryl."

He turned as Beth's voice halted him, having only gotten a little way down the hallway. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him warmly with unmasked affection and it still embarrassed him a little, even if he was glad that she had been touched by the gesture.

The photo albums hadn't even been his idea.

He didn't really know what to say so he just shrugged.

And Beth seemed to melt, her shoulders dropping, and then she approached him with a slight spring in her step; reaching up to put her hands on his chest when she reached him and pushing him up against the wall. Daryl could feel another smile play on his lips before hers were pressed against his, her hands slipping from his shoulders up to his neck as she kissed him.

She laughed into his mouth, making him smile against her, and then she drew back but stayed close; smiling up at him, beaming almost the way her brother-in-law had been doing when he had delivered the items to them.

"Thank you."

Daryl shrugged; "Was Glenn that found 'em."

Beth grinned, shaking her head; "Don't play it down." Her fingers moved against his neck; thumb caressing gently as her voice softened; "Thank you for doing that for us."

Daryl lowered his eyes, the appreciation in her eyes still unfamiliar to him and making him more than a little uncomfortable, and Beth seemed to realise that so just gave him another warm smile and drew him back to her; pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him properly this time.

He was better at this.

He reached up, his hands going to her hips for a second; one hand gripping tight as the other slid up her back and held her closer as his lips responded to hers. It was satisfying and a relief, having been bereft of this kind of contact with her for the two days since he had left for the farm.

Beth drew back, keeping her hands on his neck, still standing close as she looked up at him sheepishly; "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Beth rolled her eyes slightly; "For being mad at you,"

"Didn't know you were."

"Whatever," Beth laughed, shaking her head, leaning in to kiss him again, quickly.

Daryl grinned, leaning down and claiming her lips again; his kiss eager this time. Beth pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, her lips opening for his as she wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself in close against him.

Daryl held her tight, pulled her in closer, and then turned them so that she was the one pressed against the wall rather than him. Beth made a quiet moan, laced with amusement, when he pushed closer, one of her hands burying itself in the back of his hair as their embrace became heated.

Daryl ran his hands up her sides, slowly, as he kissed her; before they moved lower, down to the back of her thighs, gripping them tight.

He almost didn't notice when Carol rounded the corner of the hallway, stumbling upon them; and he quickly sprang back from Beth as the other woman lifted up her hand, averting her eyes; "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Daryl shook his head, mumbling something about it being fine, but that same mortification he felt whenever someone stumbled upon them made his cheeks redden as Carol hurried past them down towards the kitchenette. He glanced back at Beth who was biting her lip, a slight grin evident on her lips and he marvelled at how comfortable she felt about all of this; how she always seemed to be amused rather than embarrassed when this happened to them.

Beth reached up, slipping a hand around the back of his neck and drawing him down for another kiss. But he was a little more reserved now, still feeling uncomfortable and now very aware that anyone could walk in on them at any moment. He didn't know how she could be so relaxed in spite of that.

He drew back, swallowing as he reached up to place his hands on her shoulders; "Perch is done."

Beth raised her eyes to his. After a second an amused smile played on her lips, making him frown.

"What?"

She smiled fully at his confusion, tilting her head to the side; "That meant to be your way of asking me to go make out with you in the tree house?"

Daryl felt his, already-reddened, cheeks colour further and he averted his eyes, his embarrassment seeming to amuse her further as a few bubbles of laughter escaped her, before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Nah," Daryl denied the claim, clearing his throat; "Got your birthday present up there."

Beth's amusement dimmed slightly, making way for a warmer smile and a definite interest in what he had said; "I didn't think you knew."

Daryl frowned; "Course I knew." He left out the part about Glenn having to tell him.

Beth gave him a wry smile, lowering her eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

He quirked an eyebrow at her when he drew back; "Y' wanna go?"

Beth bit her lip, giving him a nod, and he reached up to take her arm and lead her from the Church.

xxx

Daryl had set up a ladder, now, leading up to the platform rather than the rope that had been there before.

Beth went up first, waiting at the top while he climbed up; took in the curtain that had been nailed up as a makeshift door that led into the small structure and concealed whatever was inside from her. She knew Daryl had cut out some holes as windows inside but none of them were on this side, the doorway rendering that unnecessary.

Daryl jerked his head at it; "Try and get a proper door set up sometime."

Beth shrugged; "I don't think anyone minds."

"Do you?"

Beth turned her attention from the curtain to him, with a slight frown; "What do you mean? I thought this place was supposed to be for everyone?"

Daryl shrugged, his eyes scanning the build; "Yours now."

Beth turned to him fully, narrowing her eyes playfully; "That's cheating a bit, isn't it?"

Daryl flicked his eyes from the structure to hers, without moving anything else. A smile played on his lips; "How's that?"

Beth shrugged, grinning playfully; "Well, you were already building this before we even got together."

"Sayin' y' don't want it?"

"No."

Daryl nodded slightly and Beth could see he was fighting a smile because there was mirth in his eyes that usually wasn't there. He nodded at it; "G'on then."

Beth frowned a little, at the implication that there was more, but he gave nothing else away. Just stood there watching her and Beth thought he looked a little uncomfortable, a little nervous; and it only intrigued her all the more. She stepped past him, where he stood closer to the entrance, and pushed the curtain aside, stepping into the little structure that he had built.

Daryl stepped up behind her but didn't step in, leaned against the doorframe and leaning himself against the curtain, holding it back so the dimming sunlight filled the small space; letting her see exactly what was inside.

Beth stopped a couple of steps in; at first unable to comprehend what it was she was seeing.

It was her room.

At least, every little item that he had been able to comfortably fit into the small space available to them.

On one side of the space, her duvet and pillows and the blanket and cushions that had decorated her bed at home had been lain out on the floor as a makeshift sleeping area. A narrow walkway separated it from the other side; on which there was the small writing desk that she had had since she was little and her cubby bookcase had been set up next to it; filled with what she could see were the same books she had gathered when she had still lived on the farm.

Two framed pictures that had been on her wall at home were hung up on either side of the room.

And, sitting on top of the bookcase, was a photo frame she had kept on the bedside table; a picture of herself with her family.

Beth could feel her bottom lip tremble slightly as she took it between her teeth, nibbling it, as she cast her eyes around the room again. What Daryl had done for her not quite sinking in yet; not quite believing what she was seeing.

She drew in a shaky breath, turning to glance at him over her shoulder; and he was blurry when she did and it made her realise there were tears in her eyes. Daryl averted his eyes slightly, looking around the room, looking uncomfortable and shifty under her gaze.

Beth pursed her lips together before speaking; "Daryl."

She hesitated, not sure what to say; his gesture rendering her speechless and she didn't think there was anything she could say that would make him see how touched she was by what he had done or how much this meant to her.

Daryl didn't quite meet her eyes, looking shy, as he glanced around the room. He cleared his throat and shrugged; "Couldn't think of what t' get ya."

Beth closed her eyes, a small bubble of laughter escaping her, and she shook her head, crossing the short distance so that she was standing in front of him. He met her eyes then, still looking shy and a little embarrassed, and she realised he knew exactly how much this meant to her; that he knew exactly what he was doing here and she felt warmth and affection and something else grip and swell up within her towards him.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around and burying her face into his neck, feeling the dampness of her tears press against it as she held him tight. She felt Daryl press his lips against the side of her hair, his arms winding around her waist, holding her close.

She swallowed, murmuring into his neck after a second; "Thank you."

She felt Daryl shrug again, his lips pressing against her temple, and then his hand reached up to affectionately claw at the back of her hair; "Mhm."

And she realised as she stood there with him that this thing she was feeling, this emotion that swelled up whenever she looked at him and when he was with her like this; realised that it felt a lot like love.


	8. Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom!

Daryl winced when Beth dabbed gently at the wound on his back.

He felt Beth lean down from where she was behind him, straddling his legs, pressing a kiss to a spot between his shoulder blades and the feel of her lips against his skin made the pain worth it. She spoke quietly, close to his ear; "Sorry."

He made a soft grunt in response, turning his head to glance at her sideways from where he lay, stomach down on the bedding area he had set up when he had been sorting out the treehouse earlier. Beth smiled at him as she looked down at him, her expression warm and tender; a look she had been giving him for most of the night, ever since he'd first brought her there.

He could see how much it meant to her; see that he'd gotten it right, that he'd made her happy with this. He could see in the way she had reacted when she had first set foot in the place; in the way she touched and looked at him now. It made his stomach knot and flutter strangely, the sensation and the atmosphere of the small room filled with something he didn't recognise; making him nervous and, yet, keen to see and feel more.

"You shouldn't have done so much, you know," Beth spoke, her tone quiet but slightly wry, as her fingers gently cleansed his back; tending to it; "You could've made this worse."

Her concern was both unnerving and pleasing; liking it but resisting it all at once; "Thought you liked this thing?"

He felt her move over him, her hand going to his hip and caressing it gently, and then felt her lips press against his skin again; this time at his shoulder; "I like you more."

Daryl felt a strange jolt within himself at her innocent statement; the words simple but seeming to be laced with a deeper meaning. And he felt her squeeze his hip as she leaned back up and carried on with what she was doing.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips; feeling bemused and self-conscious by what she had said, and turned his head further into the pillow he was leaning against. But he realised she had caught his smile, heard her giggle quietly, before she ran her hands up and down his sides; her fingers trailing against his skin teasingly.

Daryl squirmed underneath her.

Her hands stopped and then she spoke; the delight in her tone evident; "Are you ticklish?"

Daryl was going to respond 'no'; because he wasn't, as far as he knew. But she seemed to want to put the question to the test and her fingers clawed at his side and he jerked away, the sensation odd and he didn't like it at all. And then he heard her giggles increasing with her delight, as the fingers on her other hand went to work on his other side and he squirmed again; a muffled yelp escaping his lips into the pillow.

"Beth!" he growled, swatting back and trying to grasp the offending wrists; "Cut it out!"

He could feel Beth shaking above him, still giggling even if she did stop, and he felt her lean her forehead between his shoulder blades as she attempted to control them.

He felt tense now; half expecting her to try that little stunt again and made to roll over, but her hand pressed to his shoulder, stopping him; "Wait, I'm not done."

"Hurry up about it."

He could feel a smile still playing on his lips and he caught her glancing at him out the corner of his eyes; saw her smile widen before she went back to work dressing the wound.

Daryl stretched his arm up, tucking it under and resting his head against it as she carried on with her ministrations; enjoying this. Enjoying the way she was taking care of him and enjoying this playfulness and the way they could just relax; being with her making him forget for just a little while. While they were like this, all that mattered was her and them; and he was getting used to that now, getting used to this thing that they were. Realised she had been right before, when she had come to him and said that it'd all be worth it; that anything they had to go through to have this was a risk worth taking.

He wouldn't trade this for anything; would never give this up.

He realised she had finished up a while ago; that she was still sitting over him, quietly, and he wondered what she was doing; her body still. And then he felt her fingers on his back, trailing down gently, and he realised she had been looking at them again; at the scars. He swallowed and turned his head to look up at her; wondered what she was doing.

Beth met his eyes, looking slightly nervous, but that same warmth and tenderness she had been regarding him with all evening alleviated the slight discomfort he felt as he lay there beneath her; his back exposed to her. And then she gave him a small smile and he was helpless not the return it, before he turned his head back into his arm, averting his eyes.

He cleared his throat; "Y' done?"

"Mhm."

He slipped his arm out from underneath himself, bracing himself to roll over; felt her lift herself only slightly off of him, just enough for him to turn but remaining close enough for him to know she didn't plan on going anywhere. And this proved correct when he settled himself onto his back; and she, in turn, settled herself on his thighs.

Daryl bit his lip; he liked this too, looking up at her like this.

Beth titled her head to the side; her eyes left his, moving downwards slowly, seeming to drink him in as her eyes roved from his lips, down his chest, his stomach; halting at his navel. He swallowed, feeling uneasily exposed beneath her, reaching up to grasp her knees with his hands, squeezing gently.

Beth reached up, her hand touching his chest, and it trailed down and he drew in a deep breath as she did; noticed the way she took in the other little scars that laced his front. Not as startling as the ones on his back but easy to see and easy for her to guess where they had come from.

After a second, she leaned down, touching her lips to his chest and he felt a little jump in his stomach when they pressed against his skin; tightened and slid his hands from her knees up her thighs. He let them roam high, feeling bold and cautious all that once; enjoying the feel of her over him and beneath his hands. And they stopped when they met the crease at the top of her legs, leading to her hips, and he hesitated for only a second before letting his thumbs stroke up and down against the inside of her thighs.

He felt her press her forehead against his chest, heard her draw in a breath; and then she shuffled herself up higher, off of his thighs, and straddled his hips. Daryl exhaled, the pressure welcome and sweet, and he squeezed her thighs again before slipping his hands around, gripping her from behind; felt his heartbeat increasing as he tilted his chin down, his lips seeking hers.

Beth realised what he was doing, what he wanted, and leant up, claiming his lips with hers; and they were demanding and persistent against his, unlike the usual sweetness that he was used to when she initiated their kisses. Her enthusiasm excited him and he gripped her tighter, hands pressed against the pockets on the back of her jeans, and he heard her sigh and then moan against him. And then she ground her hips down against his and he felt a sharp jolt of pain shoot across his lower back; making him break the kiss abruptly.

Beth looked confused for a second before she gave him a sheepish smile, similar to the one she gave him a few days before, and then pressed a kiss to his cheek as she rolled off of him; leaving him bereft of her weight on top of him.

She pushed herself up and crossed her legs in front of her, reaching for the High School Yearbook she had been looking through before she had offered to dress his wound. Daryl shifted and lifted his arm, tucking his hand beneath his head as he watched her, as she turned the pages and smiled, reminiscently, as she looked through it.

Beth raised her head to look at him, a slight frown on her face; "You grew up near the farm, right?"

Daryl shrugged; "'bout fifteen miles."

"Did you go to my school?"

His lips quirked; "Don't think y' woulda seen me there."

Beth tilted her head, shooting him a look and then giving him a wry smile; "I meant when you were younger."

Daryl touched his finger to the cover, tilting it upwards; "Newman High School." He bit his lip, pretending to think about it and shook his head; "Nope."

"What year did you graduate?"

"I didn't."

"Oh." She looked uncomfortable for a second, like she thought she might have offended him, and then she shrugged; closing the book and tossing it aside; "Me neither."

"Woulda done."

Beth gave him a smile and glanced around; "Wouldn't have mattered if I did." She met his eyes, looking curious; "Where did you go?"

"West Tucker."

Beth frowned; "Haven't heard of it."

"Closed down; ain't a school no more."

Beth's lips twitched; "What is it now? A museum?"

Daryl looked up sharply and then felt a smile spread across his lips at her unexpected brazenness, meeting her eyes as she her bit her lip coyly; but her eyes sparkled with mischief and he chuckled, reaching out and grasping her by the arm, tugging her to his chest and wrapping an arm around to hold her tight as his hand clawed at her side the way she had done to him earlier.

Beth squealed and squirmed against him and he found that, while he had hated the sensation of it being done to him, he was quite happy to dish out the treatment to her; her uncontrollable giggles and squealing and squirming as he held her tight against him both amusing and endearing.

"Sorry!" she squeaked out, as her giggles became laughter; "Kidding!" Her legs kicked out as she wiggled, scrabbling at the arm that held her tight, his name coming out like a sob from her lips; "Daryl!" He felt himself laughing silently, while she squealed and squirmed, and then he stopped, his hand resting against her side as he leaned his face down to bury in against her neck.

He listened as she caught her breath, heard her still giggling quietly, before she turned to look at him and he raised his head to meet her eyes. She smiled at him, warmly, that impish spark still in her eyes but it was mixed now with tenderness and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

Daryl smiled against her lips, kissing her softly and lifting a hand to touch his thumb to her cheek, caressing it gently as he drew back.

Daryl slid his other arm under her when she didn't move away, touching his lips to her shoulder as he cradled her against him. She leaned in close and brushed her nose against his, and he bit his lip, meeting the affection in her eyes with shyness. She smiled, keeping her face close, turning her head into his neck a little.

"You're good at this."

Daryl leaned back only slightly, just enough to catch her eyes; "What?"

She lowered her eyes slightly, looking endearingly coy when she answered; "Us."

She raised her eyes and he averted his own slightly for second, feeling both uncomfortable and pleased by the statement. Then met her eyes again and held her look, before glancing down awkwardly, turning his head slightly away from her.

Beth shifted and then rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him, putting a hand on his shoulder to pull herself upwards so her face was level with his. She nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes flicking between his for a second, before she spoke, her voice quiet; "I'm really happy."

Daryl swallowed, nodding slightly, her statement warming and pleasing him, and then leaned and kissed her; reaching up to cup her cheek as his lips moved gently against hers. He drew back, meeting her eyes, and gave her a small smile and she returned it with one of her own, before she shuffled in and nudged him so that he lay back fully, and settled her head against his chest; her arm sliding across his stomach to embrace him.

He heard her yawn, quietly, and he lifted up his hand to stroke the back of her hair; "'s gettin' late. Should probably head back."

Beth grip tightened around his waist and he felt her shake her head, burying it more into his chest; "Nope."

"No?"

Beth pressed her lips against him without moving much else; "This is my room; so, I sleep here."

A puff of amusement left his lips at the playful resoluteness of her statement. He clawed at her hair, affectionately; "That right?"

"Mhm."

They were quiet for a second, before she spoke, again, softly this time; "You can stay. It can be yours too."

Daryl leaned his head back against the pillow, smiling to himself at this; at what they were doing. Realised that she wasn't the only one happy here; that he felt happiness and a contentedness that he'd never believed even really existed before he'd known her.

He exhaled and shifted, slipping out from underneath her and rolling onto his side. He caught Beth's frown when she spoke; "Where are you going?"

Daryl glanced over his shoulder at her, as he plucked his shirt up from the floor of the room. He shrugged, before pulling it over his head; "Nowhere."

And then he reached down, grasping at the blankets they were lying on top of, tugging them down and out from underneath her and pulled them up over them, as he shuffled and settled himself back down against the duvet that lined the floor.

Beth smiled down at him and then leaned over him, bracing a hand on his stomach as she blew out the candle that was next to them; darkness falling over them and only the light of the moon illuminating various items through the window.

Beth snuggled back into his chest, drawing the blankets up more, and then leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips again; whispering, now, the darkness seeming to warrant it; "Goodnight."

Daryl squeezed her arm, his voice quiet too; "Happy birthday."

xxx

Beth glanced at Daryl over the pages of the book she was reading.

In the days since her birthday the two of them had settled into an easy and unspoken routine; during the day they would be tied up with whatever day to day duties they normal dealt with, spending time with the group and doing their part, playing their roles. And then, after dinner, Daryl would do as he'd always done; taken watch and now opted for the first slot, carrying it out from the platform of the perch.

And then, as the sun began to set, Beth would cross the field and join him; waiting until they got the torch signal from the next person up from the porch.

It was almost domestic, having their own place; this little sanctuary to just talk and touch and sleep, without the expectation of someone bursting in on them. It was almost normal; and she'd never thought she'd have normal again.

Daryl had given her this. And, she was certain, that for the rest of her life he was the only one that ever could.

And she wanted to give him something now; wanted to give him everything. No more holding back; no more waiting. She wanted him to have all of her. And she wanted to have all of him.

Of course, Daryl Dixon remained completely oblivious; currently tending to some old revolver he'd brought back to the perch with him that night and had taken apart and gotten to work on at the desk when they had retreated indoors.

She was becoming impatient; becoming restless. She didn't know why he was holding back, what he was waiting for. She knew he wanted her; she knew it every night when he pressed in close and she heard his breathing quicken, his heartbeat racing beneath her fingers and could feel him pressed in hard against her. But he was always controlled, always patient and it was sweet but frustrating; she knew there was another side, the one he had demonstrated to her in the shack and after she'd seen his scars and when he'd pressed her against the wall and gripped her tight behind her legs.

And it was that side of him she wanted him to give in to; finally. And she was starting to realise that, like their first kiss, if she intended on waiting for him to be the one to start this thing, then she had better be reconciled to the fact that she could be waiting for a very long time; at this rate, she'd be facing her twenty first birthday and she'd still be a virgin.

Beth rolled her eyes and tossed aside the book she was holding; the one she hadn't managed to take in a sentence of for the past half an hour that they'd been in there, and braced her hands against the blankets she was nestled in amongst and pushed herself to her feet, approaching him.

Daryl kept focused on the task at hand; only stirring when she stepped up behind him and slid her arms around his waist.

She felt him lean back slightly, his hand coming up to cover hers and give it a squeeze, before it left hers again; presumably returning to whatever he was doing with the pieces of the firearm on the desk, from the little tinkering sounds that followed.

Beth bit her lip, her heart hammering with nerves as she splayed her palms against his stomach, turning her head to press a kiss between his shoulders blades as she cautiously slid her hands down his stomach, stopping when her fingertips reached the waistband of his pants.

She felt Daryl go still.

A heavy silence filled the air.

Beth bit her lip again, squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned her forehead against his back; fearful of rejection and nervously anticipating what would happen if he didn't.

She heard and felt him draw in a breath and then he turned in her arms; turned to face her, looking down at her. There was a question in his eyes, but there was a certainty behind it; like he already knew the answer and she held his look for a moment before he seemed to make a choice, leaning down and claiming her lips with his.

Beth felt his hand reach up, his fingers lightly touching her neck, and stepped in closer, sliding her hands from where they rested at his sides and up his chest; breathing him in as she did and she felt his hand press in firmer, the tips of his fingers kneading the hair at the nape of her neck as the pressure of his lips against hers increased, and his other hand reached up to grip her at her side.

Beth slid her hands up further, up to his neck, stroking it for a second with her thumbs before she looped her arms around it and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, closing the distance between them and pressing herself in close; felt Daryl's hand slip from her hip across the low of her back.

Daryl's lips left hers, going to her neck, and she sighed; already feeling heady with the sensations of him against her and with the nerves and anticipation. She gripped the back of his hair, tilting her head to the side when he placed open mouthed kisses against her skin, his tongue flicking out to tease the hollow where it met her collarbone.

He dragged his bottom lip from there up the side of her neck slowly, until he reached the point behind her ear, pressed an open mouth kiss to the sensitive skin behind it and she felt him breath her in; felt her own breathing quickening after it caught and pulled back a little, her hands running from the back of his hair, down his neck to his shoulders, down his chest to his navel; not willing to take them off of him, wanting to feel him beneath her hands. Needing to feel; needing to touch.

And she gripped at the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards, making Daryl draw back. He didn't pause, didn't hesitate, reached his arms up and grasped his shirt from behind at his shoulders and pulled it up and over his head, casting it to the side, before stepping in again and returning to her neck.

Beth made a whimper, her hands reaching up, pushing him back a little so she could touch him; ran her hands across his stomach, down over his hips and up his back, pulling herself in close again when she did but found herself unsatisfied; used to this now and wanting more. She drew back a little, reaching down for the hem of her own shirt, stepping back slightly as she gripped it and pulled it over her head; the action meaning Daryl had to stop and step back a little, giving her room as she did so.

Daryl's breathing was heavy as he looked at her; as his eyes slowly skimmed her, from her shoulders moving downwards; saw him swallow as his eyes clouded over, becoming darker and hazy with lust, and then he stepped in, his hands going to her waist, trailing it slowly with his hands as his lips found hers again.

Beth moaned against his mouth; the light skim of his skin against hers teasing as he took her lower lip between his teeth, tugging it gently, before moving in deeper, insistent and she willingly parted her lips for him as his hands skimmed up higher, his thumbs stopping to rest beneath the wire of her bra. She felt them move cautiously against her, while his fingers gripped her ribs tight; and she ran her hands up his arms, over his chest, and then pushed herself in close; wanted to feel him against her and the feel of his skin against hers made her dizzy as she looped her arms back around his neck, pressing herself in fully, and tried to lift her knee to rest against his thigh.

Daryl growled, his hands gripping tighter, his lips leaving hers and going to her chest; ran his bottom lip from between her breasts and up to her throat, making her gasp and her knees weaken, and he reached down, his hands running down her sides to the back of her thighs; he turned the two of them, awkwardly bumping into the desk as he did, his breathing ragged as he changed their positions and pushed himself in close; his hands gripped her thighs tight and then lifted her up so she was sitting on the edge of the desk and she felt him nudge her knees apart with his own before he stepped into the space between them; his hands on her thighs pulling her in tight against him.

Daryl's hands moved faster now, sliding up her back, one going to trail down her shoulder while the other went into her hair, gripping tight, tugging so that her neck arched back as his lips went to her throat and he trailed his tongue up the curve; and she heard a breathy sigh escape her lips. His hands trailed back down to her back, running across her shoulder blades, feeling her beneath him as she leaned back and he dragged open lips from her throat back down her chest.

One hand slid from her back to her ribcage, moved upwards until he touched her through the fabric and she bit her lip, whimpering at the feel of his hand on her as his thumb tugged down the cotton of her bra and then his lips trailed down, his mouth hot and slow, as it moved down to her breast; his tongue flicking out to tease her.

Beth gasped; the sensation new and exhilarating, heard her own breathing coming heavy as Daryl's hand cupped against her, squeezing gently while his thumb circled and stroked, as his mouth licked and teased, and she felt a jolt shoot through her down to her toes as she whimpered and gasped under his attentions.

He pressed in closer between her legs and she felt him hard against her; and she felt nervous and excited with anticipation again, her heart hammering as she reached down from his shoulders; her hands going to the buckle of his belt.

She made fast work of it; noticed her hands were shaking as she did, and she guessed Daryl did to because his hands came up to grip hers, stopping her before she could tug the belt from the fastenings. Beth looked up at him sharply; her nerves suddenly no longer due to anticipation but fear of rejection.

Daryl's thumbs stroked her palms as he held them and the lusty haze in his eyes that had been there before had given way somewhat to concern. He tilted his head, biting his lip, and Beth could see his breathing was still shaky when he spoke; "We don't have to."

Beth's eyes flicked between his, as she attempted to calm the quick breaths and willed the beating of her heart to calm a little so she could form a response. He was looking at her with concern and apprehension and affection and something else; it took her a second to pick up on it, to see the uneasiness behind his expression, his own feelings about what was happening as opposed to his feelings towards her and she felt herself relax as she released that he was nervous too.

She drew in breath and smiled at him, biting her lip and shaking her head, her voice almost a whisper but sure when she spoke; "I want to."

Daryl just looked at her for a second; studied her. And, then, slowly seemed satisfied by what she had said and what he could see, before he leaned in and claimed her lips with his again; unhurried this time, slow and deep, as if making her his. And she sighed into his mouth, reaching up to cup his face in her hands as his slid back around to the small of her back, his fingers caressing the skin there gently.

Beth bit her lip when he drew back; turning his attention to her shoulder now, his kisses slow and hot and wet against her skin, and she trailed her hands back down his chest; back down to his belt. She swallowed, her hands steadier now as she gently tugged and undid it, before her fingers went to work on the two buttons of his pants. Daryl didn't stop, didn't acknowledge what she was doing; leaving it up to her, his hand reaching up to her shoulder, his thumb dragging the strap of her bra over the edge to the top of her arm, freeing it up so that her shoulder was bare and he pressed open mouthed kisses to the newly exposed skin as she tugged the second button undone.

Beth hesitated for a second, drawing in a shaky breath as Daryl's attentions went back to her neck, his tongue flicking and his teeth nipping teasingly against her, before she tentatively reached forward, slipping her hand inside. She heard Daryl's breath catch, felt his fingers curl a little against her back; and then she swallowed and reach in further, taking him in her hand.

Daryl drew in a breath, his fingers pressing into her back, his nails digging a little into her skin as he pressed his forehead into her neck; going still.

He was hard and smooth against her palm; and she slowly trailed her fingers upwards, before she ran her thumb over the tip and she felt him shudder slightly against her, his hips twitching reflexively. His hand slid from the middle of her back up to her shoulder blade, splaying against it and pulling her in close, as he dragged his lips against her neck again, unevenly and without the same focus, as her hand surrounded him again and began a slow backwards and forwards trail.

She enjoyed this; touching him, alternated her movements a little as she did, sometimes holding him firm as she moved her hand and sometimes just letting her fingers trail against his skin, and after a short while she heard his breathing become ragged, felt his hips shudder involuntarily; heard him growl before he pressed in and bit down gently on her neck.

Beth gasped at the slight sting, felt his hand on her shoulder blade reach up to the back of her neck, stroking gently as his tongue flicked out and he pressed a kiss against when he had nipped her; and she tightened her hold, rolling her palm over the top of him, and she heard his breathing catch and he groaned, before lifting his head and pressing his forehead to hers.

He breathed heavy against her as she looked up at him shyly; carried on what she was doing, enjoying the look in his eyes, dark and hazy and yearning, and the little noses he was making as he bit his lip and closed his eyes; and the sight of him this way was endearing and sensual and she drew her hand from him and slid her hands around his neck to kiss him deeply.

Daryl made a whimper into her mouth, his hand reaching up and grasping the wrist of the hand that had just been touching him; and she wondered if he was going to put it back. And then she felt him sigh into her mouth as he reached up and grasped her face in his hands, kissing her hot and hard, and then they dropped down to the back of her thighs, gripping her tight again and lifting her up and she knew what he wanted; wrapped her legs around his waist and he backed up and turned them, making his way unsteadily to the blankets on the floor.

Daryl slid a hand up her back as he knelt down, supporting her at the nape of her neck as he lowered her onto the pillows, keeping himself close to her as he did.

Beth drew in a shaky breath as they looked at one another, really looked; and she could see such intense devotion and affection in his eyes that she felt her stomach flutter and her breathing catch.

"Okay?" he murmured.

Beth bit her lip, giving him a small smile, and nodded; "Uh huh."

Daryl smiled at her, warm and genuine, and then reached up to brush the hair that had fallen across her forehead aside, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to it; and she closed her eyes beneath him.

A sudden bang outside the treehouse made them snap open.

Beth frowned as Daryl drew back; their eyes meeting in joint confusion.

And then a second sound rang out; and it took less than a second for them to realise they were gunshots, as another was fired.

Daryl drew back, braced his arms at either side of her to push himself up, and the two of them scrambled to their feet, going to the window.

In the field not too far from them were walkers; at least three dozen of them, and probably more, all staggering and surrounding the Church.

"Jesus Christ."

Daryl quickly buttoned up his pants and had his belt done up before Beth had a chance to react, turning as he darted for the desk and quickly began reassembling the revolver. Beth quickly reached for her shirt, pulling it over her head, turning just as Daryl thrust the weapon at her and reached down for his own shirt; pulling it over his head as he hurried from the room, grabbing his crossbow from where it leant on the doorway as he did and slinging it onto his back.

Beth hurried after him, holding the gun tight.

"You stay here." Daryl rounded on her, before she could step through.

Beth frowned; "What? No, I –"

"I mean it, Beth." He snapped, taking her by the arm and pulling her back inside; "You stay here and you don't let any of them see you."

"I can't just stay here; we need people down there –"

"We've got people down there." He turned to head out.

Beth stepped after him; "What if we have to run?"

He looked at her sharply; "I'll come back." Beth bit her lip, holding his look for a second, before he hurried out, grabbing one of the rifles that rested against the railings when he did; and she stepped out and onto the platform to look down as he made his way down the ladders.

She bit her lip, thinking as he hurried down; considered jumping on and following him, but as soon as his feet hit the ground he grabbed the ladder and hauled it away, letting it crash to the ground beneath her; stranding her up there.

And, before she could say anything, he turned and ran towards the Church.


	9. Out, Brief Candle

The sounds of gunfire and yelling voices and the groans of walkers filled the night air as Daryl leaned down to reload the crossbow, quickly taking aim once again.

"Daryl, where's Beth?"

Daryl didn't turn at the sound of Maggie's frantic enquiry; only jerked his head in the direction of the treehouse as he lifted his weapon and fired. Another one down; too many more to go. Carried on that way for several minutes before the bolts ran out and he pulled out his knife; running up to where Rick stood, preparing to take them on hand to hand.

"Can we?" Glenn's voice sounded from nearby, as Daryl heard the other man's weapon click with the sound of an empty chamber before he dropped it to the ground and drew a knife as well.

"Gotta."

Daryl went in first; only a milliseconds difference from Rick as bullets continued to fire into the gathering of walkers and the others yelled orders to one another.

Tyreese, Sasha and Bob jumped into a vehicle, the truck he and Glenn had taken to the farm; Bob driving, Sasha shooting from the passenger seat and Tyreese from the cargo bed as they drove around and through the gaps of the herd.

Michonne stepped up beside him, taking down two and them stepping in further and taking down a handful within seconds and Daryl felt something like hope take root inside of him as he realised that they could do this; they could beat this. And he felt Rick and Glenn step in closer, the three of them back to back, as they went deeper into the fray; gunfire still sounding, ammo not yet failing them.

And then a scream echoed and joined the clamour and he turned and saw Tara go down close to the porch; a walker gripping and overwhelming her from behind, put down too late by Abraham.

Daryl focused ahead, on the swarm in front of him; taking down two, three, four. Heard a gunshot from the direction of the treehouse and turned; saw a rifle supported on the sill of the makeshift window as Beth took aim and fired into the crowd of walkers further in the distance.

Daryl glanced ahead; saw her miss, saw her fire again moments later; this time bringing one down and he barely had a chance to allow a proud smile to form before the walkers were on them again and he turned back to the fight.

It carried on; carried on that way for a while, for an age it seemed, and then Daryl caught sight of the truck up ahead, saw Bob startle and jerk at the wheel and saw Tyreese thrown from the cargo bed. Barely time to react before he hit the ground, his shotgun firing on impact, the bullet travelling, travelling; and then took down Glenn, where he stood at his side.

Daryl heard Maggie scream; felt the blow of panic and loss, but the fight went on, as more walkers surrounded and Maggie hurried to Glenn's side where he lay out cold on the grass.

The walkers thinned out as the group drew back; defending the Church. He and Rick and Michonne and Abraham on the ground, Sasha and Bob in the truck, Tyreese taking down walkers in the distance, and shooters lined up on the porch; Carl, Carol and Rosita.

And Beth from the perch.

Daryl glanced briefly in that direction; noticed the barrel of the rifle was no longer balanced on the sill, felt a jolt of panic before reminding himself she was safe; she was fine. And turned his focus back to the remaining walkers; little more than twenty now and they started falling fast, as the group concentrated on them with knives and gunfire. But they couldn't get complacent. Not yet.

Daryl heard Maggie's whimpers; glanced in that direction, saw a walker approaching her from behind and made to yell before a shot rang out and the walker dropped. He turned sharply to his right; saw Beth running up close, the revolver he had given her held tight in her hand, her focus entirely on Maggie as she fell down to her knees at her sister's side, and he felt his panic suddenly soar when he realised she was there; she was on the ground with them. Realised she must have used the rope to get down.

He forced himself to focus; forced his attention on the walkers. Tried to keep his eyes on them but he found himself working his way in the direction of the Green sisters as he fought; couldn't help his eyes constantly flicking to Beth, at any walkers that got too close. Felt his heart hammering and his breathing catch when any set their eyes on her, when they started approaching; wanted to tear them limb from limb.

She was calm, collected; supporting her sister with quiet words and a hand squeezing her shoulder briefly; then applying pressure to the wound on her brother-in-law's side, and raising her gun and putting down any walkers that got too close.

Beth was calm and he was a wreck.

It didn't take him long to reach them, to reach down and grab her tight by the arm; he didn't know why, didn't know what he wanted to do, just knew that he had to touch her for a second and know that she was okay.

Beth looked up at him sharply, raised her eyes to his; away from the distressed eyes from her sister, and upon realising it was him, he saw the calmness in her eyes slipping slightly and he saw pain and sadness and he turned and yelled; yelled for Bob to get his ass over there now. And wondered why no one had thought to do the same before.

The last walker fell as Sasha and Bob tore up the field driving back to them; the army medic leaping out and hurrying over, as the rest of the group hurried and split, some running to Glenn's side and some to Tara's.

Tyreese approached slowly, walking up from the field, and Daryl saw it; saw the bite on his neck and heard Sasha's sobs as she hurried up to him.

"I need room," Bob stated, his tone firm and all-business, as he knelt down next to Glenn. Beth drew back, tried to draw Maggie back with her, but her sister stayed close, shrugged Beth's hands off of her, not leaving Glenn's side.

Beth slowly got to her feet, standing up next to him; she was a mess. Her hands and arms drenched in blood; her shirt and cheek smeared with it and he felt his stomach churn and felt sick at the sight of it. She raised a hand to her face, touched her thumb and forefinger to her lips and he saw her hand shaking as she looked down at the scene in front of them.

Daryl swallowed, reaching up and taking hold of the hand she held up, felt her jump at the contact and look up at him, as he lowered their arms, threaded his fingers with hers and held her tight, as the aftermath of what had just happened only just started to hit home.

xxx

The atmosphere was heavy in the sanctuary.

Tyreese and Glenn were in the office, which was quickly becoming considered as their recovery room, being tended to by Bob and Carol; Maggie and Sasha in the room with them.

Rick and Daryl; Abraham and Michonne had split and gone out to scout the fences and deal with the breach.

Judith was held in Carl's lap and reached for her; Beth made to take her but stopped when she caught sight of the blood on her hands and gave the little girl a smile and handed her up her giraffe from the floor instead.

Eugene and Rosita were speaking quietly; her explaining to him what had happened, what she had seen. Told him how Tara was gone; how Tyreese would be soon; and Glenn. They didn't know yet.

Beth bit her lip, looking in the direction of the door; knowing Bob had said they needed space to deal with this but growing restless doing nothing and just worrying and wanting to be there for her sister.

She pushed herself to her feet, touching Carl's shoulder briefly as she did, and turned and headed out of the room. She stepped into the corridor, making her way down it towards the study, when the fire exit door at the side of the kitchen pulled open and Rick and Daryl stepped in.

Rick raised his eyebrows at her as they approached; "Any news?"

Beth bit her lip, shaking her head, and crossed her arms across her chest.

Rick and Daryl shared a glance; Rick giving him a nod and clasping his arm briefly as he stepped away, leaving them alone.

Beth drew in a shaky breath and Daryl reached a hand up, clasping her shoulder and eyeing her with concern; "Y' okay?"

Beth met his eyes; saw the anxiety and the apprehension there and drew in a breath, before giving him a small nod; "Uh huh." She glanced at the door of the study; "I'm just…worried about Maggie." She hesitated; "And…Glenn." She drew in another breath, small and panicked now, and she felt herself starting to shake; her voice breaking a little when she spoke again; "Did you see Tyreese? He –"

"Hey."

Daryl drew her close; held her in his arms but she pushed away; "No. The blood –" Didn't want it on him; didn't want to see him covered in it. But it was dry now, anyway, so it didn't matter.

Daryl took her by the arm, tugging her into the kitchenette and pushed the door closed behind them. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his bandana; grabbed a canteen of water from the counter and poured some onto it. She reached out to take it, her hands shaking, but he didn't give it to her; instead, cupped her cheek with his other hand and raised the moist fabric to her face, wiping gently against her; wiping the blood away.

Beth closed her eyes, felt them moist as they came together, and felt tears trail down her cheeks; felt Daryl's thumb wipe one away when the bandana left her face and then his hand in her hair and pulling her close again, holding her tight. His other hand tossed the bandana onto the counter and reached up, holding her shoulder tight; and she knew he was trying to tell her without words that it was okay even though they both knew that it wasn't.

Even though they both knew that everything had changed and the little safe haven they thought they had found was just another dream.

Just another fantasy that they were fast on their way to losing.

xxx

The night that followed was rough.

Tyreese went before dawn; had asked Carol to be the one to do it, to put him down before he turned. Didn't want to wait; didn't want to go like that.

Sasha was distraught but Carol wasn't; told Beth that's what needed to be done, that that was how things were now and that they had to be strong.

And Daryl was gone; had left with Rick to go on a run and track down more medical supplies, more medications and dressings, and the two didn't return until early the next morning.

He hadn't slept; and she had only been down for less than an hour when he had knocked her foot to waken her and jerked his head, indicating for her to follow him, and the two had left the Church and now found themselves here.

His warmth seemed to have gone in his absence; replaced by a tense moroseness brought on from the loss and the lack of sleep. And she was sad and tired and irritable too; so Daryl's sudden desire that they had to train now really wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

"Been over this before; y' gotta line it up fast, ain't got time t' 'hmm' and 'hah' about it."

Beth felt like smacking him across the face with the crossbow she was holding.

It had been some time since she had been faced with this side of him; since long before they had become what they were now. And it wasn't a welcome return; this cranky surliness and business as usual approach.

Beth pulled the trigger and she jerked it; knew that she did but realised too late and she missed the target. Badly.

Daryl pursed his lips together as he eyed the bolt and Beth felt anger simmering within her at the evident disappointment, slapping the crossbow against his stomach harder than necessary for him to reload, and stalked up to the bolt to yank it from the trunk.

"'s like you've forgotten everythin' we talked about before," Daryl said, handing her the newly-loaded crossbow as she stepped up next to him.

Beth rounded on him, eyes flashing; "Look, I get that you're hurting right now; but don't pick a fight with me just to make yourself feel better."

Something flashed in his eyes at her words; looking surprised and then shame took its place and he lowered his gaze, swallowing. He shifted, awkwardly, looking at the ground for a second, seemed to think on her words and then his eyes cautiously rose to hers. He chewed his bottom lip for a second before he nodded at the tree, his voice quieter now, less edgy but still not quite with the same warmth that she had become used to. He was still closing down; "Shoot."

Beth raised the crossbow, took aim quickly and did as he said; shooting and, this time, landing the bolt right on target, right through the middle. She glanced at him out the corner of her eyes; saw him nod a little but he didn't look all that pleased, didn't really react much at all. He was still in shut down mode; still struggling with what had happened the night before and still not willing to let down those walls.

He met her eyes and she raised her eyebrows.

He bit his lip again and nodded at her, slightly; "'s good." Beth shrugged and stepped up to him, handing him the crossbow before he went on, speaking the next almost as if making an apology; "Just want ya t' know this stuff, is all."

Beth met his eyes, looked at him for a second and then shrugged; "I know it." She started to move past him, to retrieve the bolt.

"Maybe we should just try knife trainin', then."

Beth stopped at his words, turning to face him again; "What for?"

Daryl frowned; "What d'ya mean what for? Y' need t' know how t' fight."

"Not if I never get the chance to use it."

Daryl only looked at her; looking confused and baffled and his obliviousness only increased her mild irritation over what had happened the night before into anger.

"Last night? You don't get to do that Daryl. Our family's in danger, I'm down here with them. Not hiding out like a coward in a tree."

Daryl frowned, still looking confused, pursed his lips together; "Was keepin' y' safe."

"I don't need you doing that."

"Don't matter, anyway; ain't like y' even listened."

"It does matter."

Daryl shrugged, looking away from her; looking uncomfortable and surly and anxious. But not saying anything; still not really talking and it hurt a little, to see that there was still a part of him that held back.

"The way things are now; you can't protect me from it. I don't want you to."

"'s what I'm supposed t' do."

"What?"

Daryl shrugged, looking even more awkward; shifting and averting his eyes.

Beth shook her head, going on; "We're all gonna go sometime. I'm gonna go." She thought he flinched a little, before he met her eyes sharply; "I choose how I spend my time. And I'm gonna do it fighting; not hiding."

Daryl shook his head; "Shouldn't have to. I can keep y' safe."

"You can't keep me locked up because you think I'm too weak to take care of myself."

"I never said y' were weak. Just said I wanna keep ya safe. Just 'cause y' can fight don't mean ya oughta go out lookin' for trouble."

"Daryl, it's not looking for trouble when walkers walk right up to our doorstep."

Daryl shrugged, looking away. He was quiet for a second, seemed to think on her words, mulled over and stewed on them, before he finally spoke; "Lost y' once."

Beth hesitated, the slight glimpse of vulnerability welcome in light of the abrasiveness from before; attempted to reach out to that side, realised what he was trying to say. That he wanted to protect her; and that he was scared; "I worry too. About you. Be a lot easier if I could just lock you up."

"That ain't the same."

"Why not?"

"'cause it ain't."

He was snappier now; back to surly, like he was opening up and closing down all at once, and it was frustrating that they were back to this and that it felt like things were still the same, that he was ignoring everything they had been through the past few months and that he wouldn't just talk and tell her, himself, what it was that was bothering him.

"It is the same. You almost got killed on that run; I didn't lock you up in the study."

Daryl scoffed, eyeing her; "Woulda done if y' coulda."

Beth narrowed her eyes; "If me taking care of you bothered you so much you should have said something at the time; don't throw it back at me now."

"That ain't what I'm doin'."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothin'. Don't know what I'm doin', alright. Don't know what you're so upset about; woulda protected y' before, nothing's changed."

Beth stepped up to him; "That's the point. Everything's changed. You know I don't want that; I don't wanna live like that. I don't want to be scared to be alive."

"Well I don't want ya gettin' yourself killed tryin' t' prove somethin'."

"I'm not trying to prove anything!" Beth snapped, feeling herself growing angrier; "I'm trying to live by my own terms. I'm gonna go protecting my family; I'm not gonna just stand by and watch them fall and do nothing. That's all this is now; you either fight to protect the people you care about or you don't."

Daryl held her eyes for a second, looking at her, and she saw his soften after a moment and he shook his head, his voice quiet; "'s what I'm tryin' t' do."

Beth felt her indignation deflate somewhat in light of his words; hearing the sincerity in his voice and hearing what he was trying to tell her and what she guessed she had already known; that he measured himself by his ability to protect them and now, by his standards, he'd failed again and watched them lose two, maybe three of their own.

Beth bit her lip, wanting to comfort him but torn over how it all related to what had happened with the treehouse; needed him to understand that he couldn't wrap her up in cotton wool and that she understood, she did, and that she felt the same way about him and was scared every time he stepped out the door; but it was her choice, to choose how she lived, and he couldn't ask her to choose otherwise. Couldn't ask her to hide away because he was scared for her; just like she couldn't ask the same of him.

She couldn't live by her fear and she couldn't live by his either. And neither could he by hers.

They couldn't be slaves to that; that wasn't what they were going to be.

Beth swallowed; "Daryl."

He raised his eyes to hers from where they studied the grass. He bit his lip; "Hm?"

"Beth!"

The two of them turned as Carl's voice sounded across the clearing; Daryl lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as they glanced in his direction.

"Glenn's woken up!"

The three of them stood there a second; Carl smiling across the clearing at them for a beat, before he turned and headed back into the Church. Daryl dropped his hand from his forehead, turned to look at her. Beth met his eyes, one side of her lips turning up in a small smile and she saw him swallow and nod, looking relieved and his tenseness seeming to fall away a little. Her smile or finally hearing about Glenn or both seeming to do that to him.

He cleared his throat, slinging the crossbow onto his back, and then reached out; his hand pausing hesitantly for a second before touching her shoulder, lightly; "C'mon."

And the two of them turned and headed back towards the Church.


	10. Written in the Stars

Daryl spent the next three days digging.

Graves first and then trenches; a further measure to try and keep this place safe for them. And it was therapeutic, almost; out here he could just forget all the crap that had went down that night. For a while, just forget that they had lost two of their own; that they had almost been run out, almost lost their home again, for the third time. And all that it meant; that he couldn't protect them, they would never be safe, they could never let their guard down.

And then there was Beth.

Beth, who just kept pushing and turning his world upside down; this girl who was the only thing good and bright that was left in it. And he still couldn't make sense of the fact that she wanted him, that she was with him; but he wouldn't fight that or question it because he knew that, if he were to ever lose her or not have her in his life, then there just wouldn't be a point to all this anymore.

This thought, this realisation had come to him just recently; had almost knocked him for six when it did, as he had watched and feared for her when she had run out onto that field. And then what had happened next, when she had called him out for wanting to protect her, he didn't understand what she wanted or what she was saying; not at first. Protecting her was one of the few things he could actually give her; was the only thing he knew how to do.

But it was more than that; she spoke so flippantly, so casually about her own death, as if it was the most inevitable and natural thing in the world, not stopping to even think what it would do to him if she was gone. And, until that morning, he hadn't really thought like that either. Hadn't really considered how things would be if her lost her again; wouldn't let himself.

And so it had come to him like a bolt to the chest when he thought about it; he didn't want to live in this world if Beth Greene wasn't in it.

This world wasn't worth it, without her.

And surely that wasn't normal; surely no one thought like that. And he had been torn when she had called him out; torn between wanting to take her in his arms and hold her close, against the alternative which was just running. Running scared, like he would have done before; because he this was more than he had ever expected, more than he could take.

But he didn't want to run. Not this time.

"How's Beth holdin' up?"

Daryl glanced over the small distance to where Rick stood; shovel in his hand, working on the trenches with him. He swallowed and shrugged, looking down; "She's okay."

He hoped she was; hadn't really had the chance to speak to her properly since that morning. Never having time and never away from everyone else. He wasn't sure if they were fighting, if this was still a fight; or if it was just circumstances keeping them apart. But their family needed them and they all had jobs to do, at least, that's what she would say.

He and Rick carried on until sundown; barely speaking. Nothing left to say; they'd said and done this all before. Done losing people; done losing hope, a big fat reality check slapping them in their faces just when they started to think things were going to be okay. That they could be safe.

He had gone to the study where Glenn was still recovering, Maggie by his side, and where the fresh water was that had been brought up that morning. Washed his hands and face with it in the corner; not saying anything other than a greeting and a nod at the others in the room for a while until Maggie spoke up.

"Beth's in the treehouse."

Daryl lifted his head, meeting her eyes.

Maggie gave him a slight smile; "Said she's gonna sleep up there tonight."

Daryl swallowed, mulling on that for second, before giving her a nod.

They hadn't been to the treehouse since that night; both opting to stay close to everyone else in light of what had happened.

Now, though, he went to the tree without question; guessed that was the point of Maggie telling him in the first place. Figured now was the time to make this right; to talk this thing out and get it sorted, get it back to good. But he faltered at the bottom of the ladders; unsure how to do this, unsure what to say. Still not wanting to agree that she should put herself in danger, not when he could protect her, but knowing that she was right and it wasn't up to him.

If she wanted to fight, if she wanted to change, then who was he to stop her doing that; it wasn't his call.

And he knew he had hurt her, at least a little bit, even if she hadn't said as much; even if she had just accepted his response to what had happened to the Church and known that he would shut down. He didn't want to; didn't want to shut her out like that but he didn't know any other way.

Wanted her to see him but didn't know how to show her.

Daryl drew in a breath, steadying himself, knowing what he had to do; and stepped up onto the ladders, making his way up to the perch. A little candle was burning inside; he could see the light and shadows dancing on the wooden boards at his feet, beneath the curtain that concealed what was inside.

But he knew what was inside; knew that little room like that back of his hand now and he knew the girl that was inside, was starting to really know her now and realise what she meant to him. He hesitated at the curtain; guessed she would have heard him coming up the ladders but had made no move to greet him and wondered. Wondered if maybe she didn't want to see him; if this was a fight and this place was hers. She called it theirs, wanted to share it, but he gave her this place; it was hers, and he would only be there if she wanted him to be.

Daryl bit his lip and then rapped his knuckles quietly against the wood frame at the opening to the structure; heard shuffling on the other side, heard footsteps on the floor and then Beth popped her head around the side of the curtain, looking confused.

Her confusion seemed to increase when she noticed it was him, and she gave him an impish smile; "You're knocking now?"

Daryl swallowed, averting his eyes and shrugging; "Wasn't sure if y' wanted t' be alone."

Her smile faltered a little, her eyes softening, and then she shook her head; "Nope."

Daryl held her eyes for a second before looking down; feeling awkward and uncomfortable, not sure where to start and the way she looked up at him, her expression so open, her eyes so trusting made him feel so much better and so much worse all at once. He exhaled, glancing around the platform of the perch, and then frowned and stepped in further, leaning against the door frame.

He met her eyes, uncertainly, his voice quiet and hesitant; "'m sorry."

Beth got a little furrow on her brow for a second, looking confused and then surprised. She bit her lip, looking down; "For what?" She raised her eyes back to his, her chin still tucked down low, looking at him carefully.

"Bein' an asshole."

Her lips twitched a little.

He cleared his throat, glad she seemed to be receptive to what he was saying, even if he wasn't all that sure what to say himself. He went with their fight; what had happened between them then easier than talking about how he felt, about what had happened to their people and his sudden realisation as to how he felt about her; "Listen. Y' wanna fight? I ain't gonna stop ya."

She met his eyes sharply.

Daryl shrugged, looking down; "Ain't up t' me." He glanced out over the field, thinking for a second, and she was quiet, seeming to think too, before he went on; "If y' wanna fight; I wanna train some more. Proper this time; no clownin' around."

Beth bit her lip, looking at him, before she gave him a small smile and nodded, speaking quietly and sounding grateful when she did; "Okay."

The two of them were silent for a moment, both of them seeming to think on what was just said; and he wondered if she had something to say, something that she was holding back, but he doubted it. She was always open, always so willing to be vulnerable with him, and he felt like an ass that he couldn't give her that back; that he didn't know how to do it, didn't know the right thing to say.

He drew in a breath, wanted to try; "Ain't ever gonna stop tryin' t' protect ya, Beth."

She met his eyes.

He shrugged; "Y' ain't gonna change my mind on that."

She held his look for a second and then a small smile spread; recognising the meaning behind it, how it went back to an exchange they had had not too long ago but seemed liked a lifetime now. She rolled her eyes slightly, smiling more fully now, and stepped out onto the platform and walking over to lean against the railing. She turned to face him when she did; her expression warm and he guessed he was doing this right.

He swallowed, looking down; feeling unsure in light of what he now knew about his feelings for her. Wanting her to know; wanting her to feel it too.

"It's okay, you know," Beth said, finally, going on at his confused look; "Being afraid." He averted his eyes, looking back at her when she went on; "I'm scared too, sometimes. Scared that something might happen to you."

"Hm. Guess you're just better at this."

"Just 'cause I know it's worth it," Beth smiled at him, fondly; "Meant what I said when I came to you before; when I said that. We're pretty great sometimes, right?"

Daryl gave her a small smile, looking down. Knowing she was right; "Dunno how y' can be so sure all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"'bout this. Like everything's gonna be fine just by believin' it."

Beth's eyes softened, went contemplative as she bit her lip, averting her eyes for a second. She drew in a breath, swallowing before speaking; "It's not that." She met his eyes, her voice quiet; "I know it might not be; I know things could change and that things could get bad." She shrugged; "Just not gonna let that stop us, that's all." She looked down, biting her lip, shaking her head a little; "I don't believe everything's gonna be just fine."

Daryl lowered his eyes, shifting a little, not really sure what to say; if he should step up and say that it would be, lie to her and say it would all be okay. That they could have what people had before, back in her old world.

He didn't have to.

"But that's okay," she said, assuredly, as she met his eyes again, "That doesn't matter. I believe in you and me; that's enough." She gave him a smile; "That's why I'm sure all the time."

Daryl watched her, transfixed by the trust and earnestness in her expression as she spoke, as she laid it all out for him; "This thing we're doing; it's not even a choice anymore."

Daryl frowned, his expression questioning; not really sure what that meant and what she was saying.

She drew in a breath.

"Daryl, I'm yours."

She stood before him, completely open to him and entirely sincere, with such raw vulnerability that he felt something swell up inside him; something intense and overwhelming. And he realised he wasn't alone in this; she felt it too and wanted him the same way that he wanted her. He wanted her to know; needed her to see how he felt and know that she wasn't the only one willing to give themselves completely to this.

But words failed him; words had never come easy and he doubted they ever would.

But he realised, then, that maybe that didn't matter; she knew him, could read him. And he knew that all he had to do was show her.

Daryl drew in a breath, before crossing the short distance from the doorframe to where she stood; noted the way her eyes darted up, nervous and tender and exposed, and he felt an overwhelming flood of affection and devotion and yearning that he had to make her see; took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers; his own insistent against hers.

He wasn't shy; he wasn't hesitant; was letting her know that he wanted this, wanted her as his, and needing her to know that she had him; had all of him.

He felt Beth's hands slip up his chest to his neck; opened her lips for his and sighed into his mouth when he deepened the kiss in turn and felt her hands slide from the side of his neck up into the back of his hair. Daryl drew back slowly, pressing his forehead to hers as he looked down at her; saw her looking up at him, shy and yet keen, touching her lips back to his softly for a second. And when she looked up at him again he knew that she understood; knew where this was going.

Daryl leaned in, kissing her slowly this time, his hands sliding from her face, to her neck, down her arms, and he stooped slightly for a second to grip her thighs and lifted her up, felt her wrap her legs around his waist, never letting his lips leave hers as he walked them from the platform and into the treehouse.

Daryl knelt down, laid her down gently on the blankets, the same way he did a few nights before; staying close, still above her, his hand trailing up to support her at the nape of her neck. She smiled up at him, biting her lip; glanced down from his face to his chest and gently trailed her hands down the line of vision her eyes had followed until they reached the hem of his shirt.

He watched her for a second, saw a little spark of mischief in her eyes, and he smiled before reaching up, gripping the fabric behind his shoulders and tugging it up; felt her doing the same at the bottom, her palms running up his stomach as she did, until he cast it aside. She reached up, touching him; his shoulders, his chest and his sides, like she often did whenever she got the chance to, trailing her fingers and making the muscles ripple beneath them.

He let her explore for a little while, let her lean up and press her lips to his skin, a little shy seeming as she trailed her lips the way he did to her sometimes; when she'd make little whimpers and noses, telling him without words that she liked it. He was starting to know, now, what she liked; where to touch and what to do to make her sigh and moan and squirm.

After a bit, he'd had enough of holding back; wanted this to be for her and wanted to show her, wanted her to see.

He gently pressed his hand to her shoulder, urging her to lie back; and she did, looking up at him curiously when her head met the pillow. He leaned down, kissing her again, softly, before he pressed a kiss to her chin and then her throat; felt her head arch back and he trailed his tongue down the column, before moving into the side and biting down; hearing the little gasp he knew now to expect.

He took his time there, using his lips and his teeth and his tongue to tease her; did it until she sighed and arched up into his hands that trailed her sides. And then he drew back, lifting his weight from her a little and then he reached down, hooking his index finger beneath the hem of her shirt and casually drew it up, just a little, exposing her hip and her side to him.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to the curve of her hip, then down a little further to the little dip next to the bone; flicked his tongue out to tease her. And then his other hand slid up her other side, his palm beneath the fabric and his thumb hooked over it, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her navel, just above the waistline of her jeans.

He heard a soft sound escape her lips as he flicked out his tongue, took his time as he made his way up her stomach, wanted to take his time with all of this; wanted her squirming and ready and loving this and he had never wanted that for anyone before, never cared enough to do it like this. He teased her with his lips and tongue as his palms pressed against her and slowly slid upwards, dragging her shirt up with them and exposing her to him until they reached the fabric of her bra underneath.

Daryl touched her with one hand, slipping it under her shirt completely and circling her with his thumb before using it to tug the fabric down; and he leaned up, replacing the motions his thumb had been making with his tongue.

Beth was squirming a little now; moving beneath him, her breaths coming in little pants and little moans escaping her lips every now and then and he guessed she was unaware of them; the sweet sounds she made when he teased and touched her. She reached up, her hand gripping the back of his hair and he felt her arch up against him; little things like that driving him wild and he lifted his hand to touch alongside his lips.

And then he drew back a little, grasping the hem of her shirt where it was bunched up at her chest, and slowly pulled it up and over her head. Beth bit her lip, looking shy as he drank in the sight of her; perfectly dishevelled beneath him. He swallowed, reaching down, his hand going to her hair and he tugged gently at the bobble that held her hair back; and she tilted her head to the side to help him, allowing him to tug it free. She leaned forward, shaking it out and bit, and then lay back, looking up at him.

That implicit trust in her eyes was back again and something else; something he was starting to notice in her eyes more and more, this tenderness that he couldn't quite place, but it made him feel warm and shy and good; and he reached up to stroke her cheek, speaking quietly; "Y' wanna stop, y' just say."

Beth gave him a smile, affection in her eyes and still so trusting, nodded a little; "'kay." Her smile turned a little mischievous; "Won't, though."

Daryl gave her a smile, leaning down to pressing his lips to her shoulder, speaking quietly; "Don't mean just that."

"Huh?" Beth bit her lip, looking at him curiously, and he gave a little shrug and a grin and he saw her eyes spark playfully, before she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra; didn't move to pull it off though, looked at him expectantly, and he smiled, obliging, hooking his finger around the front and pulling it from her; tossing it aside.

He looked at her again for a bit; noticed her lower her eyes, shyly, and he could see the little blush stain her cheeks as she flushed under his gaze. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again, before trailing his lips back down; exploring her with kisses and little licks and bites, showering them on her neck, her chest and her stomach; back to taking his time, back to drawing this out.

Beth pressed herself up against him; starting to whimper a little after a while; arched up against his hands and his lips and twisted amongst the blankets; wanting more and reaching for his belt. He drew back, playfully swatting her hand away; and she frowned, opening her eyes and looking up at him curiously, but he didn't answer, just kept gripping and pressing into her and teasing her with his mouth until her sighs became breathier and her moans started coming more frequent and then he moved lower, slowly kissing his way from her chest down to the waistband of her jeans.

He glanced up at her, gauging her reaction as he unbuttoned the top, slipping his thumbs beneath the fabric at each side of her hips. She bit her lip, just watched him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to her navel again as he pulled her jeans down; felt her twist a little to help, and he slid his hands back up the front of her thighs, his lips going to soft flesh just below her hip as she wiggled and kicked her jeans off and away from them.

His fingers toyed with the cotton at her hip, all that was left to hide her from him, tugging it down to expose more of her skin and he leaned in, flicking his tongue against it; heard her breathing catch. He slid his other hand up her leg, his thumb trailing up the inside of her thigh slowly, while his mouth moved lower on the other; still teasing her.

He pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, his thumb stopping high up the inside of her other one, making slow circles and coming up close; very close. He heard her sigh, glanced up and saw her watching, looking nervous and keen all at once, and he slid his thumb up, touching her through the fabric. Her hips twitched a little and he heard her gasp; smiled against her thigh when he realised how sensitive she was to it and then made slow circles with his thumb.

He heard little puffs of air and sighs escape her lips; felt her hips twitch a little beneath him; saw her toes curl after a while as she lifted herself a little off the blankets, up into his touch.

Daryl leaned in, sliding his hand away and pressing his mouth against the fabric instead, his lips parting, breathed out against her, and he heard her gasp as she jerked against him and he grinned; reaching up to tug her panties down and tossed them aside in one fluid motion.

He heard his name breathed from her lips; glanced up and saw her looking down at him, looking nervous now and unsure. Daryl gently caressed her thigh, ran his hands up and down her legs soothingly. He titled his head; asking her silently if she wanted him to stop. He saw her eyes soften after a second, as she seemed to relax and draw in a shaky breath. She bit her lip and then just watched him; still looking nervous but looking curious now, looking intent.

Daryl ran his hand back up her thigh, slipping it around the back and then leaned down as he lifted it up to sling over his shoulder; leaned in, touching her with his tongue. She jerked again beneath him and he took that as an encouraging sign; gripped her thigh tighter and leaned in further, licking and teasing her with his tongue and his lips, listening to the sounds of her soft whimpers and sighs as indications of where to touch and how to please her.

It wasn't long before she was squirming again and the little whimpers became louder, little moans and gasps taking over; and he felt her hand grip his shoulder; pushing him away a little and then pulling him back, as if it was too much and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop or if she wanted more.

He alternated between slow and fast; always teasing and always with precision, knowing from her reactions what her body wanted; carried on for a while, running his hands up and down her thighs, slowly, slowly. Not rushing; savouring the moment.

And then she arched beneath him, a longer moan escaping her, and her grip on him tightening a little; and he felt her start to tremble as she started to come undone and it was exquisite to watch and hear as he did that to her; as he brought her to the edge. Felt her hand grip his shoulder tight, nails biting into the skin, felt her tense beneath him and go silent for a second before she jerked and gasped, louder this time, a soft cry escaping her lips as she arched upwards, reflexively this time, and her legs were shaking as she collapsed back against the blankets; her breaths coming quickly, in little pants.

Daryl felt himself grinning a little as he drew back, resting his chin on her thigh and just watching her; watched as she lay looking upwards at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath and gather her bearings, looking sated and dishevelled and amazed. His grin widened and he propped himself up on his elbow; rested his chin in his hand and the motion drew her eyes from the ceiling down to him.

She gave him a smile, her shyness seeming to have gone, and then she giggled and it was sweet and beautiful to hear; and then she reached down, grasping him by the hair and tugged him up so that he was lying over her again. She pressed her lips to his and her hands went to his belt and he let her this time.

"Can't believe you still have these on," she muttered and he felt himself chuckle, as she quickly pushed his pants down and off of him, so that he was just as exposed as she was, and he leaned back down and their legs entwined with one another's and their skin pressed together; and it felt incredible, lying there like that with her and he was amazed again at this thing they had; at what this was.

This thing they were doing now, so much more than anything he had ever had or done with anyone.

Beth looked up at him; her expression completely open to him again and he could see so much in her eyes; such devotion and adoration and it almost knocked the air from his chest, seeing someone looking at him like that. He reached up, brushing the hair back from her forehead, and leaned down to press a kiss there; wanted her to feel safe.

He ran the tip of his nose from her brow down to hers, brushing against it affectionately, the way she sometimes did to him and she bit her lip, smiling up at him.

Daryl smiled down at her, asking her the same question as he did the other night; "Okay?"

And they knew what it meant; that this was it, last chance to turn back.

But they both knew it was happening; would happen now; the way they lay there and the way they looked at one another saying it all; they were too far gone not to see this thing through.

She nodded, giving him a shy smile. And he reached over the short distance; pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk and grabbed at the box he had put in there a little while ago, after Glenn had been oh so kind as to offer up one of his boxes to him. He pulled it open, tugging out one of the condoms, and pushed himself up, ripping the foil wrapper open with his teeth.

He looked down, noticed a little grin on Beth's face and he frowned; "What?"

Beth giggled and shrugged; "So, you've been thinking about this for a while?"

Daryl looked down at it, then back at her and smiled, giving her a sheepish shrug, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers; reached down to put it on while he kissed her, drawing back when it was done and nudged himself back between her legs; leaning himself on his elbows on either side of her this time.

Beth bit her lip, looking up at him, looking a little nervous now but the trust was still there, the affection and tenderness still shone in her eyes and he could see her willingness to do this; to give herself to him. He swallowed, overcome again by his feelings for her, leaned down to kiss her again, slowly this time; tried to calm her nerves a little. And he reached down, gently holding her thigh as he leaned in, moved in closer; taking it slow, pushing against and into her gently, not wanting to hurt her but knowing that this would.

He felt her breath catch in his mouth; felt her go tense beneath him, her hand curing against his arm. Daryl drew back a little, touching his forehead to hers; looked down at her. Watched as she bit her lip, eyes glancing downwards for a second, and then she met his eyes and drew in a breath and he felt her try to relax herself; trying not to tense.

Daryl leaned down, pressing soft kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose; saw her smile underneath him and he gently pushed in further, noticed she didn't tense so much this time, and leaned down to kiss her fully as he settled himself and went still; giving her time, giving them both time, just to get used to this, to the feel of him inside of her.

He knew when it started to feel less painful, when she was ready for him to move, when her hands slid up his arms, into his hair and she kissed him deeply, more responsive than before; moving her hips a little beneath him. And he understood, did as she asked without words, started to rock gently, still going slow, waiting until there was a sign she was ready for more.

Her willingness showed when she started a corresponding rocking of her hips against his own and he drew back a little more; moving properly now, but still gentle, not wanting to hurt and not wanting to lose control, but it was becoming difficult as they moved together; as her enthusiasm increased and her hands slid from his hair, to his shoulders, her fingernails trailing softly down his back and then he heard her sigh; and that was it.

Dropped his face against her neck and just gave into it; into this and let himself just be with her; moved against her, his hands skimming and gripping, as his lips pressed into her neck. He heard her sigh again, a little moan escape her and felt her move more freely beneath him; felt her arch up against him, her nails digging in harder and her noises becoming louder, more frequent.

Her leg hooked around his; taking him deeper.

He lost control at the same time she did; felt her quiver and grip him tight; heard her gasp and sigh and felt her writhe against him; and it was incredible, to hear and to feel, and he drew back, looking down at her as they moved; watched as she arched her neck, pressing her head back against the pillow; watched her lips part as another sighed escaped her and the sight pushed him closer; his heart hammering as his breaths came fast and he leaned down to drag his tongue up the column of her throat, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck as he buried his face in it, as he felt himself start to spiral. Heard her moan again close to his ear, louder this time and with abandon, and he was done; felt himself spiralling and losing focus, felt himself shudder and go still; gripping her tight as he lost himself completely and then, as waves of pleasure subsided, collapsed on top of her with a groan.

He felt himself coming down; pressed himself in closer to her, breathing her in and murmuring into her neck; "Beth."

They lay there like that; just breathing for a while.

And then he felt her shift beneath him and draw back a little to look at him, and he lifted his eyes, meeting hers. She bit her lip, her eyes scanning his face, and then she gave him a small smile, reaching up to cup his cheek, caressing it with her thumb; "Hmm." And then she leaned in, pressing her lips to his, and they kissed leisurely, basking in the afterglow.

He drew back, slowly rolled off of her, and rolled himself onto his back, keeping his arms around her and pulling her with him; settled her against his chest. He reached up to stroke her hair, leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of it, and then felt her nuzzling in close against him and he smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Realised that maybe he was wrong.

Maybe Beth Greene had changed his mind once again; and maybe things would be okay. If only for a little while. Because lying here with her, just being with her; completely vulnerable, his guard down and entirely open to her, he knew that they'd gotten this right; that they'd managed to find something they always seemed to crave and search for.

Lying there, in one another's arms; he couldn't imagine any place safer than this.


	11. Something Human for Your Consideration

Sunlight streaming through the little window of the treehouse, illuminating the two sleeping figures, slowly roused her; all tangled blankets and entwined limbs and steady, peaceful breathing.

Beth's eyes slowly drifted open and it took a moment before events of what had happened the night before came back to her; felt a warm satisfaction wash over her when it did; when she remembered how perfect it had been. And a smile tugged at her lips as she took in the sight of the man lying next to her; undisturbed by the sunlight, still with sleep, his face close enough to hers that she felt each breath stir the hair on her forehead.

She titled her chin upwards a little to look at him; drinking in the sight of him, dishevelled and naked and totally at peace there with her, a contentedness in his expression that made her stomach flutter and her heart melt. She bit her lip as she remembered the night before; remembered the ways he had touched and kissed her and made her feel things she had never before been able to imagine. She smiled, feeling content and treasured, playful and more hopeful and happier than she had felt in forever; leaned in close and touched her lips to the tip of his nose.

He didn't stir and her smile widened, turning mischievous.

She pressed in close; though there wasn't much distance there to begin with, pressed her lips to his cheek and then his jaw and felt him stir a little, his arms twitching slightly around her, but he remained asleep.

She slid her hand from where it was gathered up against his chest; slid it across and to his side, trailing it lightly down and across the low of his back as she pressed in closer; feeling bold and uninhibited and loving the feel of their skin against one another's, the intimacy of it, and the feel of their legs entwined together, and figured she could do this for the rest of her life. Just wake up with him in the morning; just feel him there with her and appreciate what this was, what they were.

She pressed herself in close, leaving her arms loose, her fingertips trailing the bottom of his back as she pressed a kiss to his neck and then against his shoulder. And she knew the moment he woke up, when his arms tightened around her as he drew in a breath and then buried his face into the crook of her neck. She smiled against his skin and heard him grumble sleepily; then felt his lips press against her.

She kissed the point where his shoulder met his neck, leaning up further and whispering into his ear; "Morning."

She felt his lips smile against her; his arms tightening around her again. They lay like that for a minute and she felt his fingertips move against the skin at her shoulders; light and teasing, tickling her softly and she felt her toes curl with the closeness of their current disposition. She drew back a little after a while, just far enough so that she could lay her head next to his on the pillow to look at him; and his eyes were adorably bleary and affectionate as he looked at her.

She smiled at him, her voice still quiet; "Hi."

His lips twitched; "H'lo."

His fingers trailed from her shoulders, slowly running down her back as his eyes lazily drifted over her; from her face and going down, seeming to drink her in. His hand went to her hip, his thumb caressing the stretch of skin over the bone, as he raised his eyes back to hers. He looked at her carefully; "Y' okay?"

She pursed her lips together, felt a smile tugging at either side, and nodded; "Mhm." She let the smile spread wider, knew it was bright and caught the corresponding ease in his eyes when she did, as she leaned her face closer; "More than okay."

"Hmm." He smiled a little, jerked his head in a nod; "Good." He lifted the hand from her hip to his mouth as he yawned, his eyes closing for a second.

Beth grinned, sliding her hand from the low of his back up to his side, trailed her fingertips against his ribs and then clawed at them playfully; "Feeling worn out?"

Daryl grabbed her hand quickly, shooting her a playful scowl as he pushed it away and gripped her by her sides with both hands, pushing her onto her back; suddenly very alert as he rolled on top of her. He leaned down, his mouth going to her stomach, muttering against her skin; "Don't start that shit, Greene." And he trailed his lips upwards, his fingers clawing at her sides in retaliation, and she squirmed and giggled underneath him, quickly grabbing his hands with hers.

"No, no." She gripped at his hands and tried to pry them from her, bubbles of laughter escaping her, and his hands stopped but his lips continued; trailing and pressing kisses against the skin of her stomach, moving upwards and stopping at her chest.

Beth felt him hard against her thigh as he moved up further, his hands rubbing against her sides again, sensual, now, rather than playful; and she smiled, pressing her lips against his hair; "Ready already?" She pressed her thigh against him; no longer shy about it.

Daryl chuckled a little against her and he shrugged, not lifting his head from her neck, continuing to press light kisses against her; "Nah. 's just mornin'."

"Ah." Beth grinned, trailing her fingers down his back slowly, teasingly; "So you're not?"

He ran his bottom lip up the side of her neck, pressing a kiss behind her ear, speaking quietly; "Can if y' want to."

Beth bit her lip, still unable to wipe the little smile from her face, torn between wanting to just lay there and bask in this moment and running through the fields and shouting her happiness from the rooftops. She trailed the side of her foot up the back of his calf; felt him slip a little further into the small space between her legs, and he gripped her sides tighter and breathed against her neck; "Jesus."

She laughed and kissed his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tight against her, burying her face into his neck as she hugged him. After a moment, Daryl drew back, smiling down at her, and reached up to brush the hair back from her face.

Beth trailed her fingers down his neck to his chest, watching them for a second before lifting her gaze back up to him; smiling coyly; "What you doing today?"

Daryl shrugged; "Dunno. Think there's a run."

Beth bit her lip, tilting her chin down; "You taking it?"

He shook his head; "Nah." He leaned down, kissing her shoulder; "Rick." He reached up, caressing the side of her neck, fingering a strand of her hair.

She gave him an impish smile; "So you don't have to go?"

Daryl met her eyes, looked at her for a second before a slow smile spread across his lips. He leaned down, kissing her softly, murmuring against her lips; "Got somethin' else y'd rather I was doin'?"

"I can think of some things," she offered, feeling a little shy and a little bold; not quite believing they were here, that they had got to this point; and she felt an amused breath leave his lips and hit hers and she felt her heart soar at the sounds of his quiet laughter as he leaned down and buried his face back against her neck. And she reached up and gripped the back of his hair and held him against her. Revelling in this; not just the feel of her own happiness but the undeniable evidence of his, too; never seeing him like this, so relaxed and so open and so there with her and it was making her feel warm and gleeful and amazed all at once.

Daryl drew back, balancing his weight on his elbows on either side of her as he looked down at her, and she reached up, caressing his cheek; "So?"

Daryl shrugged but a smile played on his lips and she grinned, leaning up and brushing his nose with hers; and he leaned down, kissing her softly, his hand sliding back into her hair. She grasped the side of his neck with one hand, the other tightening on his hip as the kiss intensified, as he pressed down against her and she sighed against his lips as he slowly drew back. And then she got a small smile and pressed another quick kiss once, twice, against his lips and then glanced over at the abandoned box lying nearby from the night before; reached over and opened it up; pulling out one of the condoms inside.

She leaned back, raising her eyes to his and held up the little foil packet between them, an impish smile on her lips. Daryl glanced at it, then at her, and an amused grin brightened his features and he reached up; snatched it from her and leaned down; "Gettin' way ahead of yourself, girl." And then he took the hand she had held up with his, entwining their fingers, and pressing it down onto the blankets, holding her arm up above her head.

And then he leaned down, kissing her passionately, his other hand going to the side of her neck, trailed his fingertips across her throat before moving them lower, slowly skimming her chest, down to her stomach, carried on further; lower and lower still, until she heard herself gasp.

xxx

"Thirty-two across; a surge of new arrivals. Starts with 'I'."

"Immigrants," he joked.

Beth lifted her head, grinning at him; "Six letters."

Daryl tucked his hand behind his head, leaning back against the pillows, just watching her where she lay next to him; dressed only in his shirt and her underwear, the two of them not having left their tangle of blankets since they had woken earlier that day. It was unabashedly domestic, all of this; lying in bed all day, barely dressed, just talking, doing crossword puzzles, interrupted now and again only by the urge to kiss, touch and tease.

He liked this. He could do this.

Beth bit her lip, focusing intently on the little book in front of her, and it was endearing, how seriously she took the puzzle and he guessed she was one of those goody-two-shoes at school; a teacher's pet who all the teachers loved and who just absorbed all the information thrown at her and raised her hand to answer all the questions. The total opposite from how he had been; more likely to be found down the hall in the boys' locker room or under the bleachers getting high.

If he was on the premises at all.

"Aha!" Her expression suddenly brightened and she lifted the pencil to fill in the boxes; "Influx."

Daryl couldn't help smiling at her excitement; couldn't help smiling in general now, whenever he was around her, not since what had happened between them the night before. And, again, that morning.

This was incredible; she was incredible. This thing was working and they'd got it right; and he felt oddly proud and satisfied by the fact. Felt confident and sure, for the first time, that they really were going to be okay; at least, insofar as to what they were doing.

It just worked; it was just right.

He didn't know how in the Hell he had gotten so lucky.

"You're supposed to be helping, you know," she said as she nudged him, playfully.

Daryl shrugged; "Seems like you're pretty on top of things."

Her eyes gleamed and she raised an eyebrow; "Well; not everything." And she eyed him suggestively and, embarrassingly and despite what had already occurred between them less than a few hours before and the night before that, he felt his cheeks reddening and he averted his eyes.

She giggled and he revelled in the vibrancy of it, as she turned her attention back to the book; shifting a little and making his shirt ride upwards, exposing the low of her back and he instantly felt the urge to touch. He just stared instead, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"Okay; fourteen across. Old VCR format; four letters, third letter 'T'."

"Beta."

She looked at him, that mischievous glint in her eyes; "Figured you woulda got that one."

An amused puff of air escaped his lips at her brazenness and he dropped his free hand onto the exposed skin at her back; rubbing his palm against it; "Watch your mouth."

She reached up, ruffling his hair with her hand and smiling brightly; "You love it."

"Hm." Daryl rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself downwards, lifting the fabric of his shirt up higher from her, exposing more of her back and leaned down to press his lips against it, where it curved. He heard Beth chuckle, heard the ruffle of the blankets as she glanced down at him.

He ran his hand upwards, dragging the fabric up with his thumb, and trailed his tongue up the line of her spine; his hand moving against her, palm pressed to her skin and slowly moving across and around to grip her side, his fingertips caressing her ribs as he pressed kisses to the small of her back; an area previously unexplored.

He felt Beth stretch out beneath him; her arms crossing over one another as she leaned down to rest her cheek against them, closing her eyes as he carried on his attentions, the crossword puzzle forgotten for now.

He grasped her other side with his free hand, slowly ran them both up against her; dragging his lips and licking and teasing her skin, pressed soft kisses to the little rise of her hips and slid his palms down, sliding them forward to run across her front just below her navel and he heard her make a pleased 'hmm' sound; anticipating what was to come.

And then he heard her stomach rumble and he hesitated; heard her make an embarrassed giggle as he realised they hadn't eaten since they day before.

Daryl drew back, his hands flipping her over so she was on her back, and she looked up at him with anticipation. He leaned down, kissed her deeply and reached for the hem of his shirt; pulled it up and over her head.

And then shook it out and pulled it down over his; putting it on.

Beth frowned at him from where she lay, looking up at him; "What are you doing?"

Daryl couldn't help but grin at the little hint of miffed disappointment he heard in her voice; "Goin' t' the church; gonna get us some food."

Beth reached for one of the blankets, pulling it over her front; endearingly modest now that he was fully dressed in his shirt and pants; "Oh."

Daryl leaned down, pressed a kiss to her forehead; "Won't be long."

Beth gave him a smile and nodded; "'kay." He pushed himself to his feet, making his way towards the doorway when she spoke again; "Daryl?"

He looked back at her.

"Bring something sweet."

xxx

"I haven't!"

"Bullshit." Daryl shook his head, unable to believe his ears; "Y' ain't ever smoked a cigarette before? What the hell did ya do at those wild high school parties if y' didn't drink or smoke or screw?"

"Screw?" she repeated, raising a teasing eyebrow while a smile tugged at her lips.

Daryl shrugged, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Beth rolled her eyes, feeling a little self-conscious; "I dunno. Just talked and played games, I guess."

"Bet y' went t' Church every Sunday."

"Of course," she grinned; "Daddy always said."

Daryl smiled at her and she loved it; loved that he kept smiling, like he just couldn't help it. Remembered not so long ago when they were so rare and how she had known within herself that she had to see that smile again; that she had to see him relax with her like that before she went. And now he did.

Daryl lifted the packet of potato chips he'd been eating, looked into it, and then held it up to his mouth; poured the rest of the crumbs in before scrunching up the packet.

"It's your turn now," Beth reminded him, lifting up her tin of rice pudding, taking a little bit of jam from the nearby jar and then dipping it in the can, mixing it with a scoop of the pudding and lifting it to her mouth.

"Looks disgustin'," Daryl commented on her choice of meal.

Beth quickly licked off her bite, before repeating the steps; "It's good." She held the spoon out to him; "Try it."

"Nah." He held up a hand; "Don't like it."

"Rice pudding?" Beth was shocked; "How can you not like rice pudding?"

"Just don't. And I bet it's a hundred times worse cold and out a can."

"It's good with jam," Beth said, making teasing circles in the air with the spoon; "Yummy."

Daryl eyed the spoon for a second, glanced up at her dubiously, and then tilted his chin a little closer and she smiled, leaning forward to hold the spoon to his mouth; spoon-feeding him the pudding.

His face screwed up almost immediately and she lifted a hand to her lips, unable to help her laughter at the disgust in his expression as he shot her a look and raised the canteen of water, taking a long drink.

"Get y' back," he promised, as he leaned back against the pillows.

"It's your turn," Beth pointed out, returning to the game they had been playing; "Something you haven't done; go."

"Feel like we oughta have a pitcher of moonshine between us."

Beth grinned; "We could play it like that."

"Ain't got no booze."

"We could play for clothes," she suggested, grinning. And Daryl glanced between them; at the lone pair of pants he was wearing and at his shirt and her underwear combination she sported and he raised an amused eyebrow.

"Don't think that'd last very long."

Beth chuckled and reached for the bag of M&Ms and poured some of them into her hand; "We could gamble with sweets."

"Told ya you can have them."

Beth rolled her eyes and then lifted her palm to her mouth, devouring the collection she had gathered up; "Come on; something you've never done."

Daryl shrugged, looking disinterested; "Never swam in the ocean."

"Really?"

"Nope; never even seen it."

Beth was surprised at that; going to the beach something she had just taken for granted during family vacations. But the musing reminded her of another thing she had learned before, when they had played a similar game; he hadn't been on vacation before either.

She focused on his first admission; "Me either; never went swimming in it."

It was his turn to look surprised now; "Figured y' woulda been to the beach a ton of times."

She nodded; "Yeah. But I was too scared to swim."

"Why?"

Beth's eyes widened dramatically; "Jaws."

Daryl looked confused, took a second for what she had said to sink in, and then a little snort escaped him and he grinned, looking very amused by her admission; "The movie? Beth –" and then he cut off and just laughed, raising his thumb and index finger to press against his eyelids as he did.

"What? You don't think getting eaten alive by sharks is something scary?"

He peered at her over his hand, still grinning and then he shrugged, still looking amused when he answered; "No more than getting eaten by walkers."

Beth pursed her lips together, to stifle her smile, and jutted out her chin defiantly.

"Y' ran into herd of them just a couple of days ago. Next thing you'll be sayin' you're afraid of spiders or somethin'."

Beth gave him a sheepish smile and he grinned and shook his head.

"You're somethin' else."

"Something good, I hope," she teased, smiling brightly; and he smiled, shyly, tucking his hand behind his head.

"Your turn."

Beth smiled at him and then bit her lip, trying to think; "I've never been fishing."

"Fishin'? Why'd y' even think of that?"

She shrugged; "Been swimming in lakes before; make me think of fishing."

"I'll take ya."

"Really?" she smiled, brightly, touched, and then frowned; "Is it fun?"

Daryl shrugged; "'s okay. Just catchin' food."

"Maybe when we're there we can do another thing I've never done?" she suggested, smiling bright again.

"What's that?"

"Skinny dipping."

Daryl only looked at her and grinned.

xxx

Beth's lips parted, her neck arching back and her eyes squeezed shut as she felt it start to wash over her; losing herself in the feel of it, the sensation of him inside and against her, his hands gripping her tight at her waist, heard his groan and her own faint cry; felt dizzy and euphoric and indescribable pleasure; gripped him with her hands and her thighs as she arched and cried out; gone, done, lost.

She gasped as she collapsed back against the blankets, pulling him down with her; and his head went to her neck again, where it often did when they were done. And she heard him pant against her skin as he came down from it; slowly coming back to reality. And she felt herself trembling a little beneath him; finding that the second time felt better than the first; and the third time felt better than the second; the discomfort now seeming to be a mild annoyance than something really present.

This time had just felt good. From start to finish; and she felt high with the afterglow, her heart still hammering in her chest and her breaths still coming quick.

Daryl tilted his head, glanced up at her and gave her a small smile.

She grinned down at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek; "Hm."

"Okay?" he spoke, quietly. And there was affection and concern in his eyes, like there always was when he asked; like he had to be sure, had to know she was fine; and she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'm good."

He nodded, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"You?" she added.

And Daryl raised his eyes to hers, looking confused for a second and then amused, seeming to sense her teasing and he gave a nod; "Mhm. Real good."

She smiled widely and tugged him up, kissing him passionately, and then he drew back and pressed his forehead to hers, looking down at her. Looked at her with that same look that was starting to take her breath away now; affectionate and adoring and devoted and it made her stomach flutter and her toes curl, wanted to reach for him and hold him tight. And so she did; slipping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her nose in against his.

He leaned up, pressed his lips to her forehead and then drew back, rolling himself onto his back next to her; and she went with him, settling herself against his chest, the way they did the night before.

Beth reached up, touching her fingertips to his chest, caressing it lightly as she thought back on the day; on how they'd spent it, just there, just the two of them; doing nothing, just being and forgetting everything outside of these four walls. Realised that was what she had wanted not too long again; something she had told him she'd missed. Something else he had given her; something else he had made happen for her. And it amazed but didn't surprise her now; just knew how incredible he was. How he gave her things no one ever could, without even realising he was doing it; just by being who he was.

Beth bit her lip, feeling warmth and gratitude and something else swell up inside of her for him, something that was all together unfamiliar and not; something she identified but realised she hadn't felt before, not like this, as she whispered; "Thank you."

Daryl's hand came up, stroked her hair as he spoke quietly; "For what?"

She bit her lip, quiet for a second, before she whispered; "Everything."

And he didn't answer; just squeezed her tight; understanding. Just knowing her and what she meant.

And it hit her hard, even though it shouldn't; even though she should have known and should have seen the signs; had almost identified it some days before.

She was unashamedly, undoubtedly head over heels in love with Daryl Dixon.


	12. Beth Out of Water

"So, I just…point?"

Beth moved the fishing rod experimentally back and forth without any real commitment of where she was casting; eying the little hook on the end of the line distrustfully; "What if I catch one of us?"

Daryl snorted, stepping up behind her; "Y' won't." She felt one of his hands go to her waist, his thumb stroking lightly through the fabric, and then his other hand came up to cover her right; "Here." He drew their hands back and she allowed him to guide it; drawing back and casting forward and then nothing happened. She felt an amused breath leave Daryl's lips and he leaned down, his lips close to her ear; "Y' gotta let go of the line."

"You're distracting me."

"That right?"

"Mhm."

He leaned down further, pressing his lips his lips to her neck, ran his tongue up the side and then bit down gently on her earlobe and she wanted to throw down the stupid rod and just go with it; this whole thing wasn't as fun as she had thought it would be and she'd much rather just spread out the blankets and eat the little rice pudding and potato chip picnic they had brought with them instead; or do other things. Things like this.

"C'mon." Daryl nodded at the rod, oblivious to her thoughts, and she rolled her eyes, allowing him to pull their hands back again; followed the same motion and she remembered to release the line this time, casting the bait out to the point in the lake he had chosen.

Beth smiled proudly and she felt Daryl's lips against her neck again; "Good job."

"Hm." She grinned, turning her head a little to look at him and he smiled up at her. His hand left hers, going to the other side of her waist as he straightened up behind her, and both hands slowly slid from her waist across the low of her stomach, as he pressed his lips to back of her hair.

Beth sighed, leaning back in his arms; "Now what?"

"We wait."

"For how long?"

"Long as it takes."

Beth glanced over at the boats lined up, nodded at them; "Maybe we should go out in a boat?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Water's still cold; more fish up this end, water warms up faster near the shore."

"Oh."

They stood like that for a while and Beth enjoyed it; the way she felt Daryl's lips press to the back of her hair, to her shoulder, her temple, every now and again, while his thumbs gently stroked back and forth against her. She leaned back, pressing in against him again, tilted her head a little when she spoke.

"Did you do this a lot? When you were younger?"

"Sometimes. Old man would take us out."

Beth bit her lip, eyes focused on the water, feeling a little unsure under the topic of his father; had guessed that he was the person responsible for the scars that he bore, inside and out. She felt Daryl's hand come up from her stomach to her shoulder, squeezing gently; "Go ahead and reel it in; nice and slow."

Beth did as he said; catching nothing. And they followed the same steps as before, Daryl's hand over hers again even though she knew how to do it now, but she didn't tell him that; enjoyed him standing close and moving with her as he taught her this. Enjoyed it when he taught her anything; even if it was something as gross as field dressing squirrels in the middle of the woods.

They carried on that way for a while; finally making some catches as the afternoon went on and they laughed at her attempts to reel the first couple in, completely terrible at it and almost breaking the line, if not for Daryl standing behind her and guiding her hands; telling her to 'take it easy' and just be patient. The fish was hers.

And the sun was high in the sky and the day was warmer than they had become accustomed to recently when they had taken a break; a respectable number of fish in the buckets that they had thrown their catches into. And she felt a steady pride in herself that she had caught one more fish than Daryl had; even if he hadn't moved over to his own rod until over an hour after she had started.

Daryl tucked his hand behind his head, looking up at her from where he lay back on the blanket they had spread out, while she sat next to him cross-legged and digging into the can of rice pudding that they had brought along with them. She met his eyes and smiled coyly at him, holding her spoon out to him; "Want some?"

"No."

Beth chuckled and scooped up the last, plopping the spoon into her mouth and licking it clean, before placing the thing aside; "We running out of food?"

"Mm. Rick and Michonne headed out this mornin'; didn't have any luck yesterday. Told 'em we'd bring something back for tonight." He jerked his head at the buckets and she nodded, looking over at their collection of fish.

Beth glanced over at the fenced in building nearby, a store of some sort she guessed but it was hard to tell from that distance away; "Could be some stuff in there."

"Have a look before we go."

Beth nodded, leaning back and looking up at the sky; blue and bright, and she shielded her eyes from the sunlight; "It's warm."

"'s okay."

Beth glanced at the water, before she smiled mischievously, and reached up, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. Daryl frowned from where he was lying, watching her; though his eyes sparked with curiosity; "What are ya doin'?"

She lifted her eyes to his, her smile still playing on her lips; "Going swimming."

Daryl looked at her strangely and scoffed, shaking his head; "It ain't that warm. Water's gonna be freezin'."

"Thought we were out here tackling firsts?"

And she knew his mind instantly went to their game the night before and her skinning dipping suggestion, from the way he started to smile a little; "I ain't goin' in."

Beth shrugged, with mock nonchalance, continuing to unbutton her shirt and she slipped it from her shoulders, glancing at him out the corner of her eye; "You can just stay here then." She stood up and reached down, unbuttoning her jeans and letting them fall to the ground; and she kicked them away, standing in front of him in only her underwear, and she saw his eyes darken and his tongue slip out to moisten his bottom lip as he stared.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and then grinned, turning and heading towards the lake.

"It ain't skinny dippin' if you've still got your underwear on, Greene."

Beth's smile widened and she glanced over her shoulder at him; saw him still watching her intently from the blanket. And her smile turned teasing as she shrugged; "Guess you're just gonna have to come and take them off."

Daryl looked surprised and pleased and a little shy at her comment, which was ridiculous considering how he had touched and been with her all day less than twenty four hours before; but she liked that, how he would touch and kiss her so freely in their moments and then redden and become flustered whenever she actually alluded to them. It was endearingly bashful and it made her love and want him even more; the irony of it.

Daryl chuckled, shaking his head and lifting his hand up from behind his head to rest against his forehead; not taking the bait; just continuing to watch.

Beth jutted out her chin with the same grin as before and then shrugged, before she turned and headed down to the bank; glanced down at the water and could see that it was deep. They had checked already; checked for any signs of walkers before they had settled when they had first arrived at the place.

But it was better safe than sorry and she guessed Daryl thought so to, because she heard him start to call out to her before she stepped up onto the little wharf and walked down to the end of it. She saw Daryl sit up, his arms up loosely around his knees which were bent in front of him and she could tell by his expression that he expected her to wig out and that only made her all the more determined.

So she walked to the furthest point, sat down on the edge and pushed herself in.

He had been right; it was freezing. And she felt herself tense and gasp for air a little as she broke the surface of the water. And she shivered a little as she kicked away from the edge, swimming a little further out; feeling oddly proud that she had actually done it, despite Daryl's obvious doubts. And she looked up, saw him walking down the wharf with a little grin, stopping when he was level with her and raising an eyebrow.

"Cold?"

"No."

Daryl laughed and she loved it; loved that he did that now. And he sat down on the wooden surface and just watched her, bending his knee and resting his arm across it as he did.

Beth lay on her back, kicking her feet, knowing the view would tease him a little, and swam around the lake; mostly in circles, staying close to the edge and to him. And, after a little while, her body seemed to adjust to the temperature and she just enjoyed it; swimming in a lake again. It had been years since she had done this. And she make a point to swim close to him, still on her back, still keep herself in view of him.

Daryl just watched; his gaze become more intent as the minutes passed.

And she was relaxed and unsuspecting when he suddenly popped up next to her in the water, grabbing her by the sides. She squealed, startled from her position on her back and back into an upright position in front of him, and he chuckled; "Sh."

Beth took a second to gather her bearings, her hands going to his chest; felt it bare beneath her fingers and she peeked curiously down, noticed his pants were still on and she grinned, raising her eyes to his. He raised an eyebrow and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, felt his hands run across her skin under the water.

"Thought we were supposed to be skinning dipping?" she remarked. And he rolled his eyes.

"Never woulda taken ya for such a tease."

"Who's teasing?" She pressed herself against him.

Daryl leaned in, pulling her closer, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. She slid her arms down so that her hands went to his neck, returning his kiss slow and deep, and sighing against his lips; never able to get enough of this, just being completely wrapped up in him and knowing that he wanted her as much as she did him.

He drew back, looking at her with that same affectionate gaze she was seeing more and more often and she felt her feelings for him grip her and she lowered her eyes shyly, and then reached up, putting a hand on the top of his head and dunked him under the water.

Beth laughed, quickly swimming backwards away from him and felt his hands attempting to grab her as he re-emerged from under the water, spluttering a little as he did, his eyes immediately seeking her ought. His eyes landed on her quickly and they were dangerously playful now; "You're gonna regret that."

Beth giggled and then turned and quickly tried to swim away, giggling and feeling her excitement rise with nervous anticipation as to what the punishment was going to be; and it only took a second for Daryl's hands to grip her sides, making her squeal, and pull her back before he dunked her under the water in turn. She came back up, spluttering like he had, and the submerging of her head under the water made her gasp with the cold of it, and then she laughed and splashed at him before trying to swim away again.

He gave chase but didn't have to swim far; catching her easily and he pulled her up against him, one arm wrapping around her tight and his other hand went to claw at her side and she squealed and writhed against him and the two of them splashed and dunked under the water as they did.

"Be quiet," Daryl said, though he was still grinning as his eyes darted around the deserted clearing.

Beth leaned in, touching her lips to his, and she felt his arm tighten around her, the hand at her side stopping it's movements against her and just sliding around, running along her hip to her back. She slid her hand back to his neck as the kiss intensified, becoming heated as Daryl's hand continued to roam; and the feel of themselves against one another under the water was electrifying; and they lost themselves in one another for a second, before both startled apart when their heads started to dunk under the water.

They both gasped a little, catching their breath, and Daryl gave her a sheepish smile; "Sorry." Unable to keep them both above the surface while they were distracted and she smiled and shook her head, pressing her lips back to his for a second, before she turned and swam back to the wharf; Daryl following close behind.

He pulled himself out first, reached down to help pull her up; and he leaned down, pulling her close to him and kissing her again; completely uninhibited now that they were back on land and, she realised, totally exposed out there. It was thrilling and nerve-wracking, even if she knew no one would see them there; that they had been alone the whole day without so much as a peep from anything.

And she didn't think Daryl seemed to mind, anyway, from the way his lips and his hands moved against her; completely unreserved and she sighed against him and gripped him tight, pressing in close as his hands trailed down her back, skimming her wet skin as his lips went to her neck. Beth let her hands run over him, feeling bold now in light of the new changes to their relationship; enjoying doing this out in the open, like they hadn't really done before and leaned in close to him, pressing kisses to his shoulder, her hands gripping his sides tight.

And then he growled, reaching down and grabbing his shirt from where it was at his feet, slinging it over his shoulder, and then he turned back to her and quickly lifted her up into his arms making her smile widely and giggle and he smiled a little before pressing his lips back to hers and walking back down to the bank. And, rather than going to the blanket where she had expected, he went to the pickup truck and set her down on the edge of the cargo bed before moving to stand between her legs; his lips finding hers again. And she leaned back, pulling him with her, and the two of them shuffled up the trunk; lips and hands moving against each other as their attentions went entirely to this.

xxx

Daryl trailed his fingertips over her shoulder, brushing her hair back from it that was starting dry, and leaned down to press a kiss to the exposed skin; unable to curb this constant desire to just touch whenever her clothing rode up or, in this case, was non-existent.

Beth grinned down at him from where she lay above him, her legs straddling his waist; "Didn't get much fishing done."

"Got enough; for tonight, anyway."

Beth smiled down at him and he ran his hands up her back, leaning up to kiss her again. Kissed her slow and deep and then ended it with one, two brief kisses against her lips as he leaned back, resting his head in his hand; "So y' ain't afraid of swimmin' in lakes."

She smiled, shaking her head; "Nope." She made circles on his chest with her finger, watching as she did it; "No sharks in lakes."

"It's a kids movie y'know."

"Oh it is not."

Daryl chuckled, "Mhm." And he nodded, running his fingers against her arm; "Seen it when I was a kid; like five or somethin'."

Beth rolled her eyes, leaning down to press her lips to his cheek, and then lower along his jawline; "Guess I'm just not as brave as you."

"Hm." Daryl bit his lip; knew that wasn't true. Bravery was easy when you didn't have anything to live for; and that was something he was only starting to experience now. Beth, she had always had everything, had always had so much to survive for; had lost so much and still kept fighting, still kept wanting to.

Daryl slid his arm around her and drew her close; and she ran the tip of her nose against his when he did, close enough, her touch light and teasing; and her voice sounded low and close to him, melodic as she started; "Show me the way to go home," she grinned at him, her voice quiet while she murmured the little song, her nose running along his cheek; "I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." And he loved this; loved the song of her voice when she sang, even if she was doing it quietly, so he could barely hear.

She pressed her lips to his jawline; "I had a little drink about an hour ago; and it went right to my head."

Daryl chuckled as she grinned, shyly, and dropped her face against his neck, hugging him tight and he reached up to claw at the back of her hair affectionately.

They lay like that a while longer before thoughts of other things started sinking in, invading the moment; the group awaiting their return with something to eat for dinner, the sun starting to get low in the sky, the chill that was setting in because of it and the need to return to the Church. He exhaled and pressed a kiss to her temple; "Better get back."

Beth nodded against him, but stayed cuddled in close.

"Can check out that store before we go."

The two of them dressed quickly, loaded up the truck with the blankets and the buckets of fish, before heading over the distance to the store, opting to walk and reached it within fifteen minutes or so.

The building was fenced in and unkempt, overturned crates and wooden boxes scattered around the area and trash blowing around in the gentle breeze that had settled, while two cars parked up inside the entrance they came through; and they had to walk through a gate to enter, held open by one of the boxes.

They headed around the front; saw the vehicle entrance was closed off and the fence closed in but he didn't think much of it and the two of them headed into the building to explore and see what they could find. No finding all that much, the store having already been wiped out of most things with the exception of some band aids and notebooks that they gathered up for burning and some other nonessential items, like paperclips and pens and pencils; and he grabbed the first aid box behind the counter as they headed out, so the visit wasn't a total waste, as they went.

Though Beth looked pleased, having come across a lone bag of Reeses that had fallen and been kicked slightly under the shelves; and had dug into them immediately as they left the store through the back exit and headed back towards the gate.

"You don't like Reeses either?" Beth remarked in disbelief, when he turned down her offering.

"Don't like peanut butter."

Beth raised an eyebrow; "Guess we should be glad we're not ever gonna fight over who gets to eat the best sweets."

Daryl chuckled and stepped through the gate; heard her stop and stumble a bit as she dropped some of the notebooks she was carrying and, as she darted for them, knocked the box that was holding the gate open and it slammed shut behind him.

Daryl reached up, tugging down on the handle and frowned when it didn't budge; jammed or locked, he wasn't sure. He eyed the little keyhole and guessed it locked itself off automatically when it closed.

Beth glanced at him from the other side; "What is it?"

"Won't open." He raised his eyes to hers and shrugged; "Guess you're just gonna have t' climb over it."

Beth eyed the gate and the fence, which rose up high and slanted at the top into spikes, making it impossible to climb, and she shot him a dubious glance. He grinned and reached a hand through it; "'s just a latch. Y' got those paperclips?"

Beth nodded, reaching into her pocket and holding the little box out to him and he took it from her through the fence, dropping his crossbow from his back to the ground. He reached in, pulling a couple out, and started to unravel them.

"You can pick locks? Were you a thief before?"

Daryl met her eyes, knowing she was joking and that nothing was meant by it, but it wasn't all that funny in light of the circumstances that he and Merle had come across the group in the first place. Not that she knew or that he would volunteer that information to her. And she looked uncomfortable and sheepish after a second, seemed to remember their previous game the last time she had asked him what he had been before the turn and she gave him an apologetic smile and lowered her eyes back down to her bag of sweets, popping another into her mouth.

He leaned down after a minute, still manipulating the little piece of wire, and glanced up at her as he did, about to suggest that she watch her mouth or he might just leave her in there; but the joke and his smile froze on his lips when he caught sight of movement behind her, off at the corner of the store.

Walkers.

Daryl grabbed her through the bars, pulling her down with him as he dropped and he held a finger to his lips at her confused frown. She crouched and he leaned in closer, keeping his voice low as he looked past her; "Walkers."

He saw the panic in her eyes hit immediately and she quickly put the items she was holding on the ground, tugging her knife from her belt as she turned; but she couldn't see them yet from her position, now out of sight. But Daryl could; glimpsed two of them, and then three walking slowly, staggering a little, not far from them, and he felt his panic rising; needed to get her out of there now.

His eyes darted around as he tugged out the wire, and then rested on the two vehicles parked just a few feet across from the gate. He jerked his head at them, his voice a hiss; "Get under the car."

She didn't wait or question him, shuffled along low to the ground and slid herself underneath it, just as another walker came into view.

He forced himself to focus, twisted the wire with his fingers and he felt his panic increasing when he noticed two of the walkers heading in their direction; and he ducked low, not wanting to be seen, not wanting to draw their attention. But his motion drew the attention of another, one that had travelled further down the walkway, and it turned slowly at first, before it took sight of him and began making its way towards him, faster now.

Daryl didn't look at Beth; didn't know if walkers could pick up on that sort of thing or not. Just went to work faster on the paperclip before finally being able to slip it into the little lock at the gate; right as the walker threw itself against the bars, drawing the attention of the other five that roamed a little further away.

He caught Beth draw her gun and held a hand taut at his side, indicating to her not to; don't even try it. One down would only bring more on her and he wasn't going to risk that; wasn't going to risk her running out of bullets while he was still on the other side of the damn fence. He hurriedly tried to pick the lock while the walker in front of him snarled at him through the bars, reaching through and trying to grab at him, getting him by the arm quickly and preventing him from carrying on with what he was doing.

Daryl tore his arm out of its grasp, swinging his crossbow up and pulling out one of the bolts, grabbing the walker through the fence and driving it through its eye and into the brain before he pulled it back; quickly returning to the lock and dropping the bolt to the ground as the others made their way quickly over.

They didn't take long; four of them at the gate within seconds and Daryl noticed another two emerge from the corner where they had appeared from before; counted one down and seven still standing.

But he didn't really panic until he caught sight of one of them take notice of Beth under the car; eight arms reaching through the fence and grasping for him becoming six and he let go of the pin, snatching up the bolt and grabbing at the nearest walker by the collar and pulling it up close, getting it through the skull; reached for the next and did the same, but the bolt caught on the bars as he pulled his arm back and it fell with his kill, just as the other walker dropped and snarled and reached for Beth under the car.

Daryl hurriedly pulled out a second bolt and tried to grasp the other walker in front of him, tried to reach his arm through to get it but this one jerked more than the others and his hand bashed against the bar and he wondered if it was the fear that was suddenly gripping him that was making him shake and unable to focus properly; he saw the other one get a hold of Beth's leg as she kicked and tried and failed to scramble away beneath the vehicle.

And, just before it took a bite, her gun fired and the walker fell; drawing the attention of the other three that were approaching from some distance away.

Daryl let go of the walker he was trying to grab and hauled up the crossbow, loading it quickly; only two bolts to fire and choose his picks carefully; the one he had tried to grab and the one closest to approaching Beth.

Leaving two.

He tried to climb it; throwing the crossbow down and grasping the bars, attempted to pull himself up but the bars were vertical and there was nothing to grasp or brace against and he didn't get far, before he was back on the ground.

He saw Beth scrambling backwards, seeing the other two coming for her, both of them suddenly close, and Daryl felt his heart hammering and he bashed against the fence, yelling and attempting to draw their attention but neither took the bait when there was perfectly good prey right in front of them.

Beth popped up at the other side of the car, at the rear, using it for protection as she aimed her gun; firing and missing the first as it staggered. And then quickly cocking and bringing it up again, getting the walker this time as it drew close; but the other was close behind and lunged as its companion fell; grasping her by the arms and Daryl heard her yelp and then her little gasp as she attempted to pull herself free.

She tried to aim and shoot but came up short, the walker's grip tight, and she let the gun fall, her hand grasping for her knife instead.

And he was helpless to do anything but stand there and watch, tried to pull himself up the bars again and bashed at the gate; tried to break it down, his heart hammering and a terror he had never felt before gripping him.

It was only seconds but he was certain he would never forget it.

And then Beth's arm pulled free and swung up, her knife in her hand, getting the walker that held her in the temple and it fell at her feet; the threat suddenly gone and the ordeal suddenly over.

Daryl attempted to steady his breathing, the adrenaline and the panic still coursing through him, and he felt his pulse in his neck and his heart beating fast as he grasped at the bars and leaned in close; "Are y' okay?"

Beth raised her eyes from the walker at her feet, looking stunned and frightened, but then she drew in a breath and it seemed to relax her somewhat and she nodded.

The two of them glanced around the area, on edge now and very aware that they weren't safe there.

She reached down, pulling her knife from where it was still embedded in the walker's skull, and drew up and approached, slowly and cautiously, as he went back to work on what he had been doing before; picking the damn lock.

And his hands were shaking as he did it; the only sound between them their unsteady breathing, until, after a short while, the lock popped open and she was free.

xxx

Daryl had held her close; pressed her tight to his chest when she had stepped through the gateway but only for a few seconds. But it was long enough for her to feel his heart thudding and to feel his hands shaking and she had tried to touch him; tried to reassure him that she was fine but he didn't wait.

As soon as she had drawn back to do so he had grabbed her by the arm and had hurried them back to the truck, some distance away; suddenly seeming like miles as he had practically dragged her back to the vehicle and the two hadn't even checked to make sure they had loaded everything up. He just bundled her into the passenger seat before walking round the front, his steps determined, and climbing into the driver's seat; taking off at speed.

Neither of them spoke.

Both of them shaken by the ordeal.

And they had been driving for a good ten minutes, close to the Church now before he finally broke the silence first; "I wanna train tomorrow."

Beth swallowed and then nodded; "Okay." And she realised her voice was quiet, still sounded unsteady, and guessed Daryl noticed because his head turned so that he looked at her and she met his eyes.

He bit his lip and reached over, taking her hand in his, squeezing it tight; but he didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive back to the Church.


	13. There's the Rub

The Church sanctuary was buzzing with voices and laughter; the most animated it had sounded since Christmas almost two months before.

A side-effect of the first proper meal they had eaten in weeks, courtesy of the fish that she and Daryl had brought back from the trip earlier that evening.

It was late and dark outside by the time the food was prepared but time was irrelevant now and it was getting on the way to midnight by the time they had all sat down to eat.

Beth took comfort in knowing that at least the rest of the group had benefited from their fishing trip because, as far as she could see, she and Daryl were not; and he hadn't really engaged with any of the group throughout dinner and he seemed to be keeping his distance from her as well. Emotionally, that was, not physically; as he planted himself so that she was firmly in his line of vision throughout the rest of the evening, even if he didn't really look at her at any point throughout the meal.

And it seemed his aloofness had been noticed.

"Everything okay?"

Beth glanced up, her eyes looking away from him, as her sister stepped up beside where she was sitting on one of the pews. Beth gave her a smile, knew it was strained somewhat, and nodded; "Uh huh. Yeah."

Maggie frowned, taking a seat next to her, her eyes flicking in Daryl's direction for a second before she pressed further; "You sure? Seems like something's up?"

Beth shrugged, averting her eyes, looking back in his direction briefly, before she glanced elsewhere; anywhere; "It's nothing. Just…apocalypse stuff."

Maggie's concern appeared to grow somewhat at her statement; "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"No. We're fine," Beth said, shutting the conversation down. The last thing she needed was her sister worrying or, worse, set off someone else's overprotective switch; "You like the food?"

Maggie looked unconvinced by her assertion and her terrible attempt at directing the conversation elsewhere but took the hint anyway; just smiled and gave a nod, glancing over in the direction of the others still scattered around the room on the floor, continuing to just talk and eat and enjoy themselves.

Maggie glanced at Daryl again and Beth could practically see the cogs turning in her sister's mind; prepared herself for further prying and insisting that she fess up to what the deal was and then Daryl glanced their way, one of the few times she had caught him doing so that day, and he met Maggie's eyes. Beth thought she saw him shift a little, before he looked away, and then Maggie got a little grin.

"Haven't seen the two of you in a while."

Beth met her eyes sharply, sensing the teasing in her sister's tone, which was quickly added to by a little quirk of the eyebrow and a widening of her grin. Beth bit her lip, smiling a little in turn and shrugged, lowering her eyes.

"Don't play coy." Maggie nudged her with her arm; "Spill."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about everything?"

"How about 'no'?"

"Come on," Maggie laughed, and the sound carried and Beth thought she saw Daryl glance back at them out the corner of her eye; "You're dying to tell me."

"I am not."

Maggie leaned in closer, lowering her voice; "Did you?" Beth lifted her eyes to hers, fighting a smile, and her sister's eyes lit up; "You did!"

"Be quiet, Maggie." Beth rolled her eyes, glancing surreptitiously in Daryl's direction and relieved to see he was now engaged in conversation with Rick.

"How was it?"

Beth looked back at her sister sharply, shooting her a look. But Maggie wasn't deterred by her coyness and only raised an expectant eyebrow; "You and Daryl spend the whole day up in that treehouse and there's no details to share?"

"It was fine."

"Fine?"

Beth shifted, started to feel embarrassed, because even though 'fine' really didn't come close to covering what it was, she didn't really want to start naming off a list of adjectives to describe how incredible the whole thing had been. And she had a feeling Maggie would tease her for all eternity if she was to go ahead and really say what the whole thing had meant to her and how he had made her feel.

"It was good, okay?" Beth lifted her legs up onto the pew, tucking them underneath her.

"Doesn't seem like it was," Maggie looked sceptical now; "Is it because of your birthday? Glenn told me what he did for you." Her voice was soft and she got a little smile when she said it, like she was touched by the gesture as much as she had been, and then went on, her voice careful now; "Were…did you feel like you had to?"

"What? No!" Beth was horrified at the suggestion; "God no." She sighed, running her hand through her hair; "It was great, Maggie. He was…it was amazing."

"Okay, now I'm really gonna need some details."

Beth giggled slightly and lowered her eyes, thinking about it for a second, before she raised her eyes back to her sister's and smiled; "It wasn't just that. It was everything. The whole day afterwards." She shook her head; "It was really nice."

Maggie tilted her head to the side, indicating without words for her to go on; and she did, realising that she really did want to tell her and just gush about the whole thing to someone, someone who would understand.

"We didn't do anything, really; just stayed up there and talked and we did this crossword puzzle and just fooled around. It was…I dunno, normal. Like, normal how things used to be. Before all of this."

Maggie's smile went from teasing to warm and understanding, and she gave her a slight nod indicating that, as Beth went on.

"He does all this stuff, these things…and he doesn't even realise he's doing it." Beth bit her lip and then she rolled her eyes, feeling giddy and shy and a little embarrassed without really knowing why; "He makes me happy."

Maggie nodded; "Can see that."

Beth smiled, looking down, and the two were silent for a moment before Maggie went on; her tone concerned again.

"You didn't look all that happy a minute ago, though. Or when the two of you got back tonight."

Beth met her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

Beth swallowed, glancing in Daryl's direction, where he and Rick had now been joined by Glenn and Abraham; though he stood looking tense and didn't seem to be saying much, just glancing back and forth between them; and then he looked ahead and met her eyes.

She held his look for a second before she smiled in his direction and the sides of his lips quirked a little as his eyes softened; but his attention was drawn back to Rick when a question was directed his way.

Beth turned her attention back to Maggie, who had watched the exchange, and shook her head; "No. We're not fighting."

"But something did happen?"

Beth was hesitant for a second, worried her lower lip between her teeth before she nodded; and then explained to her what had happened earlier that day. Told her about the store and being trapped behind the gate; how the walkers had come and how worried Daryl had been, how she had been able to sense it even through her own fear as everything had happened; and, then, how he had shut down in the car on the way back.

And how it had been like that ever since.

"Are you okay?" Maggie's first response was much like his had been; concerned about her and Beth nodded, assuring her that she was fine. And then Maggie was quiet for a while longer, seeming to process what had just been said; and she raised her head and glanced back in Daryl's direction, looked at him before she spoke; "Can't blame him for being scared."

"I'm not."

"From everything you and Glenn's been telling me; all this stuff he's been doing," Maggie went on, turning her eyes back to her; "He really cares about you, Beth."

Beth lowered her eyes, nodding slightly; "I know." She drew in a breath; "And I know this is just what he does. Something bad happens and he shuts down." She shrugged; "It's just hard sometimes, y'know? I just…I wish he'd just say something."

"Beth."

Beth met her eyes.

"I think he's already told you everything you need to know."

Beth swallowed; mulling over the words and realised what Maggie had said was true.

He had.

She knew that he had. Not with words, maybe, but with everything he had done since they had become what they were; over the past few weeks and even before that, when they still didn't know yet and still weren't sure. How he was always there, standing by her when she needed him, and how he would do things; things she wouldn't even be able to imagine that, to him, didn't even seem like anything important. Like he didn't even know what he was doing for her and how he questioned himself all the time if he was doing this right.

She knew how he felt and she knew what was happening here; why he was shutting down over what happened that day. And maybe it was unfair of her to expect him to talk about it when she already knew. Or maybe he needed to; maybe he needed to talk about it to let it go. She wasn't sure; she didn't know. Because she knew she felt the same and that it wasn't just him; and that if anything were to happen to him she could just break.

But she didn't want that for him; didn't want to be responsible for that. Not when she knew it was an almost certainty that it would happen; that she wasn't made for this world and that time was short.

She could train and she would fight; but when the day came and she was gone, she didn't want to go knowing that he'd be asking himself at every turn if he could have done something to stop it.

Beth shifted a little with the thought and glanced in his direction again; this time meeting his eyes and he nodded at her, indicating in the direction of the door, before he made his way over to it himself and then slipping out onto the porch. She looked back at Maggie who had seen the exchange and excused herself, before pushing herself to her feet and heading out.

Daryl stood near the railings, looking a little shifty and not nearly as relaxed as he had been for the past couple of days. She stepped up to him, giving him a warm smile; "Hey."

He lifted his chin in acknowledgment at her, before glancing out at the field; "I'm headin' out."

Beth frowned; "It's late."

He nodded, pointing out in the direction he had looked at; "Goin' with Rick. Just doin' a perimeter check and lookin' in on those trenches. Gotta put down any walkers that might've piled up."

Beth swallowed, trying to push aside the thought that he was doing this to keep this new distance he was putting up; "Okay."

"Could be a while. Maybe y' wanna stay here tonight?"

Beth raised her eyes to his, her previous thought no longer able to be buried under this latest suggestion and she swallowed, feeling hurt by the realisation that it was going down this way and he was pulling away again. She jutted out her chin; "Mhm. Okay."

Beth thought she caught a look of shame pass over his features for a second as he averted his eyes, and then he shifted and met her eyes again; looking contrite now instead; "Just, y'know, so y' won't be by yourself up there."

"I don't mind being by myself for a while."

"So you'd be safe."

Beth fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead met his dead on; telling him she knew exactly what he was doing; "I know."

He held her eyes but he looked uncomfortable and he shifted a little after a moment, looking down, and then back at her hesitantly before he stepped forward. And she thought he looked like he wanted to kiss her but, instead, he raised a hand and squeezed her shoulder tight; "I'll see y' later tonight then."

She nodded; "Mhm."

He was looking at her, his expression a mixture of hesitancy and self-doubt, and it made her want to both hug him tight and just yell in exasperation; but she did neither, just held his look until the hand that gripped her shoulder rubbed up and down against her arm, before he cleared his throat and stepped past her; heading for the cars.

xxx

Beth had opted to sleep in the treehouse.

And he wasn't all that surprised when he realised; when he has seen the tiny flicker of light coming from the small structure when he and Rick had pulled back up at the Church a little while later.

She was like that; stubborn.

And she always seemed to want to prove a point, even if she insisted that she wasn't. Always wanted to show him that she could take care of herself and that, if she couldn't, that was fine; she was fine with that. It didn't matter.

Except it did. To him, anyway. And it struck him somewhere deep inside whenever she just let incidents like what had happened earlier that day roll off her back as if it was nothing.

It was like when she had run out onto the field that night they had lost Tyreese and Tara; totally resolved that she had to be there and undaunted by the idea that she could have been hurt or worse.

He climbed the ladders quietly, not wanting to waken her if she was sleeping and also knowing that he wasn't exactly in the best of standing with her right now, after the way he had clammed up earlier that day.

Seemed any time they had something good going on, there was always something just waiting to take it away.

Reality just biding its time.

He pulled back the curtain cautiously; not surprised when Beth raised her eyes from the book she was reading to his. They looked at one another for a second and he wondered if he should ask to come in or if that would only rile her; so he held her eyes as he hesitantly stepped into the little room, relieved when she gave him a small smile.

They didn't say anything until he crawled under the blanket next to her, after taking off the outer layers of what he was wearing until he was dressed only in his shirt and pants, and she laid the book she was holding aside as he did.

"Fences okay?"

"Mhm."

"Trenches?"

"Just a couple of 'em piled up."

A heavy silence ensued.

Daryl was left wondering if she would broach the subject; if they were going to talk about it. Wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. And he jumped a little when she slid in closer, lifted herself up and settled herself against him, head on his chest, slipping an arm around his waist.

Daryl curled his arm around her, lifting his other arm to wrap around her and hold her close, and then he leaned down pressing his lips to her hair. He felt her arm around him tighten and she nuzzled her face against him and he felt himself relax a little; guessed that they were just going to let this go, for tonight at least.

But a few moments later she spoke.

"My dad." Her voice was hesitant, quiet; like she wasn't sure of what she was saying; "He was married before, y'know? To Maggie's mom."

Daryl already had a sense of where this was going, the tentative tone in her voice and the uncertainty with which she spoke, coupled with what had happened earlier that day, alerting him to it. And he was pretty sure that he didn't want to hear what she was going to say, so he didn't respond. Just lay there as she went on despite his silence.

"She died when Maggie was three."

Daryl drew in a breath.

"It messed him up real bad for a while. He fell off the wagon; ended up in the drunk tank. Just once but…y'know." Beth went silent, her voice nervous and uncertain; "He got away from it though. Took a while but…he still had Maggie; still had family."

He knew what she was doing and he hated it; closed his eyes and wished she would just stop.

"Then he met my mom. And Shawn." He felt her move and raise her head to look up at him and he reluctantly opened his eyes. She looked nervous and unsure, as if she wasn't sure if she was saying the right thing and he didn't feel any better, so he guessed she wasn't; but the raw vulnerability in her eyes and the desperation there to make it okay made him melt a little as she went on, hesitantly; "It was okay." She bit her lip and then added, more assuredly this time; "He was okay."

Daryl only looked at her and she looked right back.

He got it; knew what she was trying to say. Same as what she had told him before at that shack; that he shouldn't depend on her like he was doing, like he couldn't help doing, and that he needed to go on if she was gone. That she wanted him to. And trying to tell him that it would be okay; that they still had family.

But just the thought of it turned his stomach and he blinked and pushed it away.

He tightened his arms around her, meeting her eyes again, his voice quiet, almost a murmur when he spoke; "Go t' sleep, Beth."

Beth's eyes flicked between his, looking at him carefully, and then she nodded slightly, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his softly; and she drew back before he could really respond and settled her head back down against his chest and he felt her tighten her arm around him for a second as she nuzzled in close.

Neither spoke again that night; and he was left to his thoughts, unable to drift off to sleep and he guessed from the uneasy pattern of her breathing that she wasn't able to either.

It was things like this, moments like this when he felt most unsure.

The way she could imply so calmly about the inevitability of her death grated a little; like she didn't realise what it would do to him if she was gone. Sometimes he thought she was right there with him on this; other times, he wondered if it was just him that was in this deep. Beth saw possibility and hope in everything; he saw it only in her.

All Beth Greene had to do to give him hope was to keep breathing.

And he'd be damned if that was ever going to stop happening under his watch.


	14. Tough Love

Daryl couldn't quite pinpoint the reason for the simmering bitterness that still resided a few days later.

Tried to ignore it and push it away but he knew Beth could sense it; could feel it in the way they interacted in the days that followed. He was reserved and she pretended not to notice; still reached out to him and they still touched and spoke and he threw everything he had into training her up.

Taught her how to aim again, with the crossbow and a gun; because she'd missed more than once in recent situations. And then taught her more about knives and how to fight with and throw them; figuring that lesson was long overdue since he had gifted it to her some months before. And then they went back to basics; hand to hand, neither of them forgetting that it wasn't just walkers that posed a threat to them in this world.

And, through it all, he found himself sniping at her at one minute and warm with her the next and he was confusing even himself with it, even though Beth seemed to understand what was going on completely; just like she always did.

Sassing back when she felt it necessary and ignoring him the others; teasing him and accepting him and her cool, calm collectedness was starting to grate. He wanted a reaction but he didn't know what and he didn't know why.

But four days of interactions like this, following her less-than-impressive story in the treehouse that night, she seemed finally ready to snap; now that he had taken her out by the trenches to practice knife training again, despite her insisting she already knew it well enough.

"Told ya; y' gotta hold it steady."

"I am."

"Nah. Your wrist is weak." He reached up to shake it, illustrating his point; "And your windmillin'; gotta keep movin' sharp."

Beth shot daggers at him out the corner of her eye and he stared right back; not wilting under the look but she didn't push further. Instead, just strengthened her wrist and carried on what she was doing; moving in the steps he'd demonstrated to her.

"Still gotta work on your footwork."

He heard an exasperated sigh leave her lips and then she swung up her arm and threw the knife she was holding; send it spinning through the air until it struck and imbedded in the trunk of a nearby tree. He watched it; she didn't, turning as soon as the weapon had left her fingertips to face him head on.

"Is this how we're gonna be now?"

He'd wanted this, he figured; wanted to hash this thing out but under her accusing glare he felt himself retreating a little, suddenly not so sure; still not certain what the issue was and how to express it. He averted his eyes; "Hmph."

"Daryl?" She moved to meet them and he did; felt himself shrinking a little more because her eyes could see right through him. And he was angry and confused and uneasy and he knew that she could see it; but she wasn't going to back down now that he'd provoked her to this. And he started regretting it quickly and shifted on the spot.

"Can't keep doing this," Beth went on, shaking her head; strong, resolved like always; "We're together in this; we should talk about stuff."

"Nothin' t' talk about."

"That's bullshit." It was like her catchphrase whenever she called him out and it always brought him back to the first time; "You don't like talkin' about your problems, I get it –"

"My –" he found himself interjecting, incredulously, before he could stop himself and turned away slightly, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"God, just talk to me."

She grabbed his arm and Daryl pushed away, sidestepping her and moving out of her grasp, as she pulled him around to face her.

"Ain't got nothin' t' say."

"That's obviously not true."

"And I ain't the one talkin' bullshit here," he asserted, making to walk by her and retrieve the knife she had thrown; "My problems ain't got nothin' on your shit, kid."

Beth rounded on him, her eyes flashing furiously, and he knew that they would; knew what he had just done and didn't know why, because he thought he was trying to get out of talking about this but there was no way that he'd be able to escape from it now.

"Excuse me?" she snapped and her fury at his insult was palpable; he could feel it rising and the sudden sharp tension that had risen up between them as her anger seemed to match his.

"Forget it."

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Daryl felt his own control snap under the fury of her gaze and stepped closer, looking straight at her; "You talk about dyin' as if it's nothin'."

Her brow furrowed a little for a second, considering the accusation before she jutted out her chin; resolved as ever; "Just how things are now."

"That don't make it right, Beth."

"I never said it was right; it's just life. The world keeps going; people move on."

"Sometimes they don't. Sometimes people don't just bounce back. Sometimes they just stop."

"Except we don't stop, do we?"

Daryl felt something jolt within him at the look in her eyes; something there he didn't ever really see in her. This lingering sorrow and discontent that make him pause as he considered what she was saying to him and she took his silence as reason to go on.

"Lori. Andrea. Tyreese," she added. She swallowed and shrugged, shaking her head; "People keep dying but we keep going. We never stop."

The names she didn't speak hung heavy between them; Annette Greene; Merle Dixon; Hershel.

Daryl was starting to see now; starting to understand, drew in a breath as his own resentment dimmed somewhat; "Y' can. For a minute."

"No." Beth shook her head, the resolve in her expression not fading; completely sure of everything she was saying; "We don't get to be upset."

"That ain't how it is."

"Is it."

She was calm when she was saying it and he knew she really believed it; knew everything she was saying came from someplace deep inside and it shook him to know she had this somewhere, that she felt this way about the world. And it only made him angrier.

"Nah."

"Well how is it then?" She narrowed her eyes at him, challenging him; giving him the chance to find the silver lining for a change.

Except there wasn't one; there was just the truth.

"Y' survive; y' fight; shit hits and y' keep on breathin'."

"Until one day you don't."

Her stoicism was infuriating.

"Beth, d'ya even hear yourself?" he snapped, his volume increasing as he stepped in closer.

And the aggressiveness of his stance seemed to rile her, her own voice increasing in turn; "It's just how things are, Daryl!"

"Think your dad would want ya thinkin' like that?"

Her eyes flashed and narrowed; "What would you know about it?"

"I know he wouldn't want ya goin' around thinkin' there ain't hope."

"Like you're one to talk!" And he could see she was furious again, her calm mask slipping, as she glared right at him, close and challenging; "And I do have hope. I know things can be good; I've seen it. I'm with you." Any warmth that could have been taken from her statement was overshadowed by the way she asserted it and added on; "I just know that life's short, is all."

And that was it; that was the root of it. Beth Greene always asserting to him that there was hope and happiness in the world but always thinking, in the back of her mind; this isn't going to last. This is just a moment. It's not infinite.

And, while that may be true, it was infuriating to know and to hear.

"Same as it always was," he countered; "Folk walked out their house and got mowed down in the street everyday by trucks before but they didn't go around tellin' dumbass stories about how life goes on and more happiness is just around the corner if ya just believe."

He was bitter now and he knew she could see it; knew she had picked up on where this was coming from when her eyes softened slightly.

She shook her head; "It's not the same. It's different now; we gotta be ready for that."

"It is the same; and I don't wanna hear ya talkin' like that!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Well it ain't helpin'!" he growled; "Y' think I wanna hear y' say you're ready t' go every time some damn walker shows up?"

She released an exasperated breath; "It's not that I wanna think about it; just we gotta remember it could happen. We've talked about it before."

"Yeah; people die, people move on; and God forbid y' should shed a damn tear, right?"

Just another casualty; just another guy; it was unspoken but her eyes widened a little and he figured she got it.

Her voice was quiet and she bit her lip, meeting his eyes, and her expression was earnest and open; "It's not the same."

"Ain't me that's gotta be ready. Y' gotta be ready t' accept that y' need t' fight."

"I am fighting," she asserted, "I'm training, aren't I? I'm not gonna go without one."

"Damn right you're not."

"But I'm not gonna just bury it, either, Daryl. You think I'm saying that I'm ready to go? Or that I'm ready for you to go? I'm not. And I'm gonna live for now 'cause I know it could be taken from us just like that. Just like what happened by the lake. I coulda been gone but, you know what, you'd just give me some of the happiest days of my life; so I could go knowing that."

Daryl shot her a look; "Y' can pretty much count on never havin' sex again if that's the way you've been thinking."

"Very funny. That's not what I meant."

Daryl knew what she meant; was starting to get it; starting to see that she was just as scared as he was.

She shook her head; "You act like the way I'm dealing with this is so wrong. Everyone I grew up with is dead. All I have left is Maggie and I watched them all go." Her lip trembled a little but other than that she stood strong and he felt himself gripped by it; "You don't get to stand there and judge me for how I deal with that."

Daryl eyed her for a second, his voice quiet when he responded; "Don't you stand there and judge me."

He saw her deflate a little, understanding coming to her like it had come to him; the realisation that they were both dealing with the same stuff, the same fear, and it was just the ways they were dealing with it that were different.

She lowered her eyes, the fight seeming to go out of them with the realisation.

"I ain't judgin' ya, Beth. I'm just tellin' y' t' stop goin' about actin' like everythin' would be just fine if y' were gone." He cast her a glance, as he stepped by her; "'cause I'm tellin' ya; it wouldn't be."

He only got a few steps before he felt her hand grip his arm, stopping him and turning him to face her, and then she just looked at him for a second; studied him closely, and then her eyes softened and became earnest and vulnerable and she tugged him closer as she pushed herself upwards and claimed his lips with hers.

Her kiss started soft, like they often did; but it was deep and the intensity increased rapidly, as her hands slid up to his neck and then tangled tight in the hair at the back of his neck. She pushed herself up close and his hands gripped her hips, sliding around to her back when she bumped up against him; wanting to be closer, which was almost impossible, and he stumbled back a little when she did.

Her hands let go of his hair and slid down, quickly; her motions fast and frantic as she reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and slipping her hands underneath, running them across his stomach and around and up his back; pulling herself in tight against him.

He gripped her by the hair at the back of her head, his hunger quickly matching hers; and the kiss was hard and rough as his hand tightened against her side and she moaned and gasped into his mouth, her hands on his back curling and her nails digging into the skin.

He growled in turn and tightened his grip in her hair, drawing them backwards as their lips slanted and moved together; nothing at all like they ways they had done before. This time primal and desperate; and he only stopped when they reached the edge of the nearest trench.

He drew back, tugging her arm, quickly, urging her to jump down; and she did and he followed, not missing a beat. As soon as his feet hit the ground he had her pressed against the wall of it; on her hard and fast and she pressed back against him as he pushed into her, ground against one another as their breathing became ragged.

He reached for the bottom of her shirt; tugged it up and leaned down, dragging his lips and his teeth against the exposed flesh and her hand grasped him by the hair as she leaned back and arched up against his mouth.

He heard her sigh and it drove him wild; his lips leaving her stomach and going back to her mouth, kissed her hard and her hand tightened in his hair as she bent her knee and lifted her foot to press back against the mud wall behind her; letting him slip in closer against her and he grunted and his hands went back to her shirt, tugging it and he heard it rip beneath them.

He let it go; sliding his hands under it; upwards and upwards, touching her and running his fingers against her; heard her mewling into his mouth as she reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and tore it quickly up over his head.

His lips went to her throat when he moved back in; his tongue and his lips and his teeth teasing and nipping at the column and then he reached down for her belt. Yanked at it and made her gasp as she was jerked forward under his movements; and it was off and her jeans were down before they could really make sense of what they were doing.

And he reached for his own; his hands making fast work of the fastenings and her hands joined them; quick and as frantic as his and then she yanked and pulled down his pants as his belt fell to the ground behind him.

He reached down, grasping her by the thighs as she kicked one of her legs free from her jeans; and he lifted her up against the wall, stepping in between them and took her fast.

She gasped and gripped him tight before his lips found hers and he moved against her; felt her hands hold tight to his shoulders and her thighs squeeze tight against his hips. He had her held up high, so his face was in line with her neck when she drew back and he leaned in, biting against it and he heard her sigh and whimper.

One hand left his shoulder, gripping him by the hair again and tugging him back; her lips finding his and she was rough when she kissed him, unfocused, and he groaned into her mouth.

As throaty sigh left her lips as she arched her neck back; and the feel of her fingernails dragging down against the skin of his back made him move harder against her and the sounds that escaped her lips were incredible; driving him on and he heard a louder cry escape her lips and felt her legs tremor a little against him and he knew this wasn't going to last long; the neither he nor she could hold back.

Her fingernails dragged back up and she grasped him tight by the hair; leaning forward to press her forehead to his, her eyes opening and meeting his and they were dark with lust and passion and desire.

He heard his breathing coming faster, could feel it coming; gripped her thighs tighter and leaned in, biting against her shoulder through the fabric of her shirt and she gasped and whimpered, louder now, and she arched back again before she jerked against him with a soft cry and he knew she was spiralling and he followed just a second later; intense and sudden and a groan escaped him when it did.

He was dizzy and lost in the sensation of it as it washed over him; made a final move inside her before it slowly subsided and he felt his knees weaken and they slid towards the ground; him on his knees and her straddling his waist when they did.

They stayed like that a moment as their breathing continued to come ragged; allowed it to regulate and themselves the time to come down from it.

He was still caught up in the aftershock when she drew back to look at him; and he quickly caught the little grin on her face when she did.

He met her eyes and raised an eyebrow, his breathing still unsteady as she bit her lip to try and conceal the grin, but her tone was teasing when she spoke, her voice quiet; "Are you okay?"

A slow smile spread over his lips as he looked at her; saw the little brightness in her eyes return and he shook his head; "You."

"What?" She was grinning brightly and he felt his stomach tighten at the sight of it; felt himself overwhelmed with his feelings for her again but it was good and right and he leaned forward to bury his face in her neck and felt himself laugh when he did.

And then he heard her quiet giggles joining him and her hand reach up to bury in the back of his hair; her lips pressing a kiss to his temple.

He drew back to look at her after a moment, stayed close and met her eyes as he did; completely enraptured by the openness and happiness in her expression as she returned his look. And then her eyes softened a little and it changed; became affectionate and earnest and she exhaled and swallowed before biting her lip, reaching up to touch his jaw and trail her thumb against his cheek.

"It's not the same, you know," she said quietly, almost a whisper.

Daryl tilted his head a little, his brow furrowed a little; her statement and the look she was giving him confusing him, even though he recognised that she had given it to him several times previously, ever since her birthday some weeks before.

She exhaled, her expression open and warm.

"I love you."

Daryl could do nothing but stare back at her; back at the raw vulnerability in her eyes as she looked at him. Stunned and yet not; everything suddenly seeming to make sense; the way she had been touching and speaking to him, the looks she had been giving him.

The way he had felt; the confusion he had been experiencing and the uncertainty and the insecurity.

And how they had been with one another.

Daryl swallowed, meeting her eyes again, and she gave him a small smile; like she wasn't scared or insecure at all. Like she'd known all along that that's what this was; and she was amazing and beautiful and perfect and it would have knocked him from his feet, had he not already been on his knees.

He drew in a breath.

"Daryl?"

His brow furrowed at the sound of Rick's voice.

"Doesn't look like he's out here."

The sound of Michonne's voice drove them to action; Beth quickly pulling up and off of him and the two of them scrambled to their feet, hurrying to readjust their clothing.

"Daryl?" The scuffling sounds of their movements seemed to draw their attention.

Daryl reached for his shirt, lying forgotten on the mud; pulled it up and over his head and reached down to pull up his pants, noticed Beth was already composed and dressed, having hardly removed anything, and the only tell-tale sign on her was the mud all over her back and the mussed up ponytail.

And the rip up the side of her shirt.

Daryl didn't quite have his belt done up when Rick and Michonne peered over the side of the trench; both sets of eyes immediately going to his hands that were fastening it up.

Michonne's smirk was more pronounced than Rick's; who gave him a nod; "Alright?"

"Y'all need somethin'?" His voice was gruff; deciding on displeasure rather than embarrassment this time.

Apparently his gruffness was signal for Rick's restrained grin to come out full force and the other man nodded; "Uh, yeah. Needed t' talk t' ya about that Abraham situation."

Daryl tried to muster up some interest in the conversation; reached out and nudged Beth by the arm to the side of the trench, bending down to offer his hand for her to brace her foot against to climb out; "What's up?"

Beth used the hand he offered to climb out; Rick reaching down to grasp her by the arm and help her up as she did.

And he climbed out himself, ignoring the offering of help, as Rick went on to explain; tried to focus on what the other man was saying to him when, really, the only thing on his mind for the next five minutes was what had just happened with Beth.

And what she had said.


	15. It's All Fun and Games

In the initial moments of their journey back to the Church, Beth's mind was filled with thoughts of living and dying and fighting and declarations of love; but she was quickly snapped out of her hazy musings when the reality of what Rick was saying as they walked across the field began to sink in.

The Abraham situation that he had referred to when he and Michonne had interrupted them wasn't something that Beth had heard anything about before. But, from the moment he started talking, it had been very clear to her that Daryl knew all about it and it seemed to be something the two of them had been discussing in depth for some time.

With the weather warming and stabilising, Abraham had become anxious to get moving and get back on the road to DC. Daryl and Rick, on the other hand, weren't so keen; Rick asserting that they were safe where they were, that they could hold off a little longer, and Daryl seeming to silently agree when they reached the Church and began discussing the situation with the small gathering of people there.

Everyone had an opinion; everyone offering a yay or a nay.

And, in the end, it was decided they'd leave within the next week or two. And a supply run was necessary to start preparing for the trip.

Beth was firmly in the 'no' camp; though she guessed her reasons for wanting to stay were nothing to do with practicality and everything to do with just wanting to stay here in this little home that they had built. Stay here and just live and be happy for a little while longer; glanced around and took in the little Church that they had held up in for months now, out over the field and at the fences they had built, the trenches they had just left; and then, not too far away, the little treehouse that Daryl had built. A place she would for never forget and that she didn't want to leave behind.

"Beth, what happened to your shirt?"

Maggie's voice startled her from her thoughts; making her look sharply in her sister's direction. And her voice had been loud enough to draw the attention of most of the rest of the others who stood around them; Daryl, Glenn, Abraham, Carol, Bob, Michonne and Rick. The latter two's eyes sparking with amusement at the question.

Beth felt her cheeks flush a little, heat creeping up her neck, and she cleared her throat, flattening down the fabric of her shirt where it had ripped, futilely; "Oh, um. Just training."

Michonne's voice sounded quietly from where she stood close to Daryl, leaning in closer to him when she spoke, not loud enough for the group to hear, but loud enough for him and Beth to catch; "That what they're calling it these days?"

Beth glanced in her direction, her cheeks heating up further, and she caught the glare that Daryl shot Michonne's way and the unabashed grin the other offered in return and Beth couldn't help the little shy smile that came to her lips as she watched the exchange; caught Daryl's eye and noticed how his hardened expression softened a little when he noticed her amusement.

"Should head on out about now; still got a good half a day before we lose the light," Rick said, before he nodded in the direction of the cars; "Anyone can go but no more than half of us. Could be gone a while and we need manpower to stay behind; don't wanna run the risk of a herd comin' through and being caught out like what happened last time."

"I'm in."

Beth bit her lip at Daryl's response; knew he'd go, of course he would, but it still made her uneasy. The trip for supplies they were planning on undertaking expected to take at least a couple of days and possibly more; probably so, if they were to run into any trouble, which they always did.

"Happens if it does?" Maggie piped up, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing the fences; "If we can't hold 'em off we're gonna have to run."

"Load up the other cars with supplies; be ready just in case." Rick pointed out two of the five vehicles that the group heading out would take, indicating the others for them to have loaded up; "If it happens, head to the place we first made camp. In the woods. Y'all remember where it was?"

There were murmured affirmations throughout the group before the discussion turned to who go and who would stay; finally settling on the group heading out as Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Sasha, Bob and Glenn, much to Maggie's displeasure.

And Beth could still hear her sister and Glenn exchanging hushed words some time later, after they had all settled the arrangements and prepared themselves to go, before Glenn leaned in for a kiss and climbed into the first car, where Rick and Michonne were already seated and waiting; Bob and Sasha already in the second and slowly turning the car they were in.

Daryl stepped up next to her, where she stood by the rear of the car Glenn had just climbed into, alone now that Maggie had headed on back to the porch of the Church.

"Y' gonna sleep in the Church while I'm gone?"

Beth raised her eyes to his, giving him a small smile and shrugged; "Dunno." And she knew he wanted to ask her to but he didn't, only eyed her up and down carefully, before he reached up and grasped her arm, his thumb slowly moving up and down against it.

His eyes continued to skim her, before they met hers, and there was a shyness and uncertainty in them that she guessed was related to what she had said to him in the trenches a little while ago. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't, lowering his eyes after a second and just squeezing her arm.

She tilted her head; "Be safe."

His eyes met hers again at her words and then he gave her a small smile and nodded; "You too."

Beth swallowed, held his eyes for a second and wanted nothing more than to reach up and draw his lips down to hers, but she knew he'd be embarrassed; knew he, too, could sense the eyes of the rest of the group on the two of them; some of them unabashedly curious, as they had never really behaved as a couple in front of them before, and some of them just impatient, waiting on Daryl to get in the car so that they could get moving.

She cleared her throat, dropping her eyes slightly, before raising them back up and giving him a warm smile; reached up to squeeze his arm in return before she made to walk by him.

But she didn't get far.

Daryl's hand on her arm tightened when she tried to move away, making her look back at him, her brow furrowing a little when she did; and she could see he was a little nervous and uncertain, but his hand kept its tight grip on her arm and then he turned her so that she was shielded from the prying eyes of the rest of the group; presenting them with only his back.

But Beth knew it wasn't hard for them to guess what he was doing, when he let go of her arm and reached up to cup her jaw and leaned down to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss; letting it linger for a second as his thumb gently brushed against her cheek. And when he made to draw back she went with him, touching her fingers to the sides of his neck to keep him still; parting her lips and returning his kiss, soft still but deeper than before, and her fingertips curled into the strands of his hair as she pushed up close.

He drew back slowly, keeping their faces close as he opened his eyes, and he just looked at her for a second before his lips twitched and he smiled, warm and genuine and affectionate; the sight still making her stomach flutter when he did. And he ran his thumb against her cheek and drew her face close again; pressing his lips to her forehead this time before he stepped back; "See ya soon."

Beth could only nod, smiling brightly at him when she did; surprised and giddy by his unexpected display. And he turned and grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open, and climbing inside, while Beth made her way to the others who were standing on and around the porch, still smiling to herself as she did.

She glanced over her shoulder as the car engine roared to life, her eyes finding Daryl and seeing him saying something to Glenn in the back seat; before he turned away with a slight upturn of his lips and met her eyes. His smile widened almost imperceptibly and he gave her a nod, before the car made a quick U-turn and drove on down the road towards the exit; Sasha and Bob's car following close behind.

Beth felt a hand on her arm, touching her lightly before it reached around and looped around her shoulders; and she turned and met her sister's grinning expression.

Maggie raised an eyebrow; "Trainin', huh?" And then she tugged at the ripped fabric at her side.

But Beth's giddiness outweighed any embarrassment; so, in response, all she did was grin widely and shrug.

And then their amused giggles filled the air as Maggie drew her in tighter and leaned her head against hers; watching as the cars carried on moving and vanishing through the trees and out of sight.

xxx

Beth's brother in law was a pain in the ass.

Glenn's nonsense had started from the first second that he had climbed into the car next to him, after he had said his goodbyes to Beth at the Church.

His mind was elsewhere; caught up in a mix of familiar headiness after her kiss, an unsurprising bewilderment and uncertainty following what she had said to him in the trenches and an undeniable sense of delight and contentment about it all as well. Their argument all but forgotten in light of this firm declaration of what she felt for him; her expression of it managing to quash any doubts he had felt over what they were doing. Quashing that fear that it was only him, alone, in this and that the idea of losing this or them was as frightening to her as it was to him.

But it had still knocked him off-balance; he still didn't quite know what to say.

And then Rick and Michonne had busted in on them and the latter seemed to find the whole thing the most hilarious thing in the world, judging by the teasing glances and grins she kept throwing his way; and he knew he was never going to live this down. Ever.

Though, he guessed maybe he shouldn't; because he should know better than to just have her like that, when any damn person or walker could bust in on them.

That wasn't smart. Especially in light of the argument they had just been having at the time but he didn't care because he knew what Beth would say if he were to express those thoughts to her; that life's too short to hold back out of fear. This time, he couldn't help but agree with her logic. And, besides, it was pretty damn good.

And that had played on his mind when he was saying goodbye. Wasn't sure what he ought to say to her but knowing he had to do something to show her that he was glad of it; that what she had said to him had struck him deep inside and that it meant something; something huge. Knowing that he meant that to someone; knowing that he meant that to Beth Greene.

That was everything.

And a kiss wasn't enough to tell her that but with prying eyes and ears on them it was all he could offer at the time. And he had left her feeling overwhelmed and exultant and unsatisfied; cursing Rick's untimely appearance at the trench.

So Glenn's ginormous grin when he had climbed into the back of the car wasn't welcomed in the slightest.

"How's the misses?"

Daryl only rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Two of you look like you could use a room."

Michonne had piped up from the passenger seat and her commentary was just as unwelcome as Glenn's; "If they have the patience to get there."

"Y'all better watch your mouths."

Daryl caught Rick's smirk but the other man said nothing; just fired up the engine.

"What's with the mud all over Beth's back?" Glenn carried on; and Daryl could tell by the teasing glint in the other man's eye that he had a fair idea of what had went on and figured he'd heard Michonne's comment when they'd been with the group and could now put two and two together.

"One of the world's mysteries." Daryl turned away and met Beth's eyes through the window, saw her watching him, and he felt a little flutter in his stomach and a smile tug at his lips that she returned before the car lurched forward.

Glenn's smirk had widened; "Putting those trenches to use. 'suppose they oughta be good for something, since we haven't caught a walker in them in days."

"Funny. If y'all don't shut up y' can kiss this whole Washington bullshit g'bye."

"You don't think we should go?" Michonne looked at him with a frown.

"Don't matter what I think."

Glenn's little comments, along with Michonne's amused grins, carried on for some time throughout the journey and Daryl found himself struggling to ever care; his mind still on Beth and the trenches and what she had said.

And he guessed his ruminations on the whole thing and his contentedness about where they were at was coming across in his behaviour because Rick had mentioned it later, when they had been alone in the second store they had scavenged in.

"Y'all doin' alright?"

Daryl had nodded the affirmative, knowing the other man was referring to him and Beth; figured it was in some reference to the tension he was sure had been picked up on by the rest of the group the past few days; "Yeah. We're good."

Rick nodded; "Figured as much."

Daryl gave him a sideways glance and wondered if he was going to join in on the thinly veiled teasing too but he didn't. Instead, he had just opened up his pack and did as he was doing; started gathering up some supplies from the shelf they were standing in front of.

"She's really somethin'." Rick didn't look up, but there was a fondness in his voice when he spoke; "Judy loves her."

"Mm."

"Not like the rest of us."

"Nope."

"Seein' her with Judith; really reminds me of how things used to be. How things should be. It's good. She's good; for the rest of us. Keeps us remembering what we can still have."

Daryl swallowed and nodded; "She's somethin' else."

"She's her father's daughter."

The subject of Hershel still made Daryl squirm a little; Maggie words when he and Beth were first starting out only going so far to reassure him that the older man would have approved. Truth was; he didn't think Hershel would ever think any man was good enough for his daughter.

And, if he were honest with himself; Daryl didn't think there was either.

He was just damn lucky that she didn't seem to think so.

Daryl glanced up and noticed Rick watching him, a little smile on his lips, and he frowned a little; wondering what the other man was staring at. And then he realised that he was smiling, without even meaning to, and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment; not entirely sure why. Maybe because he felt like a bumbling idiot, getting all goofy-grinned just thinking about a girl.

His girl.

And he cleared his throat because he felt happy, felt content, and that was unfamiliar, and he knew that thoughts like that would do nothing to stop the stupid smile on his face and make it go away; so he ducked down and reached for the pile of tents that were stacked up on the bottom shelf of the cabinet in front of him.

He heard Rick laughing when he did and avoided his eyes when he straightened back up, slinging two, three tents over his shoulder. And then he felt Rick's hand clap him on the back which made him reluctantly raise his eyes back to his.

Rick was still smiling, gave him a nod and raised an eyebrow; and Daryl knew the other man could see right through him. Could see how he felt about her and how he was happy and that things really were good; and then he wondered if everyone could see it and if everyone had known all along. Just like Beth had.

Daryl released a breath and bit back a smile, which made Rick's widen, and then Daryl rolled his eyes as he felt himself unable to hold his own back. And he heard Rick laughing as he ducked his head and turned away to head for the other row of shelves; feeling his friend clapping him again with both hands on the shoulder blades as he followed.

He found Rick's teasing infinitely less annoying than Glenn's.

Although, maybe that was because his teasing, as it currently stood, was done as a way of trying to win one over on him; and that wasn't going to happen.

He'd spotted the lone box of condoms first.

And they were his.

"Come on, man; you owe me."

"Nah." Daryl jerked a hand at him, impatiently; "Hand 'em over."

It was ridiculous; that he was standing here in a store bickering with someone over a box of condoms. Never thought he'd ever find himself in a position where he'd even consider doing that. But they'd estimated a good six weeks on the road and it was only practical.

"What's goin' on?" Rick stepped up next to them, making the situation even more ludicrous.

"Asshole took somethin' out of my pack," Daryl grumbled and glared at Glenn as Rick's eyes went to the box clutched in Glenn's hand.

Rick snorted and raised a hand; "Let the two of y' sort this one out yourselves."

"You know, maybe we should have a role for that?" Sasha piped up, and the three men turned to see her grinning at them from the over the other side of the cabinet; "Y' know, we've got someone on water duty; trench duty; cookin' duty."

"Everything really." Rick was suddenly nodding and grinning.

"Only right we should have someone in charge of pharmaceuticals," Sasha continued, her shoulders shaking with barely restrained chuckles; "And other things. People should have to put in written requests for anything they need."

Daryl could hear Michonne's laughter somewhere further back in the store.

"Mind your own damn business," Daryl growled, rolling his eyes but feeling his lips twitch a little, and snatched the box from Glenn's hand while the other man was distracted by his own laughter.

"Hey!"

Daryl walked on by, fighting a smile of his own as he left the pack of laughing hyenas behind him. Figuring this was going to be a long trip if the group kept up this nonsense; but, really, he didn't care. And that was almost liberating.

He didn't care that the group were curious or amused or fascinated by it; didn't care that people had noticed it. How things had changed; how Beth had changed things for him.

He was happy.

And he was sure. And that was something he'd always marvelled at in the past whenever Beth spoke about them and what they were or could be. He didn't think he'd ever get there; didn't think he'd ever find that. Love and all of this other stuff was just something he'd seen, something he'd heard about, as he'd gotten older and left the craphole that he'd grown up in as a kid, but it had always been a totally unattainable idea to him.

And he hadn't even really believed in it.

It was a completely different world; like the stark difference between a grubby old moonshine shack in the middle of the woods and a richly furnished country club.

But he was there now. And it was real.

So he'd put up with the innocent teasing of their family because it didn't matter; it didn't take anything they had or what they felt away. Knew that in just a couple of days he'd be home and with her. The thought making him pause, at this idea of home and this idea of love that Beth had planted in his mind.

And he felt a sudden and urgent need to make her know it; to tell her.

And he would.

Just a few more days.


	16. A Comedy of Errors

It took three days for concern to outweigh the high that Beth had found herself on.

The initial thrill of telling him how she felt about him, followed by the way he had said goodbye to her a little while later had left her heady with excitement and glee.

But, now, it had been four days since the small group had headed out and, as yet, there was still no sign of them returning.

"More."

Beth glanced down at Judith, at the little empty plate the toddler held up to her. Beth bit her lip and shook her head; "There's no more, Judy."

The little girl frowned and Beth felt sadness and guilt constrict within her, as she took the plate and set it aside, lifting her up onto her lap and pressing a kiss to her cheek; "There'll be more later tonight."

And she hoped it was true because all they had left now was a couple of bags of beef jerky from the last run and a bag of flour, that was pretty much useless, and their only hope for having anything to eat later that night rested on whether or not Carl brought back anything from the traps he had gone out to check.

"Hey."

Beth glanced up, smiling when Maggie made to sit down next to her on the porch.

"You okay?" her sister went on, as Judy wiggled for freedom and Beth placed her on the grass.

"Mhm."

Maggie was watching her sceptically for a second before she gave her knee a gentle nudge with her own; "I'm worried too."

"I guessed that."

"It's only been a few days. Rick said up to a week."

"I know."

"'s a big run. And things always come up; don't have to mean anything bad though."

"Maggie," Beth sighed, shaking her head; "You trying to convince me or you?"

Her sister's unconvincing attempt at reassuring her was only making her feel even more uneasy about it; only making her think even more about just how dangerous things were out there. The last time he had been out had been for the fishing trip and it had taken less than a minute for things to go from good to terrifying.

She pushed the thought away; didn't want to think about that. No good could come of worrying about it.

Maggie seemed to pick up on the uneasiness the conversation was evoking and gave her a nod, with a humourless smile; "Sorry." And then she turned to face her, tapping her thigh with the back of her hand; "You've been looking pleased with yourself the past couple of days."

Beth's lips twitched and she shrugged, glancing out at the grass, over to where Judy was sitting playing with her toy giraffe.

"See you got yourself a new shirt," Maggie said, her eyes twinkling when she did, and the mischief in them made Beth grin.

At her sister's corresponding wide smile Beth found herself giggling and she rolled her eyes, looking away for a second and then back at her and then she shrugged before lowering her eyes; "I told him I love him."

"Aw!" Maggie cooed before she laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. And Beth found herself laughing too as she gripped her sister's arms and they rocked back and forth playfully before Maggie drew back, looking at her with a beaming smile when she did.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." At Maggie's frown, Beth rolled her eyes but she was still smiling when she did; "Rick and Michonne showed up."

And that started the laughter off again and Beth felt herself relax at the normalcy of it all; of telling her big sister about the man she was in love with and she drew in a breath and knew she was still grinning when she went on; "But…I don't know. I think he was gonna say it too."

Maggie rolled her eyes; "Yeah; anyone could guess that."

Beth's smile turned shy.

"He's totally in love with you," Maggie nudged her; "We've all been watching."

"Watching?"

"Well; you know, it's hard to miss. He builds you a tree house; takes you on romantic fishing trips; whisks you off for days up in said tree house; has wild sex with you in trenches –"

"Okay; enough!"

Maggie was laughing and she was smiling, despite feeling her cheeks burn.

Judith had wandered back over and lifted up the plate Beth had set aside, holding it up to the two of them again. Beth caressed her hair, shaking her head sadly at her, before glancing at Maggie; "She's hungry"

"Carl should be back soon."

Beth took the plate away again, chuckling the little girl's chin; "Your big brother's gonna get you something to eat, okay?"

Judith giggled, twitching a little at the tickle of Beth's finger and then returned back to the spot in the grass she was playing in.

Beth bit her lip, glancing out at the fences; mind back on Daryl again and where he was now, Maggie's conversation only going so far to distract her mind from the concern that still simmered away inside. She swallowed, looking back at her; "You think they're doing okay?"

The mischief in Maggie's eyes seemed to diminish almost completely at the question and her sister glanced out at the fence to, past it, out over the horizon; and Beth's uneasiness became anxiousness because Maggie knew better than her the danger they often ran into when they were out there. She'd been out there more; she'd seen it.

Then Maggie looked back at her and gave her a smile, reaching over to wrap an arm around her; "It's Glenn and Daryl; won't find two guys who can handle themselves better out there."

Beth released a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled, giving an uncertain nod; "Yeah." And then she nodded again, more assuredly this time; "Yeah. You wouldn't."

And she felt herself smile a little at her silliness; because Daryl Dixon had always been able to handle himself just fine before she came along.

xxx

"Rick!"

The warehouse reeked with smell of the dead as gunshots and shouts sounded within; cutting through the steady groans and shuffling of the walkers that surrounded them.

Daryl could barely see anything in the chaos; the herd imposing on them so fast that they had scattered in different directions and the sounds of the others' voices were the only thing assuring him that they were even still in the room, as he ducked behind one of the racks to re-load the crossbow.

The run had been a disaster so far; the first day a puncture had slowed them down, setting them back over an hour when the replacement proved to have the same problem. And darkness had fallen by the time they had reached the second location of the run, the first already being overrun and forcing them on, which meant they had to make camp before they'd even really gathered anything.

And then Bob had almost gotten bit during a toilet break.

The forth location they had intended on scavenging was a burn out.

A herd had chased them westwards, way off course from where they had intended on going, which meant they had to stand about studying maps again and rearranging and locating other places to search.

And now; this.

Daryl swung up his arm, getting a walker in the temple with his knife as it appeared and lunged for him; grasped it by the lapels and used it to push and force the others that followed back, flinging his knife into the forehead of one before hauling up his crossbow and bringing down another with a quick shot through the eye socket.

"Go! Go!"

Daryl heard the sound of a door bursting open following Bob's voice; sunlight streaming into the large room through the opening. He glanced through the gaps of the racking and saw Bob and Rick slip out; didn't see anyone else.

He quickly leapt forward, yanking his knife from the forehead of the walker, taking down the others that had gained in on him; before he gave up and backed up; climbing up onto large wooden boxes behind him.

A gunshot rang out, taking down one of the walkers that had lunged and grabbed for his ankle; and then Glenn appeared next to him, jumping down from a box higher up.

Daryl gave him a swift nod, before loading up and firing a bolt into the crowd that surrounded them; caught sight of Michonne across the other side of the room with Sasha, both of them surrounded by walkers themselves, before his attention was drawn back down to the crowd that were beginning to attempt to climb up the boxes he was standing on.

Daryl grasped back for a bolt; foregoing the crossbow and just driving the weapon into the nearest walker with his hands. Carried on as he caught glimpse of Glenn climbing higher up; the sound of a window smashing behind and up above making him flinch and duck down. He looked back over his shoulder at Glenn, who was pulling himself up and looking out the window frame.

"'s good?"

Glenn shook his head, dropping back onto his feet and turning to look at him; "Only way out is down."

Daryl looked at the walkers that had now gathered around them; dozens of them, rabid and grasping and bundling together and it was impossible that they'd be able to get out that way.

"Nah." He took a step back, eyes on the walkers surrounding them, and shook his head; "Only way out is up."

Glenn swallowed and nodded, the two of them climbing further up the boxes to the sill. Daryl jerked his head at Glenn to go first; loading up his crossbow as the other man climbed through the windowsill, carefully; and Daryl took aim and shot down at the closest walker to them as they struggled and grasped at the boxes.

Daryl felt the structure of wooden boxes he was standing on start to shake unsteadily beneath his feet under the force of the herd that was pushing in on them; as more walkers began to ascend and come closer. He glanced at the sill; could only see Glenn's hands now, gripping the inside, the rest of him suspended outside the building, and he swung his crossbow up onto his back and hurriedly took out another two walkers with his knife, using his foot against one of the corpses to drive the others back and down before he turned and climbed up to the sill to look out once Glenn had let go.

Daryl glanced down and drew in a breath; the drop was high but he could see Glenn standing at the bottom, looking unharmed. He glanced over his shoulder, the walkers not quite gaining on him yet, before climbing out; not missing a beat. Grasped the sill with his hands and lowered himself, drawing in a breath before he let himself fall.

He rolled as he hit the ground but the impact was sharp and drove his knee up to connect with his jaw and he groaned as rolled back up to his feet; spitting out a spray of blood and swiping at his mouth, before the two of them made their way around the side of the building.

He glanced back when he noticed Glenn fall behind, noticed him wincing and limping as he hurried to keep up, though Daryl's attention was drawn straight ahead again when the tell-tale grunts and groans of walkers up ahead alerted him to their presence.

"Shit."

He doubled back, grabbing Glenn's arm and flinging it over his shoulder, dragging him alongside him as they hurried back in the other direction, just as the first of the herd rounded the corner and took sight of them.

He could taste blood in his mouth and he spat again, glancing over his shoulder at the gaining walkers; thinking they would have to stop and fight but then a car rounded the corner up ahead and drove towards them fast, pulling up short alongside them.

Daryl flung the door open and Glenn climbed inside, Daryl following close on his heels; the car turning and speeding off with a skid before he'd even had the chance to close the door.

Daryl pulled it shut and leaned back against the seat; reaching up to swipe at his mouth with the back of his hand and glancing down at the blood that came away with it. He pressed the back of his hand to his lip against the wound and raised his eyes; meeting Rick's in the rear view mirror and the two nodded at one another, as the car rounded the next corner to where the second vehicle was waiting, containing the other three of their group.

And theirs didn't stop; just drove on for the exit of the parking lot and the other took the cue to follow.

xxx

By the six day Beth's concern had turned to worry.

And joking around with her sister and talking to her about Daryl and Maggie talking to her about Glenn wasn't doing anything to alleviate her apprehension anymore; because, each time they feel silent, her thoughts of him would turn to where he was now. And, really, she had no idea where he was now. Only knew that wherever it was; he wasn't someplace safe.

It was almost a week; longer than they'd expected. And Rick had told them not to worry until a week had passed but what was one more day.

The worry had already started.

She knew Maggie was feeling it too.

And there was a certain air about the atmosphere of the Church; everyone tense but no one broaching it. Each of their minds on the people who weren't there and the numerous different, terrible scenarios that could have gone down.

Beth drew in a breath, brushing her hair back from her face, as she approached where her sister was sitting on one of the pews in the sanctuary.

Maggie lifted her head and forced a smile. When Beth didn't return it she tilted her head; "You're worried?"

Beth shrugged; "Aren't you?"

Maggie bit her lip and looked over in the direction of Carl and Eugene, where they were sat talking in the corner of the room; "Weren't any game in the traps today."

Beth lowered her eyes, knowing what that meant. No food today; the leftover stew from the night before that they'd had for breakfast had to do them.

Beth's brow furrowed as she studied the floor; an idea coming to her mind, making her lip twitch and tug a little as she raised her eyes back to Maggie's; "We should go hunting."

Maggie exhaled sharply in amusement; "Hunting? I can't track."

Beth grinned and jerked her shoulder upwards; "I can."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, a little grin tugging at her lips; "Hmm. That redneck boyfriend of yours teach you how?"

"Something like that." Beth smiled; suddenly desperate to go. Not only because it made sense and someone had to get out there and catch them something but also because she needed to do something. Needed to get out from inside these four walls and just stop thinking for a while.

Maggie's grin went fuller and she shrugged, before she nodded and got to her feet; "Alright. Let's go."

xxx

Daryl leaned his forearm over the steering wheel, releasing a breath; relief washing over him that the run was, finally, almost over.

Just one more stop and that would be them. They'd be home by tonight.

He felt like a sentimental, sappy old fool for thinking it; but, more than anything, he wished he'd just forgone this run and stayed back at the Church with Beth. This whole excursion had been a disaster from start to finish and the supplies they had managed to gather did little to lessen the blow of everything they had gone through to get the stuff.

Three herds and numerous near-misses; the whole thing seemed to be nothing more than a comedy of errors designed to keep them from getting back.

And he was beginning to think they were crazy for even considering leaving the safety of the Church. Two months there and they had only had to deal with one herd; one week on a run and they'd encountered those three and avoided several more.

"Maggie told me about that fishing trip."

Daryl glanced briefly over at the passenger seat to where Glenn was sitting, eyes closed, as he drove them through the various twists and turns of the hillside road they were travelling down as rain beat down hard and fast against the windscreen.

"'bout it?"

"Beth." Glenn elaborated, not missing a beat and not looking at him when he spoke; "The walkers."

Daryl lowered his eyes for a second, remembering the incident. It was long forgotten now in light of events that had happened since but the recollection of it, and the uneasiness that came with it, wasn't welcome. He shrugged; "Mm."

"It's tough sometimes, right?" Glenn went on, eyes on the passing cliff side while Daryl kept his on the road; "Having someone."

Daryl bit his lip, hesitating for a second, before finally glancing over at him.

Glenn turned his head briefly, meeting his eyes, before turning back to the road when he spoke; "I worry about Maggie all the time; worry if she's okay when she's not with me. Things like that happen, you can't help but think about the other things that could; the worst case scenario."

Daryl swallowed, unsure as to whether Beth had said something to Maggie that had resulted in this conversation or if the other man was being sincere; just opening up about his own fears now that someone else was in the same boat. Daryl cleared his throat; whichever it was he didn't really know what to say in response anyway. Didn't want to talk about it.

"Worth it though." Glenn added, and Daryl noticed a smile tug at his lips; "Guess worrying about someone just comes with the package."

Daryl looked back over at him.

And when Glenn met his eyes he was grinning now and he shrugged; "And it's a pretty great package."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, a slight smile tugging at his lips; "You talkin' about Beth?"

Glenn laughed, his eyes brightening; "Nah. I'm talking about," he hesitated, then look a little embarrassed and he rolled his eyes; "Y'know."

Daryl looked away, back at the road, smiling fully now. After a second he nodded; "Yeah."

And he did.

They were quiet for a minute and then Glenn started laughing again, quietly to himself, and Daryl caught him leaning back further against the passenger seat out the corner of his eye, as he leaned forward, straining to see past the sheet of rain that continued to cascade down in front of them.

"You know, it's not exactly fair you're keeping that whole treehouse to yourself," Glenn started, his tone teasing; "What'd it cost a guy to rent a night in the love shack?"

Daryl scoffed, turning his head to look at him, "It ain't –" he cut off, suddenly, as a deafening rumble reverberated next to them just a second before a landslide of earth and gravel and branches slid and crashed down the side of the cliff next to them, onto the road ahead, making him swerve and skid to avoid it; the car spinning out of control on the wet soil beneath the wheels.

He gripped tight to the steering wheel, tried to steer into it as the roar of the cliff carried on.

Spinning and skidding.

And then suddenly the car was still; skidding to a stop at the edge of the drop at the other side of the road.

He heard Glenn released a breath and he almost released one himself but relief hadn't quite washed over him yet when he caught sight of the car behind them skidding up; out of control.

And then, suddenly, he was jerked and thrown forward in his seat as the vehicle collided with theirs and it went over; heard Glenn yelling as they did, and he gripped the plastic of the doorframe in one hand and the steering wheel with the other, bracing himself for impact as they fell.

Down.

Down.

Felt fear grip him suddenly; his mind reciting; don't want to. Don't want to. Not now. Not yet.

And then Beth. Just for a second. Her face. Her eyes. Her smile.

The last thing before they impacted.

And then, as he felt himself thrown forward; nothing.


	17. The L-Word

Beth brushed the back of her hand across her forehead, swiping away the hair that clung to the damp sweat that had settled, and then leaned down to look more closely at the tracks she and Maggie had been following.

"She's close."

"You said that almost an hour ago."

Beth straightened up; "Must've gotten spooked or something before."

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Have a little faith, Maggie." Beth rolled her eyes, smiling as she stepped onwards in the direction that the tracks indicated; "Just be ready to shoot."

Maggie fell into step a little behind her and Beth saw her swing the rifle up to rest against her shoulder; "I thought it was fighting Daryl was teaching you."

Beth nodded, her eyes still focused on the trail; "Uh huh. This too though; started showing me this before. Back when it was just me and him."

"You don't talk much about that."

"About what?"

"When it was just the two of you."

Beth shrugged, carrying on walking; "Not much to tell. We were just getting to know each other back then."

"He taught you stuff."

"Uh huh. Things like frustration and awkward silences and impatience."

Maggie chuckled behind her and Beth giggled, shaking her head as she braced her hand against a tree to climb over a little gathering of logs and shrubbery; "Nah. We were good." She brushed her hair back from her face again as she jumped down and carried on walking; "I wanted to get wasted so he took me to a shack and gave me moonshine and we burned the whole place down."

"Ha."

Beth glanced back at her, shooting her a wry grin; "That part was true."

"He got you drunk?"

"Actually, I got him drunk."

"Beth."

Beth started laughing then at how ridiculous the whole thing sounded but that was where this all started; that day. That fight and that fire. Everything they were now could be traced right back to that little shack in the middle of the woods.

Maggie's hand on her shoulder stilled her movements, making her glance back and then ahead at where her sister nodded. Up ahead was the deer they had been tracking all afternoon.

Beth felt a slow smile spread across her lips as she took in sight of it up ahead, turning her head in Maggie's direction, who returned her look with wide eyes which made Beth's smile grow wider and she stuck out her chin, her eyes beaming. Maggie rolled her eyes and snickered quietly, before she lowered the rifle she was balancing on her shoulder quietly and held it out to her.

Beth frowned but Maggie nudged her and she took it; lifting it and taking aim. And, a second later, a shot rang out and the catch was theirs.

A gleeful laugh escaped her lips as she lowered the rifle, turning the face Maggie with a wide smile and her sister beamed back at her, giving her a nod.

"What?" Beth asked, grinning.

Maggie shrugged, giving her arm a squeeze as she moved by her, quickly; "Looks like that guy of yours taught you right." And Beth smiled, warmly, as she followed her over to where the deer lay. "Now we just gotta figure out how we're gonna get this thing back to the Church."

Beth drew out her knife, eyes full of mischief; "He taught me how to field dress squirrels before too."

Maggie turned disgusted eyes her way, a smile still playing on her lips.

And Beth laughed.

xxx

There was a ringing in his ears.

Daryl could hear a voice calling his name through it.

Could feel a strange, suffocating pressure against his chest and something wet trickling down the side of his face, across his cheek and down his neck, and his head with spinning and pounded and it only took a second before he jerked back to full consciousness with a gasp.

He blinked against the light that quickly invaded his senses and everything suddenly seemed loud; Rick's voice calling his name; the rain thundering down against the shell of the car; and the ringing in his head.

He groaned and reached forward to brace himself against the plastic behind the steering wheel, trying to alleviate the pressure against his chest, and pushed himself back a little and more onto his side; his eyes meeting Glenn's who was also bracing himself against the dashboard.

Daryl gave him a ragged nod, his eyes going forward, looking out the windscreen, which was cracked but not shattered. Saw an array of trees and shrubbery all scattered across throughout his line of vision, though the expanse of them wasn't wide or thick enough to disguise the precariousness of their current situation; a very evident, further drop, steeper than the one they had just travelled down, greeting him and he quickly realised the car they were in was suspended on the slope by a tree or a log or a combination of them along with the moist earth on the ground.

Daryl pushed himself back a little more, trying to brace his feet against something but they jerked and slipped, making him mutter in frustration. And then Glenn jerked himself backwards, and the combined jolt of their movements was not looked upon kindly by the vehicle they were in; as it creaked and slid forward a little down the slope, dangerously.

"Don't move." Daryl drew in a breath after he ground the words out, eyes frantically scanning their surroundings. He reached back behind himself for the door handle; grasping at it and twisting carefully to try and open it but when it clicked open and he leaned back against it, it didn't move more than an inch; bashing against something on the other side.

He cursed in frustration, jerking his head in Glenn's direction; "Can y' open the door?"

Glenn shook his head; "Tried. It's jammed."

The vehicle creaked again and then jerked forward suddenly, hard and fast, and Daryl felt a jolt of panic shoot through him as the car slipped uncontrollably and then, just as suddenly, came to a shuddering halt.

"This is bad, right?" Glenn spoke up and his voice sounded panicked, as he continued to push back against the dashboard.

Daryl reached down for his knife, tugging it out, and awkwardly turned himself and tried to hit back at the window; trying to smash it. He grunted and shoot his head, unable to turn, and instead reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt. Though he hesitated, knowing that would send him forward and not wanting to put any further weight against the front of the car.

"Try and climb into the backseat."

"What?"

"You're smaller; y' can fit through."

Glenn looked over his shoulder, hesitantly, and then he reached down for his seatbelt, trying to brace his feet against the dashboard when he did; though, when the belt clicked open, he quickly fell forward and the car jolted with him and Daryl drew in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

He figured it was just his luck that he'd ended up like this; that he'd just check out and die, after all that had been said and done with Beth the last time he had seen her, before he even got the chance to tell her how he felt about her and what she meant to him.

He clenched his jaw, cursing Rick and his god-awful timing.

Glenn scrambled to grasp at the headrests of the two seats, pulling himself upwards towards the backseat, trying to move carefully so as not to jolt the vehicle any further, and just managed to get himself into area behind the driver's seat when Rick slammed against the window next to Daryl; making him jump and turn abruptly.

"Y' alright?" Rick called through the window at them, not waiting for an answer before he reached down and yanked at the door handle, trying to pull it open. Daryl quickly recognised that the other man was banging the door back against a log that the car had lodged itself against, trying to force it open.

The car creaked and slid forward, the front wheels sinking lower into the mud.

Glenn tried the backdoor closest to him; finding himself faced with the same problem as Rick, and crawled over to the other side slowly; tried the door handle there and found the same problem with that door as the one that had been closest to him on the passenger side; the locking system was jammed.

"Gonna have t' break a window," Rick said, through the crack in the door, speaking fast as he hurried away from the car.

"Just hurry up 'bout it," Daryl muttered, eyeing the drop below; keeping himself as still as possible as he took in the sudden, steep cliff at the bottom of the slope that dropped down to a shallow water creek and a scattering of sharp rocks and boulders.

It was only a few seconds later that Daryl heard Rick yell a 'heads up' at them, before he heard and felt the shattering of small fragments of glass rain down on him from behind; Rick having attacked the back window on the driver's side.

The car slid and twisted, the front sinking deeper and jerking forward again, as Glenn cautiously but hurriedly moved over to the other side of the car to climb out, as Daryl reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Daryl reached up and grasped for the headrest of the passenger seat, swinging himself and bracing his feet against the dashboard when the seatbelt clicked open and gravity attempted to pull him downwards; awkwardly hauling himself up through the narrow space between that and the driver's side. He felt his leg get caught between the seats, down close to the gear stick, and he grunted as he twisted and yanked it free; while the car began to tilt and tip forward, just as Rick managed to haul Glenn out through the window.

Daryl got himself into the back quickly, the car continuing to tilt, and grabbed at his crossbow where it was lodged down beneath the driver's seat and threw it out the window to the two of them as he lunged forward; his arms bracing himself along the frame of the window which was still sharp and jagged with broken glass and he felt it cut into the underside of his arms as he tried to awkwardly yank himself through the small gap.

Rick and Glenn grasped him by the arms, pulling him, as the car slid and tipped upwards; the vehicle yanking him by the hips and Rick and Glenn hauling him by the arms. And he kicked back against the seat closest to him and sent himself tumbling out, just as the car creaked a final time and dislodged itself from where it was suspended; the three of them tumbling back onto the muddy slope as the car tumbled from where it was balanced, down and down, until they heard it smash some tense seconds later as it hit the rocks below.

The three of them just lay there; breathing heavily as the rain continued to beat down against them.

Daryl reached up, brushing his soaked hair back from his face as he turned his head to look at the two of them.

Glenn drew in a breath; "Holy shit."

Rick released a breath and then shook his head, as another breath of laughter escaped his mouth; and the arms he already had draped across Daryl and Glenn tightened as he dropped the side of his face back down into the mud, his frame shaking with chuckles as he did. And Daryl felt a smile tug at his lips as he dropped the back of his head back to the ground, hearing Glenn's laughter joining in.

The relief hit him suddenly; this overwhelming gratitude just to still be alive overcoming him as they lay there in a mindless, laughing heap on the ground. And, again, his mind drifted to Beth back at the Church, his someone who was waiting for him; and his laughter quietened to a contended smile as he touched the side of his hand to his forehead.

"Rick?" Daryl heard Michonne's voice calling down to them; lifted his head to look up at the other three who were watching with concern from the ledge that their car had pushed theirs over with.

Daryl coughed, glancing back over at Rick; "Ain't no one ever taught y' how t' steer into a skid, man?"

Rick met Daryl's eyes, looking sheepish, and he felt himself chuckle a little, shaking his head, as Rick glanced down in the direction the car had fallen;

"There go our supplies."

xxx

It was dark by the time they pulled up in front of the Church; all six of them squeezed into one car, supplies hanging out the open trunk and tied to the roof.

And Daryl figured he looked quite the sight as he awkwardly stumbled out the back of the vehicle; dried mud encrusted to his clothing and blood and dirt on his face and the lip he had busted with his knee a few days before still swollen and visible.

The others piled out after him and they shoved the rest of the supplies back into the car; a silent agreement that they could unload it in the morning. And they made their way into the building; Rick stopping to talk to Abraham where he was keeping watch on the porch and Carol quickly addressing them as they stepped over the threshold but Daryl paid no heed to anyone, his eyes quickly scanning the sanctuary for any sign of Beth.

"Oh my god."

Daryl turned sharply at the sound of Maggie's voice; watched as she hurried over from the corner to Glenn, who had limped in just behind him. She grasped him by the arm, her eyes scanning him frantically; "Are you okay?"

Glenn made a quip that Daryl didn't quite catch, as Maggie pulled him into her arms, and his brow furrowed as his eyes carried on skimming the room, until Carol stepped up beside him, forcing his attention to her when she spoke; "Are you hungry? I'm going to warm up some stew for everyone."

He was. He was famished. But, right now, he had other things on his mind so he shook his head; "Nah."

"Should do; your girlfriend caught it."

Daryl glanced at Maggie sharply with a frown but she elaborated before he could ask; "Went out hunting today, the two of us; she tracked this deer for a good three miles or something."

Daryl saw the pride that shone through in her eyes as she raised an eyebrow, smiling widely at him and he felt something similar to pride swell up within himself too, at the thought of it; of her using the skills he had trained her up in like that. And he ducked his head a little, feeling a smile tug at his lips, before raising his eyes back to Maggie's; "Where is she? The perch?"

Maggie shook her head, indicating in the direction of the hallway; "Office. With Judith."

Daryl nodded and made to step by her when Bob spoke up; "Hold up. You're gonna need a couple of stitches for that or it's gonna scar." He indicated at the gash alongside his temple but Daryl brushed off his concern with a noncommittal comment to find him later and headed off in the direction of the office.

He noticed the grins of a few of the others as he did but he didn't care; was undeterred as he made his way out the room and down the corridor. And he didn't stop until he reached the open door to the room she was in; Judith settled and asleep on the floor amongst a nest of blankets and Beth asleep, upright, on the little sofa; tilted to her side with a book in her lap.

Daryl felt a smile tug at his lips; leaned against the doorframe as he just drank in the sight of her. Tranquil, contended. And he felt that feeling he had only recently, finally been able to put a name to swell up inside of him again.

The events of that week had seemed to be placed by some external, laughing force that had taken pleasure in keeping him apart for her for as long as possible; making him doubt that he'd ever be able to just get back to her and be with her.

He stepped into the room, quietly, shrugging himself out of his vest; figured it would do a little to make him look more presentable. The dried mud now only on the sleeves and a bit on the front of the shirt he wore underneath. And he draped it over the desk as he approached and dropped down onto the seat next to her; leaning on his side, facing her when he hit the cushions.

Beth's eyes snapped open quickly. A little furrow came to her brow, looking blearing for a second, and then her eyes widened with recognition as she broke into a smile; "Hi."

"Greene."

Her smile widened for only a millisecond before she suddenly looked alarmed, quickly starting to straighten up as she took in his appearance; "You're hurt -" He stilled her with a hand to her shoulder and shook his head.

"'m alright."

Beth looked sceptical but she allowed him to urge her to lean back down; cheek against the cushion like his. He ran his hand slowly from her shoulder, down her arm, following the motion with his eyes until he laced their fingers together when he reached hers.

The alarm in her expression softened as he did; her eyes becoming warm and affectionate and her voice was quiet when she spoke; "What happened?"

"Y'know. Shit."

"Hm." She looked down, trailing her thumb across the side of his hand.

"Heard y' took care of dinner."

Beth raised her eyes quickly to his and he caught the little delighted sparkle that came to her eyes when she realised what he was referring to. She grinned, speaking with exaggerated pride; "Mhm. I caught us a deer."

"That right?"

"Yup. Tracked it myself and everything."

"Where'd y' learn t' do somethin' like that?"

"Oh, y'know. Just some guy."

"Some guy, huh?"

"Think he was trying to impress me or something."

Daryl scoffed; "Yeah. Bet that's what it was."

Beth giggled and reached up, brushing the hair back from his forehead, and he saw the little furrow her brow made when she caught sight of the gash on the side of his head.

She lay where she was and he could tell she wanted to check him over; could tell she was forcing herself to remain still by the way her eyes frantically scanned him, every inch of his face, down his neck, his chest, his arms and he felt a smile tug at his lips and he just went with it; let himself smile as she fussed over him with her eyes.

Because he still couldn't quite believe he had this, this thing with her that he'd never even imagined before; this girl who cared and who fussed over him and who wanted him the same way that he wanted her.

And after a second she seemed to notice his smile and she frowned, looking confused, and a bewildered smile came to her lips; "What is it?"

His smile softened slightly. So much he wanted to say but he didn't know how. But he guessed she knew anyway. Guessed it could all be said with just three words; and all of a sudden they didn't seem quite enough and then suddenly seemed to be everything. Everything he had never dreamed of; never heard and never said before.

He bit his lip before swallowing, his voice was barely a murmur; "I love ya."

Her eyes widened slightly and her lips parted; her surprise evident at what he had said. He lowered his eyes, shyly, under the intensity of her gaze, but then forced them back up as he ducked his chin a little.

And then she smiled, wide and bright, and a little giggle escaped her lips and he felt himself smile in turn, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip as he averted his eyes.

He met her eyes again when she reached up, slipped her hands around the back of his neck, drawing him close and pressing her lips to his. He leaned in, parting his lips for her, wanting to kiss her deep, the same way she seemed to want to, but he flinched and winced when the pressure increased against the cut on his lip.

Beth giggled again, louder this time, becoming laughter, and then pressed her forehead against his; her voice was quiet though, when she spoke; "I love you too."

He reached for her, then, as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his forehead; pulling her to him and holding her close.

More sure than ever before; that he would be doing this with her for the rest of his life.


	18. Made in Zombieland

Daryl let out a grunt as her elbow connected with his diaphragm.

And she quickly darted free from his grasp when his hold loosened in response; tried to circle and come at him from behind but she was too close, his recovery fast, grabbing at her as she moved. But as his hand closed easily around her arm her heel came down against the back of his knee, making it buckle, and she drove her weight against him and sent him to his knees on the ground.

His arm still gripped her tight but she managed to whip around; tried to hook an arm around his neck and lock him in but he anticipated it, used her weight against her and brought her quickly up and over his shoulder, getting her on her back in front of him.

Beth tried to scramble back on elbows and heels but he was too fast; his weight coming down on her in an instant, his legs nudging in between hers and he pinned her to the ground with his waist.

She wiggled and shuffled beneath him, her hands gripping his shirt and pushing back against his chest, making him grind down harder against her with his hips and more of his torso and she quickly became aware of a not-all-that-unexpected reaction from him.

Beth giggled and dropped her head back against the grass; her breaths coming as little puffs at their exertion.

She felt Daryl's hands close around her wrists, pulling them up over her head and he pinned them together there with one hand, as the other moved downwards, trailing a teasing finger down her neck, across the hollow of her throat and then slowly down her chest as he smirked.

"Give up?"

Beth's eyes narrowed at the smugness in his eyes and she ground her hips up against his; gave him friction and was pleased to see the darkening of his eyes in response.

His hand tightened around her wrists, kept them pinned up above her, while his other twisted into her shirt as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and his kiss was rough; aggressive with adrenaline and she liked it, the abandon and the dominance behind it, and opened her lips for his, tried to match his pace.

It built fast; didn't take long for the hand holding her wrists to release her, drag down against the skin of her arm, his other hand sliding down her ribcage to her waist; waited there until the other one joined it and then they both moved upwards, pushing up beneath the hem of her shirt, dragging the fabric up with them. Rough palms against her skin and she heard his breathing becoming unsteady as her heart beat faster with anticipation.

She moaned into his mouthed, her own hands slipping downwards; tangling in his hair, trailing down his neck, palming across his shoulders and skimming down his sides. His lips went to her neck and she arched back, offering her throat up to him as her hands went to the back of his thighs.

She ground her hips up against him again as her hands continued to roam about his waist; and then he groaned and drew back, breaking the kiss, and pressed his forehead against hers. The two of them breathed heavily as they looked at one another; her giving him a teasing smile while he attempted to offer one in response but it was crooked, not quite there, still too caught up in the headiness of what they had just been doing.

His cheeks were flush and his eyes dark and unfocused; that same look he often got when they did this, when he lost himself a bit, when he was inside of her.

Beth bit her lip, still smiling a little, enjoy the sight and trailed teasing fingers just beneath the waistband of his shirt.

And then he seemed to get himself under control and he let out a little amused exhale, a puff of laughter, and then he shook his head. He peered up over her head, his eyes skimming the clearing they had come out to to train. And then he glanced back down at her, giving her a slight smile; "Shouldn't be doin' this out here."

Beth could have rolled her eyes at the practicality of his statement; the reminder of the dangers that roamed. Always wary; always cautious.

Beth brushed her nose against his; "All part of the lesson."

Daryl drew back, looking at her with a furrowed brow; "How's that?"

Beth felt a little smile tug at her lips, turned her hand where it was beside him and gently pressed the tip of the hunting knife against his side; the blade she had swiped from his belt as he had been kissing her just moments before.

"Misdirection."

Daryl's eyes sparked with amusement and he let out a small chuckle, shaking his head and leaning down to press a kiss to the side of her neck; "This how y' plan on bringin' down your opponents?" He drew back, raising an eyebrow at her; "'cause I think I gotta object."

Beth laughed beneath him and he grinned, pressing his lips back to hers; playfully this time. His nose nudging hers as he drew back and settled his elbows on either side of her.

"First mistake."

Beth frowned; "What?"

"Where ya got the knife?"

She realised her mistake then, the tip still touching gently to the side at his ribcage. Too high. Too much bone. Needed to be lower. Or higher. Beth quirked an eyebrow and raised her hand so the knife was now in line with his shoulder; pointing dangerously towards his neck.

"Better?"

"Too late now. Woulda disarmed y' minutes ago."

"Like a stab in the ribs isn't going to slow you down."

Daryl grinned and shrugged; "Had worse."

Beth felt a jolt; "You've been stabbed before?"

Daryl only chuckled and she wasn't sure if he was laughing at the suggestion or laughing because he thought her shock at it was amusing but she didn't get to ask, because he leaned down pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her softly.

And when he drew back he looked at her with such adoration that all logical thoughts seemed to leave her. Only for a second, though.

"Second mistake."

Beth sighed, eyes narrowing; "You really know how to ruin the mood, y'know?"

His lips quirked but he didn't smile or acknowledge the statement; "Your punches."

"What about my punches?"

"Ain't throwin' them right."

"You've always had it in for my punches."

"You're holdin' back."

Beth's brow furrowed slightly.

"Y' wanna hit someone, y' hit 'em. And y' hit 'em good."

"We're just training, Daryl. I don't wanna hurt you."

Daryl's lips twitched and he leaned down, touching his lips to her neck again, and then he leaned up and nipped her earlobe, speaking quietly into her ear; "Think I can take ya, Greene."

Beth smiled then, turning her head to face him, as she reached up the caress his cheek; "Maggie said you were going scouting with Rick?"

"Hm."

"But Rick left yesterday."

"Mhm. He did that."

Beth lowered her eyes, then lifted them back; the question there though she guessed she didn't really need to ask. Had a fair idea of why he'd chosen to stay back this time; why he'd sat this one out.

"Michonne wanted t' go," Daryl offered by way of explanation.

"Sounds like the sort of dangerous situations you like going out chasing."

"Don't chase nothin'."

"We're spending all this time training me up; seems like I oughta teach you something back. I'm a pretty good driver, y' know. I could give you some pointers."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with my driving, girl."

"Last couple of times you've shown up beaten down have been 'causa cars," she went on, her grin teasing.

Daryl was scowling and it made her laugh and she shook her head, pulling him down for another kiss. Then she leaned back, glancing over to her side; looked out at the scenery of the location they had chosen to come to that day.

The waterfall.

The one that Daryl had brought her to, some months before, seeming like an age ago now. Back before they knew what they were doing with each other; back before they were sure.

Beth smiled and looked back up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek; "I'll miss it here."

"Hm." Daryl nodded a little, glanced over at the water, then back at her.

"Don't have long now," she went on, speaking quietly; "'till we gotta go."

He shrugged; "Couple a days; give or take."

The two of them were quiet for a minute; both of them seeming to quietly contemplate it. That they were really leaving; moving on. Another place. Another home.

Back on the road again.

But Daryl shook the thoughts away quickly and then he drew back a little, drawing her eyes back to his. He gave her a small smile and jerked his chin at her. Before he sat up and pulled her up with him.

"Gonna train some more?" she asked, when they stayed seated on the ground.

Daryl glanced out at the waterfall; nibbled on his lip for a second. Then his lips twitched a little and he looked back at her, his eyes warm and he shook his head; "Nah."

He reached for her hand, clasping it tight in his, and pulled her up to her feet with him; "Wanna just…walk?"

Beth looked at him; his eyes warm and affectionate on her. And she smiled; figured it wouldn't be long until they couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't just walk and just be; just enjoy each other for a while in this little sanctuary.

Reality was waiting.

She entwined her fingers with him, giving him a bright smile in response, and let him lead; walking them down the bank of the river, towards the falls.

Xxx

"Got these radios. Picked them up while we were out there."

Daryl only half heard the words, his gaze focused entirely on Beth, who was sitting on the porch. Judith was at her feet, holding up a little bunch of flowers and weeds to her, and Beth was smiling and talking; stroked the little girl's hair as Judith giggled. Beth took the flowers she held up to her, then leaned down to press her lips to the toddler's cheek.

Daryl didn't know why the sight made him feel warm inside; Beth and Judith together like that something that he'd seen pretty much since the little girl had been born.

But it did. It made him feel content; made him feel hopeful.

"Daryl?"

He snapped out of his musings to see Rick, Michonne, Abraham and Glenn standing there watching him, expectantly.

Daryl cleared his throat, shuffling a little and crossed his arms across his chest; "Right." Guessed that would cover whatever it was they had been saying.

Michonne had a little grin on her face.

It seemed his response was enough as the others carried on talking. Talked shop; talked strategy.

Rick and Michonne had returned back earlier that day; scouting mission a success. A route mapped out. Supplies were gathered. Weather was good again.

Winter had passed.

And the winter he'd just experienced had been warmer than any summer he'd ever had. Tangled up in little push and pull dances with Beth Greene; not-so-innocent banter and even less innocent tanglings up in blankets in a treehouse.

"Daryl."

His head snapped up at Rick's voice; just as the other man threw a radio his way. Daryl nodded, tucking it away as the five of them dispersed; agreeing to relay the new plans to the rest of the group.

Cars were already packed up.

They'd leave in the morning.

xxx

Soft lips pressed to his forehead, then his cheek as he lay with his eyes closed in the tangle of blankets in the treehouse. Heard Beth murmuring something, didn't catch what, and then her lips against his. He kissed her lazily, eyes still closed, reached up to touch her cheek gently as she drew back.

The sunlight shone in through the little window, illuminating her features and making her hair shine bright as she smiled down at him. She propped up her elbow and leaned her head on her hand, smiling down at him as she trailed fingers against his chest. Her voice was quiet when she spoke.

"Feeling blue."

Daryl tilted his head; "Why's that?"

"'cause this is the last day we get to wake up like this."

"Hm." Daryl reached up to caress her waist; "We'll see about that."

Beth smiled at that; ducking her head a little and snuggling into his neck; "I mean in here. This place. It's ours, y'know." She drew back, raising an unimpressed eyebrow; "Now we're gonna be lucky if we even get a tent to ourselves."

Daryl's lips twitched and he shrugged; "Yeah. Some asshole lost most of 'em when his car went over a cliff."

Beth chuckled and then lay down properly, sliding an arm across his waist as she leaned her head down against his chest. He glanced down, caught her taking in the view of the room they were in. All the little things that were in it.

"Gonna miss it here."

Daryl reached up, squeezed her arm; "Got room in the cars. Can pack it up; take anythin' y' want."

It wasn't exactly practical; they couldn't take everything. Not really. Although, he knew if she said she did want to take it all, he'd more than happily have it out with Abraham to make sure she got her wish.

But he didn't have to.

Beth shook her head, her arm tightening around him; "No." Her voice was quiet, tone soft; "We should leave it."

Daryl drew back a little, encouraging her to look up at him, meeting his eyes. She gave him a smile; "I wanna know it's still here; just like this."

He got it. Got why she didn't want to take the place apart; why she wanted to keep it the way it was. Keep it how they'd remember it; everything it meant for them.

Didn't want to think that it was gone.

"Maybe we can come back someday."

Daryl caught the wry smile on Beth's lips after she said it, as she laid her head back down against his chest; both knew that the chances of that were next to nothing. That they were moving on; that they probably wouldn't even set foot in Georgia again once they crossed that border. That they were leaving this all behind.

But there was a little spark of hope in his mind; surprising him but not really. Because he was with Beth and she gave him that; gave him more than anything he'd even imagined.

And he clung to that little spark and reached up, caressing her hair gently; "We'll find another place."

Beth didn't respond at first. And then she shifted and raised her head to look up at him; a considering frown on her brow, before a smile took over; "That right?"

"Mhm." Daryl nodded, returning her smile with one of his own; "Somewhere better."

And they would. He was sure of it. Knew that anywhere she was, was better than anywhere else; would always be that way for him.

Beth's smile widened and she leaned down, pressing her lips to his again.

"Daryl?"

He sighed against her lips in exasperation; at the sound of the questioning voice calling up to him from outside the four walls of the little sanctuary they were in. Guessed it was appropriate; reality busting in on them, the same day they were to leave the place behind.

Daryl pressed his lips to Beth's temple, before pushing himself to his feet and making his way to the small window; hanging out and looking down at Rick who was standing on the grass down below.

"Y'alright?" Daryl offered in greeting.

Rick gave him a nod, looking slightly uncomfortable, and Daryl realised he was standing there without his shirt on; not that the other man would be able to see much from down there. The window was tiny after all. But he guessed the implication that he had interrupted something was enough.

"Just lettin' y'all know breakfast's up. Abraham's wanting to head out in the next hour. Thought y' might wanna eat somethin' before we go."

Beth stepped up next to Daryl, wearing his absent shirt. She was unconcerned about it as she did, leaned against the sill and smiled down at Rick; "We'll be down."

Rick's discomfort seemed to have dissipated and he just smiled up at the two of them; looking amused and something else, his expression warm. And then he glanced behind himself at the Church and then back up at the two of them. Then he shook his head; "Y'all take your time."

Daryl frowned a little and then smiled; realised Rick got it. And then gave him a nod, reaching out to touch his hand to Beth's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Rick flashed them another smile, before he took a backwards step and then turned and headed back in the direction of the Church.

Daryl gripped Beth's shoulder and drew her up from where she was leaning, turning her so she was facing him and pinned her back against the wall next to the window frame, leaning in close.

Beth giggled and grinned up at him, brightly; "You heard Rick. Breakfast's waiting."

"Nah. Y' obviously weren't listenin'. The man just told us t' take our time."

Beth bit her lip and grinned at him, her eyes dropping from his to skim him interestedly, before she glanced back up at him with a coyness that didn't reconcile with the suggestive glance she had just thrown his way.

Daryl rolled his eyes and leaned down, grasping her by the back of the thighs and lifted her up, balancing her on his hips and leaned up to kiss her; intentions clear. And then he backed up and laid her back down on the blankets, much the same way he had done to her some weeks before. The first time they had done this.

And Beth laughed, looking up at him and shaking her head; "Really?"

He could see she liked this; liked him doing the chasing this time. Usually the initiating came from her side. And he felt her hook her ankles around the back of his calves even as she went on; "I don't think we have time."

"Gotta give this place a proper goodbye."

"I don't like goodbyes, remember?"

Daryl bit back a grin, quirked an eyebrow; "You'll like this one."

And then she laughed and it was melodic in the tiny room.

Bright and pure and perfect.

And he leaned down, claiming her lips with his; kissing her softly and holding her tight. Felt happiness and hope and love swelling up inside him; all things only this one girl had ever been able to give him, had ever made him feel.

Even leaving this place behind, he knew that they were going to be fine. That they were taking with them everything they'd ever really need.

Knew that all that mattered and that whatever the damn world may throw at them; they had this.

They had a moonshine shack in the middle of nowhere and a hug.

They had a little house and a piano and candles and oh.

They had a Waterfall and you.

They had a little treehouse and moments and memories in it that he'd treasure forever.

They had each other.

They had this.

A love that was sure and real.


End file.
